Adevărata Dragoste
by AiNeko-chan
Summary: -Dan dongeng ini pun dimulai- Seorang pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejatinya. Akankah dia menemukan 'wanita' yang ia cari-cari? /Main pairing-KaitoLen/ WARNING: Yaoi. LIME in chapter 2. Dont like dont read :3
1. Blue Prince from Diamond Kingdom

**Title:** Adevărata Dragoste

**Rating:** K+ / T for this chapter :)

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya setelah dikhianati oleh pelayan yang sangat Ia percayai. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing - KaitoLen ::

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs XD

* * *

::

_Dan dongeng ini pun dimulai.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevărata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 1**

**::**

**The Blue Prince from The Diamond Kingdom

* * *

**

_-o-o-_

_Alkisah di sebuah negeri,_

_Negeri yang diberi nama Negeri Diamond._

_Negeri yang hanya diperintah oleh seorang Raja,_

_yang hanya memiliki seorang anak lelaki._

_-o-o-_

"Kaito,"

Seorang lelaki berambut biru, dengan warna mata yang sama, sebiru lautan itu menolehkan wajahnya saat sebuah suara yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Ayahnya—Sang Raja terdengar memanggi namanya.

"Ada apa?" jawabnya malas sambil memperhatikan lelaki tua dengan mahkota di kepala itu berjalan perlahan ke beranda tempatnya duduk sambil memandang rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya di langit.

Sang Raja menghela nafas sejenak,

"Mungkin sudah sekian kali Ayah berkata begini padamu, tapi, Bagaimanapun juga Ayah ingin kau—" sebelum Raja menyelesaikan omongannya, Pangeran yang bernama Kaito itu memutusnya.

"—Ayah ingin aku segera mendapat permaisuri kan?" ucapnya dengan wajah dingin, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda langit yang bersinar redup di gelapnya langit malam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

Sang Ayah akhirnya duduk di samping putra kesayangannya itu setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ditepuknya pundak Sang Pangeran pelan, agar pandangan lelaki itu kembali padanya,

"Memang itu yang Ayah maksud. Selama ini Ayah sudah berkali-kali memerintahkanmu untuk segera mencari pasangan untuk menjadi menantuku. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga kau bawa seorang wanita ke hadapanku?"

Masih tanpa melihat ke arah Ayahandanya, Kaito menjawab, "Aku hanya.. belum menemukan wanita yang cocok. Semuanya sama saja. Mereka cuma mengincar kekayaan dan kesempatan menjadi pendamping seorang pangeran. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Aku muak dengan semua itu."

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, Kaito." sahut Sang Raja lagi.

"Pasti ada, entah disini atau di suatu tempat, wanita yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Kau hanya belum menemukannya. Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu untuk mereka."

Kaito melihat Ayahnya tersenyum bijak saat mengatakan hal itu. Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa sebagai respon, hanya tersenyum kecut, lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Ia menatap wajah tua itu sesaat,

"Katakan pada pelayan—siapa saja, untuk membuatkanku es krim untuk kudapan malam ini, lalu antarkan ke kamarku." sebuah senyum, entah palsu atau tidak, menatap mata sang Raja untuk sementara,

" Tolong ya, Ayahanda." –lalu wajah itu kembali berbalik, sambil berjalan menjauh dari sang Ayah yang kini mendesah pelan atas sikap anaknya, sekaligus sedikit sweatdrop mendengar pesanan sang pangeran—yang bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil.

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran dipuja semua gadis di kerajaan dan negaranya,_

_banyak gadis dan Putri yang menawarkan diri_

_untuk menjadi Permaisuri baginya,_

_.  
_

_Namun, sang Pangeran tidak pernah menerima satupun dari mereka._

_.  
_

-o-o-

Kaito berbaring di atas kasurnya yang berukuran king-size. Dengan posisi terlentang, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi dan matanya, pandangannya mengarah pada langit-langit kamar berwarna biru dan hiasan-hiasan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu diperhatikan olehnya.

Pikirannya melayang jauh.

Selama ini dia memang sering bertemu dengan gadis-gadis atau putri negeri lain. Gadis-gadis cantik jelita yang sejujurnya— menarik perhatiannya. Ia juga sering menjalin hubungan yang –menurutnya- membosankan dengan gadis-gadis itu, bahkan sampai tahap yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan sebelum menikah dengan gadis tersebut— tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui Ayahnya atau siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

Namun semuanya gagal.

Gadis-gadis itu pada akhirnya diketahuinya hanya mengincar kekayaan atau mungkin statusnya sebagai Pangeran. Kaito sendiri tidak merasakan apa-apa saat bersama gadis-gadis itu, tidak ada cinta, tidak ada nafsu.

Hanya satu, _membosankan_.

Kalaupun ada seseorang yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, yang selalu dipikirkan olehnya, yang selalu ia inginkan supaya terus berada di sisinya, hanya ada satu orang. Ya, sejujurnya Ia tengah merasakan hal tersebut pada satu orang— satu orang yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan dirinya saat ini,

Namun Kaito tidak pernah—atau tepatnya, _tidak mau_ menganggap perasaannya pada orang itu sebagai 'cinta', karena..

"Pangeran Kaito,"

Pikiran Kaito dibuyarkan oleh suara seseorang yang tampak memanggilnya disertai suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berlari ke depan pintu, sebelum membukanya dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Gakupo!" serunya bagaikan anak kecil saat mendapati seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna ungu dengan seragam yang berwarna dominan biru dengan hiasan-hiasan putih— seragam seorang pelayan, berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa segelas es krim,tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Saya mengantarkan es krim pesanan Pangeran. Rasa vanilla, seperti biasa kan?" ucap butler itu sambil menyerahkan segelas es krim yang dibawanya pada Kaito, yang menerimanya dengan suka cita.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih! Ini buatanmu kan?" sahut Kaito dengan wajah seperti anak kecil. Gakupo mengangguk seraya tertawa kecil.

"Benar sekali. Es krim dengan resep rahasia turun temurun buatan Kamui Gakupo. Kesukaan anda pada es krim memang tidak berubah sejak dulu, Pangeran."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan Pangeran." Kaito merengut. "Bagaimanapun, kita kan teman sejak kecil. Panggil saja aku Kaito." ucapnya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di atas pundak Gakupo.

Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya menolak permintaan Pangeran, tapi, status saya sekarang adalah pelayan anda, jadi saya tidak bisa memanggil anda dengan sebutan tanpa gelar yang tidak sopan seperti itu." jawabnya seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Kaito yang memegang pundaknya, lalu menyingkirkannya perlahan.

Kaito mendengus, "Ya sudahlah kalau itu memang maumu. Tapi—"

Lelaki berambut biru itu kembali menatap Gakupo, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada lirih, "Tapi, jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka sikapmu yang jadi terlalu sopan itu. Apa kau juga tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja padaku, seperti selayaknya seorang teman?"

"Tidak bisa, Pangeran. Karena anda adalah majikan saya sekarang, bukan lagi teman masa kecil atau sebagainya. Tolong maafkan saya." Gakupo kembali tersenyum dan membungkuk ala butler,

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan. Selamat menikmati es krim anda." —lalu lelaki itu pergi dari hadapan Kaito, menuruni tangga istana yang besar, sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi oleh sang Pangeran yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya.

-o-o-

_Semua orang bertanya-tanya,_

'_Mengapa Pangeran tidak juga memilih seorang gadis untuk jadi permaisurinya?'_

'_Apakah dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta?'_

_.  
_

_Mereka tidak tahu,_

_sang Pangeran tengah merasakan cinta,_

_.  
_

-o-o-

Kaito menyendok sedikit es krim putih dengan topping berwarna ungu (yang dicurigai berasal dari terong, walaupun rasanya tidak seperti itu) lalu menjilat sendoknya, dengan pandangan yang masih kosong.

Laki-laki itu, Kamui Gakupo, adalah teman sejak kecilnya.

Dulu, Ayahnya juga memerintah kerajaan tetangga, dan bersahabat erat dengan Ayah Kaito dan kerajaannya. Karena itu, teman pertama yang dikenal Kaito adalah Gakupo. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dulu, semua orang di kedua kerajaan tersebut tahu— dimana ada Kaito, pasti ada Gakupo. Bahkan tamu-tamu yang berkunjung ke tempat tersebut salah mengenali kedua bocah itu sebagai kakak beradik.

Kaito sangat menyayangi Gakupo.

Namun, 4 tahun yang lalu, terjadi kejadian yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Malam itu, malam bersalju yang dingin pada bulan Desember, kerajaan Spade milik keluarga Gakupo diserang oleh kerajaan lain yang ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan tempat tersebut. Raja Spade yang memang sedang lemah pada saat itu, tidak bisa mempertahankan kerajaannya saat orang-orang berjubah hitam yang membawa senjata itu menyerangnya secara mendadak.

Kerajaan Spade hancur.

Saat Kaito dan keluarganya berkunjung ke tempat itu pada hari berikutnya, mereka hanya menemukan puing-puing rumah yang terbakar, istana yang hancur, mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan—

—dan Gakupo yang terduduk di tengah-tengah puing itu dengan wajah datar.

Karena tidak tega melihat Gakupo yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun saat itu, dan atas bujukan Kaito –Raja Diamond akhirnya membawanya ke kerajaannya—dan menjadikannya pelayan pribadi Kaito.

Gakupo tidak pernah protes akan statusnya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kenapa Raja Diamond menjadikan dirinya yang pernah menjadi seorang putra mahkota— pelayan, dan bukannya mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

Mungkin baginya itu saja cukup.

Namun bagi Kaito, tidak.

Dan—tentang orang yang selalu dianggap Kaito berharga, orang yang diinginkannya selalu berada di sisinya, dan satu-satunya orang yang menarik perhatiannya, adalah lelaki itu.

Kamui Gakupo.

-o-o-

_Namun, cinta itu berbeda._

_Cinta itu bermula dari sebuah persahabatan_

_Cinta yang selamanya tidak akan disetujui siapapun._

_.  
_

_Cinta terlarang._

_.  
_

_Itulah yang dirasakan oleh sang Pangeran._

-o-o-

Pagi itu, Istana Diamond terlihat sangat rusuh. Pelayan tengah berlarian kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu, atau _seseorang _, sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama seseorang yang mereka cari.

Sang Raja terlihat sangat gelisah, bahkan Ia tidak bisa duduk tenang di singgasananya, berjalan kesana kemari sambil memijit pelan kepalanya yang tampak terasa pening.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih terlihat tenang mungkin hanya sang Putra Mahkota. Kaito baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan bingung melihat pelayan-pelayannya ribut berlarian, mengecek kamar satu per satu, dan berteriak,

"Gakupo-san!"

—yang membuat lelaki itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

-o-o-

"Gakupo menghilang?" seru Kaito tidak percaya. Ayahnya baru saja memberitahukan sebab mereka terlihat sangat panik pagi itu. Dan sesuai dugaannya— kepanikan itu ada hubungannya dengan Gakupo.

Sang Raja menghela nafas pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Tentu saja, Kaito juga gelisah dan khawatir setengah mati jika Gakupo menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini karena Gakupo adalah orang yang dicin—er, maksudnya, sahabatnya. Namun, kenapa satu kerajaan jadi ikut gempar hanya karena itu?

Bukankah Ia hanya seorang pelayan?

Penasaran, Kaito mencoba menanyakannya pada sang Ayah yang sekarang masih mondar-mandir di depan singgasananya, "Ehh.. lalu, kenapa hanya karena Gakupo menghilang, Ayahanda jadi gelisah seperti ini? Mungkin saja Ia hanya sedang jalan-jalan atau bagaimana kan?"

Perhatian sang Raja teralihkan kembali kepada putranya. Ia menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru tua itu selama beberapa saat dengan wajah— bersalah? Sepertinya Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kaito, Ayah yakin kau pasti tahu tentang kehancuran kerajaan Spade empat tahun lalu. Namun, tahukah kau alasan di baliknya?" lelaki tua itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ya, dan tidak. Setahuku itu karena ayah Gakupo diserang dan dibunuh orang-orang tidak dikenal pada malam hari kan?"

Ayahnya menggeleng,

"Itu hanya alasan palsu yang disebarkan agar rakyat tidak gempar. Sebetulnya, Ayah dan Raja-raja lain memiliki perkiraan lain— karena hanya Gakupo yang tersisa di antara lautan mayat dan puing-puing sisa kerajaan Spade pada waktu itu. "

"..Maksud Ayah?"

"Kecurigaan kami, dengan bukti-bukti yang ada, mungkin saja Gakupo adalah orang yang menghancurkan—atau memicu kehancuran kerajaan Spade, dan Ayah mengangkatnya sebagai pelayan untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya bersama Raja-raja lain. Namun sekarang Ia menghilang, dan—"

Raja Diamond menghela nafas dan berbalik, sehingga Kaito berhadapan dengan punggungnya yang ditutupi jubah sutera berwarna biru tua.

"—yang Ayah takutkan adalah, dengan kepergiannya saat ini— dia juga akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini dan kerajaan lain dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi."

Dan saat itu juga, tenggorokan Kaito bagai tercekat.

-o-o-

_Namun, suatu hari,_

_orang yang dicintai Pangeran itu menghilang,_

_tanpa meninggalkan jejak yang jelas,_

_dan menjadi musuh seluruh kerajaan._

-o-o-

Kaito kembali merenung di kamarnya— memandang langit-langit kamar seperti biasa. Hari ini Ia merasa tidak berminat menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari seperti berlatih biola, anggar, atau kegiatan yang biasanya Ia lakukan dengan penuh suka cita. Ia bahkan tidak bernafsu untuk memakan makanan-makanan enak yang telah disediakan pelayan-pelayan di depan kamarnya.

Pikirannya penuh dengan Gakupo.

Ya, tentu saja.

Sudah 24 jam berlalu semenjak hilangnya pelayan berambut ungu itu. Sekarang Kaito tidak dapat menyingkirkan bayang-bayang Gakupo dari dalam pikirannya.

_Kemana dia pergi?_

_Untuk apa dia pergi?_

_Apa dia benar-benar ingin membalas dendam?_

_Apa dia benar-benar membenci kerajaan ini?_

_Apa dia.. membenciku?_

_Padahal dia pernah bilang, aku adalah Tuan dan 'sahabat'nya yang berharga,_

_Apa semua itu bohong?_

_Gakupo.._

Kaito bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba Ia merasa sangat kesal,

Sekaligus.. kehilangan.

Jadi, selama ini Gakupo telah menipunya? Jadi, semua tingkah manisnya itu hanya untuk mendapat kepercayaan darinya? Hanya agar Ayahnya tidak lagi mencurigainya?

Jadi, selama ini Gakupo tidak pernah menganggapnya Tuan.. atau sahabatnya?

"Dasar Gakupo brengsek!" seru Kaito penuh amarah seraya bangkit dan segera menyalurkan amarahnya pada benda-benda di ruangan itu. Vas bunga, figura foto, perhiasan seharga ratusan juta Ia lempar dan pecahkan begitu saja, menimbulkan bunyi yang gaduh dan membuat lantai kamarnya penuh barang pecah-belah yang telah hancur.

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga yang harus Ia bayar untuk mengganti semua itu, Ia hanya terlalu marah untuk berpikir logis.

Ia merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang selama ini paling Ia percayai.

"…. Sialan." –selagi tinjunya bersandar pada tembok berwarna putih di sebelahnya, lelaki berambut biru itu merasakan setetes demi tetes air mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

_Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?_

-o-o-

_Sang pangeran merasa dikhianati_

_Sang pangeran merasa ditipu_

_Sang pangeran berbalik membenci orang yang dulu dicintainya,_

_Dan memutuskan untuk melupakan orang tersebut_

-o-o-

Sang Raja merasa tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat seorang lelaki berambut biru membungkuk di hadapannya— Sang Pangeran, Kaito, tengah memohon izin kepadanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya _sangat _terkejut.

"Aku ingin pergi mengembara, Ayah." ucap Kaito lagi, dengan wajah yang serius. Jelas bahwa Ia tidak bercanda.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Kaito? Kau tahu, dengan hilangnya Gakupo, kita harus bersiap untuk penyerangan yang mungkin saja secara nekat dilakukannya dengan bantuan kerajaan lain, dan—"

"Aku ingin menemukan cinta sejatiku." lanjut lelaki berambut biru tersebut tanpa memedulikan perkataan Ayahnya. Sang Raja terkesiap,

"Ayah selalu menyuruhku untuk mendapat permaisuri bukan? Dan Ayah bilang—kalau aku tidak menemukan cinta sejatiku disini, mungkin dia ada di tempat lain, aku hanya belum menemukannya. Dan sekarang, aku ingin menemukannya. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa pasangan hidupku yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati." lanjut Kaito, masih dengan pandangan yang lurus.

Sang Raja menghela nafas, "Soal itu, aku memang menyuruhmu mendapat Permaisuri, Kaito. Tapi tolong perhatikan keadaan kerajaan juga. Kalau kau tidak ada di kerajaan ini saat kritis nanti…."

"Aku melakukan ini _demi_ Kerajaan, Ayah." Kaito berdiri dari posisi membungkuknya dan menatap sang Ayah tepat di kedua matanya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi jika Kerajaan ini memang begitu kritis, bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku— Pangeran Mahkota, mengungsikan diri terlebih dahulu? Bukan karena aku takut, tapi jika aku ada disana, apa yang dapat kubantu? Pengalamanku dalam bertarung masih terlalu sedikit, Ayah. Bukankah justru jika Kerajaan ini hancur saat aku pulang nanti, dan jika hanya aku yang tersisa— akulah yang akan membuat Kerajaan baru dengan permaisuri baruku. Akan kuulang semuanya dari awal, jadi Kerajaan ini tidak akan mati." jelasnya. "Aku tidak melarikan diri."

Sang Raja terdiam, memikirkan penjelasan anaknya yang sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Sementara Kaito menunggu keputusannya dengan wajah yang berharap.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat, Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas Singgasana dan mendekati putra satu-satunya tersebut,

"Anakku, kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Aku yakin."

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya berada di luar sana seorang diri?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kau siap untuk menghadapi semua itu?"

"_Aku siap_."

Sang Raja menghela nafas, lalu menepuk pundak Kaito dengan kasih sayang,

"Baiklah. Pergilah, anakku. Akan kusiapkan peralatan yang mungkin kau butuhkan." Ia memberikan senyum penuh wibawa dan mengelus pelan pundak Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum puas,

"Terima kasih, Ayah."

Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruang Singgasana itu, meninggalkan Ayahnya yang sebenarnya masih tersenyum paksa di belakangnya.

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran meminta izin pada sang Raja_

_Untuk mengembara keluar dari Istana_

_Demi menemukan cinta sejatinya_

_Dan melupakan perasaannya,_

_Pada orang yang masih dicintainya._

_-o-o-o-o-_

**:: To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya saia post juga ini fic =w=;; Idenya udah lamaaaaa sekali ini, terinspirasi dari liriknya Evil Series dan Synchronicity –nya Kagamines, dan sedikit imajinasi tentang Prince!Kaito dan Butler!Gakupo XD Maaf kalo masih ada typo dan kalo ceritanya gajeee D'X Rin dan Len akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya X) Cerita aslinya juga baru akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya, dan sepertinya di chapter berikut ratingnya akan sedikit (?) naik =w=;;

Soal judul, gahahahah, _Adevãrata Dragoste _diambil dari bahasa Romawi, artinya 'True Love' –setidaknya itu kata gugel trenslet. =w=d *dibakar* Soalnya entah kenapa saia kebayangnya setting fic ini rada-rada Romawi, lagipula saia suka judulnya lol XD

Anyway, buat yang udah baca sampai sini, review puhleeaaaase? Fic ini akan kulanjutkan kalo ada respon yang bagus. Kalau tidak yaaaa.. hiatus :p

Okay, feed me with reviews please! XD


	2. Meet The 'Girl'

**Title:** Masih sama, Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating:** M because of lime in this chapter :p

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shota/lolicon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing - KaitoLen ::

**A/N : **Chapter 2 is heeeeere~ XDD dan JFYI, disini ada adegan lime yang mengubah rati ng fic ini jadi M seketika, jadiiii, bersiap-siaplah wahai orang-orang mesum diluar sana~ mwuahahahaha *plak*

**Thanks to:**

**Asuka Nakamura- **Artemiiiiss unyuuuuuu!*hagu* makasih udah jadi first reviewer! muah :* e-eh? yang mana yang masih eror? bilang duuun ;3; semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya deh, akutauituabalsekalihuhu *mojok* ehehe maaci ./w/. RP yang Shizaya jadiin fic dooong~ kamu udah bikin ampe mananya? :D**  
**

**minamicchi- **suzu-san~ makasih reviewnya ya! :3 dan karena kamu yang paling rajin nagih apdetan (*plak*) inidiaaa udah saya apdet X) dan disini, sesuai keinginan anda, ratenya naiiiik gahahahaha :'D *dibuang***  
**

**milky-return- **makasih review dan favenya X') Iya ceritanya kayaknya bakal banyak yang nyangkut ke evil series, eh.. gatau jugadeh *plak* :D**  
**

**el-ch4n- **salam kenal juga! XD makasih udah baca dan review~ dan terimakasih atas rasa penasarannya (?) :') ini udah kuapdet, keep reading juga ya XD**  
**

**chibiproject-** makasih udah direvieeeew! :D soal gakupo itu, humm.. life is a mystery? *ganyambung* soal dia akan diceritakan di chapter2 selanjutnya... mungkin. *plak* ini udh kuapdet ehehehe, keep reading yap X') *shot*

Yak! itu dia balasan ripiunya. hemm. Mending saya balesnya kayak begini aja apa PM satusatu? ._. kalo PM, jangan ada yang pake anonymous duuun ;3; *ribet balesnya*

Fandom ini sepi ya btw :'o Ayooo ramaikan fandom Vocaloid indo dengan ide-ide gila fujoshi atu fujodanshi di luar sana dooong 3 Ayo kita penuhin fandom ini dengan KaiLen! Mwahahahaha! *dilempar keluar*

Ehm, well, enjoy ajadeh! :3 chapter ini sedikit (?) lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya btw ;;XD

* * *

**xxXXxx :** Beginning of Adult Themes or Lime LOL I've warned you!

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but crappy plot of this story and OCs XD

* * *

::

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 2**

**::**

**Meet The Girl

* * *

**

Kaito mengendarai kuda kesayangannya menelusuri jalan setapak yang sudah mulai rusak, entah karena apa, selagi matanya terus memperhatikan jalan, menengok ke kiri, kanan, dan depan untuk menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sebuah kota. Sementara, langkah kuda hitamnya sudah mulai terlihat gontai, begitu pula wajah sang Pangeran yang terlihat sangat lelah.

Yah, sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Kerajaan Diamond. Pasokan bahan makanan yang dipersiapkannya hanya untuk 3 hari sudah mulai menipis, ia harus singgah di suatu tempat untuk mendapat persediaan bahan makanan lagi. Atau dia akan kehabisan energi dan kolaps. Lebih buruk lagi— mati. Mengingat pangeran sepertinya biasa dengan kehidupan yang nyaman di istana.

Namun, malang baginya, sejak tadi belum terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat ini, hanya ada pepohonan dan kegelapan tanpa ujung. Sementara kudanya tampaknya sudah mulai letih dan butuh tempat istirahat.

Inilah kenapa ia tidak begitu suka dunia luar.

Sejujurnya, daripada pergi mengembara ke tempat antah berantah dan 'tersiksa' seperti ini, Kaito lebih suka mendekam di Istana, menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai di luar kewajibannya sebagai pangeran. Duduk-duduk di balkon sambil memandang rembulan, membaca buku di taman, minum the _earl gray_ kesukaannya bersama tamu dan Ayahnya, dan yang paling Ia sukai—menyantap es krim buatan sahabat terbaiknya—Gakupo.

Namun itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan Kaito mengembara seperti ini.

Baginya, kerajaan tanpa Gakupo—butler serta 'mantan' sahabatnya itu, mungkin seperti kotak tanpa isi. Tentu saja, banyak kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa adanya Gakupo di sisinya, namun tetap saja, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Daripada berada dalam kerajaan seperti itu, lebih baik kalau dia pergi entah kemana, untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya atau apalah sebagai alasan, sejujurnya ia tak begitu mempedulikan hal itu sekarang. Namun setidaknya, mungkin itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

—dan cukup dengan ceritanya. Kaito dan kuda hitamnya terlihat sudah letih dengan perjalanan jauh yang telah mereka tempuh. Kaito tentu tahu tak lama lagi mereka akan jatuh jika kuda kesayangannya yang bernama Kyte ini tak segera diberi makanan dan tempat istirahat, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

….. Dan saat itu, seolah Tuhan mendengar permohonannya, ia melihat cahaya remang-remang, beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

Cahaya dari sebuah desa.

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran pergi mengembara ke berbagai tempat._

_Meninggalkan Kerajaan kebanggaannya._

_Pergi jauh, tanpa tahu arah._

_Bersama sang kuda kesayangan._

-o-o-

Kaito memacu kudanya untuk berjalan sebentar lagi, menuju desa yang dapat dilihatnya terdapat di bawah sebuah bukit.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, Kyte. Kau bisa istirahat kalau kita sudah sampai ke depan sana. Ayolah, aku tahu kau bisa." ucapnya lembut dengan senyum. Sesekali diusapnya kuda malang itu dengan kasih saying.

Kyte hanya meringkik sebagai balasan, namun kuda itu terus berjalan sesuai perintah Kaito, dan ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di atas bukit, tepat di bawahnya, Kaito, melihat keseluruhan desa itu.

Rumah-rumah di desa itu masih beratap jerami dan berdinding kayu, dengan penerangan lampu sederhana yang biasanya hanya Kaito temukan di taman-taman Istananya. Desa itu masih terlihat penuh penghijauan, dengan pohon-pohon besar dan kecil tersebar di tiap jalan.

Sedangkan untuk penghuninya— walaupun langit sudah gelap, orang-orang desa itu masih ada di luar, bersosialisasi satu sama lain dengan ceria, dan membuat api unggun besar di tempat yang sepertinya alun-alun kota sambil mengobrol di sekeliling api yang tampak hangat itu. Kaito tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut.

_Desa yang damai_, pikirnya. _Mungkin aku bisa mendapat tempat istirahat disini_.

Kaito menelusuri desa itu dengan matanya lebih jauh lagi, rumah-rumah berbahan sama terserbar dimana-mana, membuat matanya pening karena warna kuning jerami yang cukup mencolok. Ia baru saja memutuskan akan berhenti melihat desa itu dari atas bukit dan segera turun kesana,

—sampai ia menangkap satu bangunan ganjil, tepat di ujung desa itu, di sebuah bukit yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari bukit tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bangunan itu tinggi dan cukup megah, dengan atap yang berbentuk kerucut.

"Puri?"

Awalnya Kaito mengira itu adalah puri milik pemerintah desa tersebut—mungkin Raja. Namun, setelah melihat keadaan puri tersebut, pikiran itu dikesampingkannya.

Puri berwarna dominan kuning dengan selingan putih itu memang terkesan megah, namun catnya terlihat sudah mengelupas, beton yang menyangga puri itu retak-retak—namun anehnya, puri itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan rubuh. Seluruh jendela dan pintu tertutup, sepenglihatannya. Kecuali jendela di bagian paling atas puri, yang juga merupakan pemandangan ganjil. Gerbangnya tampak tertutup oleh sesuatu—seperti tanaman merambat yang berwarna kekuningan, Kaito tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dari tempat itu. Puri apa itu sebenar…

"HIIIIIEK!"

—Disadarkan oleh Kyte yang tiba-tiba meringkik—sepertinya meminta makanan, Kaito terbangun dari alam pikirannya dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari puri aneh itu dan menuntun kudanya menuruni bukit, menuju desa kuning itu.

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran singgah di sebuah desa kecil,_

_Desa sederhana yang senantiasa ceria._

_Sebuah puri tua rapuh menjulang ganjil di ujung desa,_

_Seolah tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya._

-o-o-

"Selamat datang, anak muda. Mau pesan sesuatu?"

Kaito disambut oleh suara tawa orang-orang yang tampak seperti sedang bersiap untuk mengadakan pesta dan suara ramah seseorang yang berdiri di samping meja resepsionis saat ia memasuki bangunan dari kayu yang memiliki papan nama bertuliskan 'Penginapan' tersebut.

"Ya, saya ingin menyewa satu kamar untuk.. beberapa malam, dan.. satu kandang kuda, untuk kudaku yang ada di luar." jawab Kaito tanpa banyak basa-basi. Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, seraya memberikan sebuah kunci kamar kepadanya.

"Kamarmu di lantai 2, kamar nomor 18, _bung_. Kami juga menyediakan bir disini, kalau kau mau, ikutlah berpesta bersama kami tengah malam nanti. Kami akan urus kudamu yang ada di luar." tawarnya, masih dengan senyum.

Kaito mengambil kunci itu dan mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan ke lantai atas, menemukan kamar yang sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera pada kuncinya, dan segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu empuk jika dibandingkan dengan kasur istananya, tentu saja. Mungkin itu juga sebabnya ia tidak bisa cepat tertidur malam itu.

"Panas sekali.. mungkin jendelanya harus kubuka sedikit.." pikir Kaito seraya bangkit dan membuka jendela kayu di sebelah kasurnya. Ketika jendela itu terbuka, dapat dirasakannya angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

Ah, angin malam yang sangat disukainya.

Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, gelap dan tak berbintang, namun rembulan yang biasanya selalu bisa ia saksikan di langit, dimanapun ia berada itu, tidak terlihat, tertutupi oleh puri tua yang terlihat lebih dekat dari sana. Kaito mendengus, sedikit kesal dengan puri yang mengganggu pemandangan indahnya. Namun pikirannya segera teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang lain.

"Benar juga… Puri itu."

Kaito turun dari tempat tidurnya, teringat akan perkataan orang di resepsionis tadi, tentang pesta minum yang akan diadakan tengah malam.

Lelaki itu melihat ke arah jam dinding, sepuluh menit lagi tengah malam.

Ia lebih suka es krim daripada bir, tapi.. mungkin ini juga kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang puri itu.

-o-o-

"Hei, anak muda! Kau datang!" sahut sang resepsionis—sekarang bartender— saat melihat Kaito turun dari kamarnya. Kaito hanya mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa dan melangkah ke arah stand minum.

"Aku mau _wine_ saja." pesan Kaito. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi sementara bartender menyiapkan minuman pesanannya, lalu melihat sekeliling. Di sebelahnya, seorang kakek tua yang tampak masih sehat sedang meminum segelas minuman alkohol.

Kakek itu terlihat agak mabuk, namun Kaito tetap menegurnya.

"Jadi, kakek warga asli desa ini?" tanyanya sok akrab.

Kakek itu terlhat tersinggung, "Hei, umurku masih cukup muda! Jangan panggil aku KAKEK! Dan tentu saja aku warga asli sini, ada masalah?" jawabnya ketus.

Kaito sweatdrop. Jelas-jelas lelaki itu sudah berumur 60 tahunan atau malah lebih, apanya yang _cukup muda_?

Namun Kaito tetap bersikap (sok) ramah, "Baiklah, pak. Aku hanya pengembara yang kebetulan singgah disini, jadi aku mau bertanya sedikit, bolehkah?"

"Oooh, ya! ya! Jelas-jelas kau bukan warga sini! Tanyalah apapun, nak! Tidak ada yang tidak diketahui George ini!" ucap kakek itu dengan diselingi suara *hic* atau semacamnya. Ia juga menyebutkan namanya walau tidak diminta. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Mm.. Puri kuning yang ada di ujung desa ini—sebenarnya puri apa?"

Ekspresi kakek itu yang tadinya terlihat konyol seketika jadi berubah tegang. Ia menghentakkan gelasnya keras-keras di meja sehingga menimbulkan percikan air alkohol di sekeliling gelasnya, lalu menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena mabuk,

"Kau.. pengembara, tapi tidak tahu tentang legenda desa ini?"

"Hah? Err.. tidak, aku masih pemula—eh, maksudku pengembara baru, maaf.. legenda apa?"

Kakek itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, bersiap bercerita. Nafasnya berbau alkohol dan benar-benar menyengat hidung, namun Kaito berusaha tidak menyinggungnya soal itu,

"Puri itu adalah milik Putri pelindung desa ini, puri yang dahulu merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan."

"Putri? Hanya Putri seorang diri?"

"Benar. Menurut legenda—keluarga itu menghilang secara misterius, dan yang tersisa hanya seorang Putri yang kemudian dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat. Dia tidak akan pernah bertambah tua, tidak akan pernah mati, dia abadi." George berhenti disitu, meneguk birnya sekali lagi. "Namun, sebagai gantinya, ia dikurung di ruangan teratas dan terpencil dari puri itu. Selamanya sendiri dalam Puri berisi pelayan-pelayan yang telah lama mati. Yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya, yah, kau tahulah, seorang Pangeran yang tulus mencintainya. Seperti legenda kebanyakan." lanjutnya menyelesaikan cerita.

"Pangeran?" Kaito merasa jantungnya seolah berdegup lebih kencang. Putri itu menunggu cinta sejatinya, sama sepertinya. Dan dia bilang.. Pangeran? Siapa tahu Kaito bisa menyelamatkan putri itu dan menjadikannya Permaisurinya!

"—Ya, Pangeran. Namun hanya pangeran yang _terpilih_." Kakek itu memberi penekanan pada kata 'terpilih', membuat Kaito mengenryitkan alis bingung.

"Puri itu disegel oleh sang Penyihir, membuat sulur-sulur tumbuhan merambat mengelilingi Puri yang semakin rapuh. Sulur _mawar kuning berduri_. Dan orang-orang—atau Pangeran-Pangeran yang ingin menolong sang Putri harus berhadapan dengan mawar-mawar ajaib berduri tajam itu."

"Apa mawar itu segitu hebatnya? Tinggal dipotong dengan pedang, beres kan?" tanya Kaito bingung. Kakek itu memelototinya dengan mata yang memerah karena alkohol,

"Tidak semudah itu, anak muda! Mawar itu adalah buatan sang Penyihir jahat! Beberapa kali pun dipotong, mawar itu akan tumbuh kembali dengan cepat, dengan duri-duri yang makin besar dan tajam! Sudah banyak korban yang mati sia-sia disana. Anak muda, kalau kau berniat melakukannya, kusarankan, jangan sia-siakan nyawamu!" tegasnya sebelum Ia meneguk minumannya sekali lagi dan kembali termabuk-mabuk.

Kaito hanya menatap wine-nya yang sudah datang sejak tadi, memikirkan perkataan kakek itu dengan gelisah,

_Haruskah aku pergi?_

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran mendengar tentang puri yang terkutuk_

_Tempat sang putri yang terkurung_

_Menunggu cinta sejatinya datang._

_Dalam puri yang mengekang kebebasannya_

_Dalam rantaian mawar kuning berduri_

-o-o-

"Aku harus pergi."

_Benar, karena ini adalah kesempatanku_.

-o-o-

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya di depan Puri yang memiliki menara tinggi itu. Ya, sepertinya rasa playbo—ehm, rasa ingin tahunya untuk bertemu cinta sejatinya benar-benar mengalahkan ketakutannya setelah mendengar cerita dari kakek tersebut. Benar saja, Puri itu dikelilingi ratusan mawar kuning yang berduri tajam dan tampak liar. Rupanya ini kumpulan tanaman yang ia lihat dari atas bukit hari sebelumnya.

Mawar itu mengelilingi Puri, dan yang membuat Kaito sedikit merinding adalah—tidak jarang terlihat beberapa noda bercak darah di kelopak kuning yang indah itu, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti mawar merah daripada mawar kuning. _Darah_ makhluk hidup yang mencoba masuk ke puri ini.

"Rupanya benar kata kakek itu," pikir Kaito sejenak, "Mawar-mawar yang mengelilingi puri ini, mencegah siapapun yang berniat masuk ke dalamnya."

Kaito menelan ludah. Ini lebih mengerikan dari yang ia duga! Sempat terpikir di kepalanya untuk melangkah mundur dan menjauh dari tempat itu segera dan pergi ke desa selanjutnya, namun saat itu juga, ia—ia melihatnya!

Bayangan seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning di jendela teratas Puri itu.

Putri!

Pendiriannya kembali teguh. Dia akan menolong Putri kecil yang kesepian itu, bagaimanapun caranya! Jika apa yang dikatakan kakek itu benar— Putri itu telah berada disana selama beratus-ratus tahun—sendirian. Pasti sangat menyakitkan rasanya.

"Tunggulah putri! Aku akan menolongmu keluar dari tempat ini segera!" serunya sambil mengayunkan pedang biru kebanggannya ke arah mawar-mawar tersebut.

Kaito baru saja akan menebas satu tangkai mawar di depannya— jika ia tidak dikejutkan oleh gerakan serentak semua tanaman mawar berduri yang sempat ditakutinya itu.

Mereka bergerak, membukakan jalan untuk sang pangeran menuju ke dalam puri.

Jalan yang sempurna.

Kaito tercengang sesaat, namun ia tetap tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Mungkin saja memang ada saatnya mawar-mawar itu kehilangan kekuatannya?

Ataukah, dialah Pangeran terpilih yang disinggung kakek itu?

Apapun alasannya, Kaito segera melangkah, menuju jalan masuk Puri yang disadarinya tetap bernoda darah dimana-mana. Tak jarang dilihatnya tengkorak-tengkorak yang bergelimpangan di sekitarnya—membuatnya sedikit merinding. Namun kemudian, hal itu tidak lagi dipedulikannya.

Ia terus naik, naik, dan naik, menuju bagian teratas puri itu.

.

-o-o-

.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, menyoba menyamakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Menelusuri tangga yang panjang dan berputar-putar dari lantai paling bawah rupanya cukup menguras tenaganya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan kakinya terasa sangat pegal.

Namun, setidaknya usahanya membuahkan hasil.

Di depannya, sebuah pintu kayu dengan cat putih yang juga mulai pudar— seolah menunggu untuk dibuka, berdiri dengan kokohnya. Kaito tersenyum dan berdiri tegak—memikirkan seorang putri cantik yang menunggunya di balik pintu ini. Putri yang akhirnya akan diselamatkannya.

Dengan satu dorongan dari Pangeran berambut biru tersebut, Pintu itu pun terbuka lebar.

"Putri—!"

Sepasang mata berwarna biru tua mengamati sekeliling ruangan sempit yang sedikit berdebu di depannya, yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah jendela kecil, lemari kecil, meja kayu bulat di tengah ruangan, dan double bed berwarna kuning di ujung. Kamar sang Putri, sepertinya.

— Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua mata itu akhirnya menangkap sosok seseorang di dekat jendela, berdiri dengan tenangnya, seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaito samasekali.

Seorang gadis, berambut pirang, dengan rambut yang tergerai halus sepundak, dan gaun berwarna hitam-merah yang tidak menutupi kaki putih mulus yang dimiliknya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang Pangeran, dan saat itu, Kaito bisa melihat dengan jelas—wajah manis yang membuatnya terpana. Bola mata biru yang indah, bibir merah yang mungil, pipi yang halus, dan— semuanya.

Sempurna.

xxXXxx

"Putri?" bisik Kaito pelan, seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polos,

"Siapa kau?" ucapnya pelan dengan suara imut yang semakin membuat Kaito serasa ingin meledak.

"Pangeran Kaito dari Kerajaan Diamond. Perkenalkan." Kaito sedikit membungkuk sebelum berjalan perlahan ke arah sang Putri. Gadis itu belum sempat menjawab apa-apa saat tiba-tiba sang Pangeran sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Pangeran?"

Kaito tidak menyahut apa-apa. Setelah melihat gadis ini dari dekat, tubuhnya seolah mengkhianati hatinya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan diri—namun tangannya berkata lain. Dipegangnya dagu kecil itu, lalu diangkatnya supaya matanya dan mata biru itu bertatapan langsung.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, dikecupnya bibir merah mungil itu dengan ganas.

"Mm—mmh—!" sang gadis tampak terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha memberontak, namun usahanya gagal karena Kaito segera memegang kedua tangannya dengan sigap. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kaito memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kecil itu, menjelajahi rongga mulut milik sang Putri, dan mengajak lidah sang Putri untuk bertautan dengannya.

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran memasuki Puri terkutuk._

_Mawar kuning membukakan jalan untuknya yang terpilih_

_Untuknya menemukan sang putri yang terkurung_

_Dan melakukan hal yang terlarang_

_Dalam ruangan berdinding suci._

-o-o-

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati ciuman yang panas, Kaito melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir sang Putri. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mendorong sang Putri ke dinding terdekat sambil tetap memegang tangannya, kemudian ciumannya beralih ke tempat yang lain— leher yang putih dan tampak sangat mengundang selera sang pangeran.

"Pa-pangeran.. Apa yang—" sang Putri mendesah pelan, namun tidak memberontak seperti tadi. Ia justru menutup matanya dan tampak menikmati hal yang dilakukan sang pangeran vulgar kepadanya.

"Ssh.." bisik Kaito. "Jangan panggil aku Pangeran. Panggil aku, Kaito." —lalu digigitnya perbatasan antara leher dan bahu gadis mungil itu, menimbulkan desahan yang lebih keras dan semakin mengundang hasrat sang Pangeran yang kini tersenyum licik.

Tangan Kaito mulai meninggalkan tangan sang Putri yang sekarang tampak lebih tenang, beralih ke bahunya, dengan tujuan menanggalkan bagian atas gaun berwarna merah tersebut.

"Kau akan suka ini, Putri kecilku." bisik Kaito tepat di telinga sang Putri. Sementara tangannya mulai menanggalkan gaun yang dipakainya, mulutnya menjilat dan menggigit pelan daun telinga gadis kecil yang malang itu.

"K-kaito.. jangan.. a-aahh.. nnh.." desah gadis itu lagi. Kaito membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang panas sekali lagi, membuat gadis itu justru mendesah makin keras.

Dan ia suka itu.

Bagian atas gaun sang Putri sudah terbuka sampai ke bagian bahunya. Tangan Kaito beralih ke bagian yang lain, yaitu bagian bawah.

Disingkapnya rok hitam yang terkesan _gothic_ itu dengan satu tangan, dan tangan kokoh itu mulai menjelajahi paha dan betis halus yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, membuat gadis di bawahnya sedikit bergetar dan tetap mendesah. Kaito tersenyum dan tetap menggerakkan tangannya bergerak ke atas, ke atas, dan—

"… huh?"

xxXXxx

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara teriakan seorang lelaki terdengar keras sampai ke luar puri tinggi itu, ke desa kuning, sampai ke desa tetangganya, kemana-mana. Oke, teriakan Kaito memang dasyat.

".. Sepertinya ada korban lagi di puri kuning?" ucap seorang Kakek—George, yang segera memasang posisi berdoa dengan wajah iba, posisi itu segera diikuti teman-temannya yang sekarang berkomat-kamit dalam bahasa yang aneh (sepertinya berdoa).

"Anak muda yang malang. Setidaknya, aku sudah memperingatkannya. Namandabu."

.

Sementara, di puri itu sendiri?

.

Kaito terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang memucat. Di depannya, Putri yang barusan diserangnya, sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dengan gaun yang sudah hampir terbuka seluruhnya berkat keterampilan tangan sang pangeran, berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang dingin, pandangan yang menusuk.

"T- tidak mungkin.." Kaito memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, berharap hal yang barusan dirasakannya-yang membuatnya berteriak tadi— tidak nyata, setidaknya hanya perasaannya saja, atau ada alasan yang logis mengenai itu.

"Ka-kau.." masih dengan wajah pucat, Kaito menelan ludahnya,

"KAU LAKI-LAKI..?"

.

—Setelah Kaito mengatakan hal itu. Semuanya hening. Kaito mengharapkan kata 'Oh bukan, aku perempuan kok! Tadi itu hanya perasaanmu saja!' atau setidaknya, jawaban yang logis dari sang utrid, namun ia hanya tersenyum dingin.

"..Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

.

… Rasanya Kaito mau mati saja sekarang..

.

"T-tapi.. orang-orang desa bilang kalau kau.. kau.. puri ini…." ucapan Kaito terputus saat anak itu menghampirinya, dengan senyum sinis. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang benar benar manis ke wajah sang Pangeran yang terlihat semakin pucat.

"Ada alasan mengenai hal itu," bisiknya pelan. ".. Yang lebih penting, aku terkejut kau berani melakukan hal kotor seperti itu pada pertemuan pertama kita. Katakan, apa aku semanis itu?" ucapnya dingin dengan nada yang terdengar seduktif.

Kaito gelagapan dan secepatnya berdiri saat jarak bibirnya dengan anak itu tinggal beberapa sentimeter.

"I-itu karena kupikir kau perempuan! Asal tahu saja, aku ini masih normal! Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki, dan—"

Ucapan Kaito terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tawa sinis lain dari arah pintu. Lelaki itu segeramenoleh secepat yang ia bisa, dan menemukan seseorang—berambut pirang dan pendek sebahu, dengan mata biru dan wajah yang mungil berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum di wajah.

Seseorang yang wajahnya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan anak yang barusan menghampirinya.

Mungkin bedanya hanya, anak yang ini mengenakan gaun yang modelnya sama persis, namun berwarna putih, dan memakai bandana putih yang berpita besar di atasnya.

"Ufufufu, Oh.. Ini pertama kalinya kita kedatangan tamu yang semesum ini, Len. Kau tak bisa bayangkan seberapa banyak foto _hot_ yang kudapatkan saat mengintip kalian berdua dari pintu rahasia tadiii~ awww, kau terlihat sangat manis, Len!" seru anak itu riang, sambil menggoyangkan kamera di tangannya, dan menunjukkannya kepada anak yang bergaun hitam.

Anak yang bergaun hitam menghela nafas, "Tapi kau menyukainya kan Rin? Justru aku yang jadi korban disini! Cukup, aku takkan mau berpura-pura jadi kau lagi! Ini perlakuan terburuk yang pernah kudapat selama hidupku!" lanjutnya sambil merapikan sedikit bagian gaunnya yang terlihat berantakan.

Anak yang bergaun putih lagi-lagi terkikik, "Hei, kita masih dalam permainan, kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja! Lagipula—tentu saja aku menyukainya! Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik selain melihat dua orang lelaki tampan seperti kalian melakukan hal yang nakal seperti—"

"Hei! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Kaito menyela ucapan mereka dengan wajah yang masih pucat pasi. "Bisa tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

"Maksud apa?" jawab kedua anak itu bersamaan dengan wajah polos. Kaito sweatdrop.

"SEMUANYA!" teriaknya keras, membuat kedua anak di depannya saling pandang dengan wajah _clueless_. Tanpa mempedulikan itu, Kaito melanjutkan,

"Pertama—Kenapa bisa ada dua orang berwajah sama disini. Kedua, seingatku aku kesini untuk menemukan seorang Putri cantik lemah dan kesepian yang katanya dikurung disini oleh Penyihir jahat dan menunggu seseorang untuk membebaskannya, _tapi_ kenapa yang kutemukan malah LELAKI BERPAKAIAN PEREMPUAN yang hampir—ah, tidak, _sudah_ menipuku seperti dia?" —ia menunjuk anak bergaun hitam dengan wajah histeris— yang tampaknya terganggu dengan tuduhan 'menipu' itu.

Anak bergaun putih yang pertama menjawab, dengan sedikit helaan nafas.

"Begini ya, Pangeran mesum.. kalau kau bertanya kenapa ada dua orang berwajah sama disini, tentu saja sudah jelas. Jawabannya adalah karena kami _kembar_. Monyet saja tahu."

"Ha?" Kaito bengong.

"Lalu, cerita tentang putri-yang-dikurung-oleh-penyihir-jahat itu hanya gosip yang dibuat rakyat jelata yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenyataannya, di kastil ini ada Pangeran dan Putri kembar. Putri itu adalah aku, Rin Kagamine, dan Pangeran-nya adalah saudara kembarku, Len Kagamine!" lanjut anak yang bergaun putih sambil menunjuk saudara kembarnya.

"Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini, berpakaian sebagai perempuan, dalam ruangan teratas kastil yang serba tertutup dan kecil seperti ini, itu karena aku kalah suit dengan Rin." anak bergaun hitam yang bernama Len itu menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa? S-suit?"

"_Well_, kami melakukan permainan kecil seperti— permainan hukuman. Itu kebiasaan kami sejak kecil. Dan terakhir kali kami bermain suit dengan hukuman, aku kalah, dan Rin membuat ide gila seperti ini."

"…Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Tidak penting juga."

"Tapi aku penasaran!"

Rin dan Len menghela nafas kesal—hampir bersamaan. Sejujurnya, semua hal itu selama ini telah menjadi rahasia milik mereka berdua saja. Dan sekarang, seorang pangeran mesum memaksa mereka untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Yah, ide gila Rin itu.." Len akhirnya membuka mulut karena terus didesak oleh tatapan memelas Kaito.

"Dia menyuruhku berpura-pura jadi gadis-lemah-lembut-yang-terkurung-di-kastil sesuai gosip rakyat jelata, dan menyebarkan gosip itu sampai ke negeri lain untuk mendatangkan Pangeran- Pangeran yang kesepian untuk menolongku, dan semacam itulah." lanjutnya singkat.

"Oh, dan soal mawar-mawar yang memilih Pangeran yang akan masuk itu, itu karena mawar itu mencerminkan keinginanku. Aku tidak mau sampai ada orang berwajah jelek yang memaksa masuk untuk menjadi pasanganku atau pasangan Len!" –mendengar penjelasan Rin yang ini, Kaito sweatdrop.

"… O-oke, aku cukup mengerti sampai situ. Lalu, untuk apa sebenarnya ..errr.. Putri Rin, melakukan itu? Kau tahu, banyak pangeran yang lebih.. emm… _berani_ daripadaku, dan bukankah itu akan semakin menimbulkan salah paham jika pangeran itu melakukan sesuatu kepada Pangeran Len, seperti—"

"Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi?" kata Rin melengkapi. Kaito mengangguk canggung, dan Rin hanya tertawa keras.

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan! Adegan antara lelaki tampan dan lelaki imut seperti Len, bukankah itu mengesankan?"

Kaito memasang tampang bengong sebengong-bengongnya. Len mendesah sweatdrop.

"..Apalagi suara-suara desahan dan setiap gerakan yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain dengan ritme yang berirama— _awwwww~_ Aku sampai mimisan ketika mengintip kalian tadi! Sayang belum sampai adegan yang lebih hot! Harusnya kau tetap meneruskan aktifitasmu walaupun tahu Len adalah lelaki, pangeran bodoh! Kau tinggal membuat tanganmu menelusuri lebih jauh lagii, ke bagian tubuhnya yang lebih sensitif.. oh, aku akan memberitahumu nanti! Pokoknya, harusnya kau terus membuatnya mendesaaaah, daaaaaan_— KYAAAAA~!"_

Rin masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak-pantas-didengar-anak-dibawah-umur dengan suara keras sambil sesekali berteriak-teriak ala _fangirl_. Sementara Len, menyadari ekspresi super bingung Kaito, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang Pangeran yang masih bengong, dan berbisik kecil,

"Kau tahu istilah _fujoshi_? Itulah Rin."

-o-o-

_Kenyataan mulai terungkap._

_Sang pangeran menghadapi putri dan pangeran kembar dalam puri terkutuk._

_Pangeran bergaun hitam yang kalah,_

_Putri bergaun hitam yang menang._

_Sang pangeran terperangkap dalam permainan si kembar berwajah manis_

_Dan penyesalan, selalu datang terlambat._

-o-o-

Kaito terduduk di pojokan ruangan, memasang posisi berjongkok dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya, sambil bermisuh-misuh. Aura kelam terlihat mengelilingi tubuhnya, membuat Pangeran dan Putri kembar di belakangnya hanya sweatdrop dan berusaha untuk tidak menggubris lelaki berambut biru tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, hukuman apa yang kau berikan padaku ini?" bisiknya perlahan dengan wajah yang memucat, "Aku mengembara dengan tujuan mencari cinta sejatiku, tapi apa yang kutemukan ini? Pangeran dan Putri kembar dengan permainan gila mereka. Aku bahkan melakukan hal kotor pada sesama jenis. Ampunilah dosaku, Ya Tuhan!" ujarnya makin stress. Rin dan Len yang daritadi hanya memperhatikannya hanya menghela nafas pelan,

"Yah, jadi.. karena kami sudah menceritakan rahasia kami padamu, Pangeran mesum, bukankah akan lebih adil kalau kau juga menceritakan alasanmu sampai datang kesini, bahkan sampai melakukan perbuatan _hot_—ehm, maksudku, tidak senonoh seperti itu pada pertemuan pertamamu dengan Len. Apa ada hubungannya dengan hal yang daritadi kau ucapkan di pojokan sana?" Rin akhirnya angkat bicara. Len juga mengangguk sambil menyeruput tehnya. —entah sejak kapan mereka sudah mengadakan acara minum teh lengkap dengan peralatan di tengah-tengah ruangan—

"Aku masih marah padamu soal itu, tapi kalau kau punya alasan logis mengenai itu, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti mojok di sana dan bergabung dengan kami disini supaya kami bisa mendengar cerita lengkapnya?" tambah Len.

Kaito menengok ke arah kedua anak kembar itu. Perutnya memang sudah sedikit lapar dan mulai mengeluarkan bunyi nggak elit—mengingat ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ditambah, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga kalau dia menceritakan alasannya pada kedua anak itu. Toh sebenarnya dia juga cukup tertarik untuk menjadikan Rin permaisurinya karena ia cukup manis.

Jadi, Kaito bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah memelas.

-o-o-

"Jadi, kau mengembara untuk mencari cinta sejatimu?" kata Rin, mengulang perkataan Kaito barusan. Kaito mengangguk sambil meneguk tehnya ,

"Uh-huh. Dan, kupikir mungkin Putri yang ada di Puri ini bisa jadi cinta sejatiku. Apalagi dia sangat manis— jadi tanpa sadar, aku—"

Namun perkataannya terpotong saat Len membanting tehnya—menyebabkan cairan berwarna cokelat bening itu tumpah ke kain putih yang menyelimuti meja kayu tersebut. Kaito dan Rin tersentak.

"Jangan bercanda!" serunya dengan wajah geram,

"Kau berani melakukan hal seperti itu padaku hanya karena kau _menganggap_ku cinta sejatimu? Kau terlalu egois!" ia memelototi Kaito dengan mata birunya yang sempat-sempatnya dikagumi oleh Kaito di tengah-tengah perdebatan itu. Kaito merapatkan jarinya grogi,

"Ehh— yah, habis itu kebiasaan. M-maaf.."

Namun kata-kata Kaito justru membuat Len makin geram.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau anggap orang lain itu apa? Mainanmu? Boneka yang bisa seenaknya kau mainkan? Seandainya yang kau serang tadi itu bukan aku, tapi Rin, kau pasti—"

"Len," sela Rin, menghentikan kata-kata hinaan saudara kembarnya pada Pangeran berambut biru yang sekarang terlihat takut itu, "Di luar sana, banyak orang yang hidupnya berbeda dengan kita, kau harus menerima itu. Dia _berbeda_ dengan kita, dan kita tidak boleh memprotes jalan hidupnya."

Rin mengelus pelan rambut Len dengan senyum tenang, membuat kembarannya menghela nafas kesal dan kembali duduk, walaupun masih mengirim tatapan membunuh kepada Kaito yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Emm, yah.. maaf atas kelakuan Len. Bagaimanapun, ini semua salahku juga sih, maaf kau juga jadi terlibat, Pangeran Kaito." kata Rin dengan tenang. Kaito tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya, namun ia mengangguk saja.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh iya, lalu.. kau mau mencari cinta sejatimu.. dan begitu melihat Len, kau langsung.. jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu?" ia berusaha terlihat tenang, namun jelas sekali saat mengatakan kata 'jatuh cinta' itu sesaat wajahnya berubah mesum—kebiasaan seorang fujoshi sejati, atau apalah itu.

"Y-ya.. Selama ini aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu dengan banyak gadis, dan di Negeriku, itu sesuatu yang wajar, jadi— Um, maafkan aku, Pangeran Len." jawab Kaito, masih dengan nada takut-takut, menatap Len. Namun Len hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak membalas ucapan itu— jelas sekali dia masih merasa kesal.

Kaito menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke desa lain secepatnya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kerajaanku bisa saja sudah benar-benar hancur saat aku pulang nanti. itu perkiraan terburukku dan…"

"Tunggu—Kenapa kau harus pergi? Jelas-jelas kau sudah menemukan calon permaisurimu disini!" cegat Rin. Kaito terlihat tercengang,

"Permaisuriku?" ulangnya, terlihat bingung. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu raut wajahnya mulai terlihat berbinar-binar dengan sedikit rona merah,

"Apa itu maksudnya— _kau_ mau menjadi permaisuriku, Putri Rin?" tebaknya. Dalam otaknya, berbagai pikiran narsis mulai muncul. Seperti : _ternyata gadis semanis ini juga jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama! Aku memang mempesona! _–kebiasaan seorang playboy.

"Tentu saja tidak." satu kalimat dari Rin membuyarkan pikiran narsis Kaito, membuat lelaki itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi _ngga_k elit.

"La-lalu, apa maksudmu dengan 'permaisuri'? Apa kau punya rekomendasi gadis lain di desa ini yang—"

"Gadis? Memangnya yang disebut permaisuri itu harus selalu seorang gadis?" potong Rin dengan nada yang terdengar mencurigakan (di telinga Kaito dan Len). Kaito mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kalau kau mencari pasangan hidup yang cocok untukmu, dia ada disini!" lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk Len yang langsung tersedak saat mendengar perkataan kembarannya. Sementara Kaito yang sekarang benar-benar terjatuh dari kursinya (dengan posisi yang benar-benar nggak elit) terlihat pucat,

"OH, HEI! Aku masih normal! Mana mungkin aku membawa seorang LAKI-LAKI—semanis apapun dia—ke depan Ayahandaku dan menyebutnya sebagai 'cinta sejatiku'? Berhentilah bercanda, Putri Rin!" seru Kaito seraya berdiri, diikuti dengan Len.

"BENAR! Aku juga tidak mau jadi pendamping orang mesum seperti dia! Walaupun bersaudara dengan orang sejenismu, Rin, aku ini tetap normal! Aku masih lebih suka perempuan daripada laki-laki!" protesnya.

Rin menghela nafas sabar,

"Hei, aku hanya memberi ide! Aku berkata begitu karena aku melihat bahwa kalian sangat sangat cocok!" gadis itu ikut berdiri, "Dan asal kalian tahu, orang-orang sepertiku—yang disebut fujoshi— itu punya kekuatan spesial untuk melihat kecocokan antara lelaki dengan lelaki lainnya! Walaupun dari awal kalian tidak saling suka, perkiraan kecocokan kami tidak mungkin salah! Tak lama lagi, kalian pasti akan saling jatuh cinta daaan— fufufufu…."

Rin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tawa mengerikan—atau mesum— panjang yang membuat Kaito dan Len (entah kenapa) meneteskan keringat dingin.

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran, terjebak dalam Puri Mawar Kuning._

_Dengan Pangeran kembar yang murka,_

_dan Putri kembar yang tertawa._

_._

_Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang gagaklah yang tertawa di luar sana._

_._

-o-o-

Dua siluet seseorang berambut panjang terlihat dalam sebuah gua, gua yang gelap dan terpencil di tengah-tengah hutan. Hanya ada dua tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk hidup disana— seolah semua binatang hutan enggan untuk mendekati gua yang memang terlihat mengerikan tersebut.

Salah satu dari siluet tersebut terlihat sedang menatap sebuah bola kaca di depannya. Mulutnya mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata, seperti mantera, membuat bayangannya yang terpantul dalam bola kaca bening itu perlahan melebur—dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, pemandangan sebuah desa dan Puri tua berwarna kuning.

Siluet itu tertawa jahat.

Ia memperhatikan pemandangan dalam bola kacanya dengan saksama, sampai bola kaca itu memantulkan bayangan tiga orang— seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan dua orang berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah yang sama. Ia kembali terkekeh, dan mengayunkan tangannya perlahan, mengisyaratkan pada siluet satu lagi untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Ada perintah untukku, Ratu?" ucap siluet yang tampak seperti seorang laki-laki sambil membungkukkan badannya pada siluet satu lagi yang dipanggilnya 'Ratu'.

"Ya," jawab sang Ratu, "Aku ingin kau membawa gadis ini ke hadapanku. Putri dari Puri kuning."

Bersamaan dengan perintah itu, salah satu siluet tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan menghilang dengan cepat dari dalam gua itu, diiringi dengan senyum menyeringai seorang lagi.

"Jangan buat aku kecewa, pengawal setiaku."

-o-o-

Kaito tampak terduduk di salah satu anak tangga dalam Puri besar itu. Ia memandang ke arah jendela yang tertutup di seberangnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai hal, dimulai dengan dua pangeran dan putri kembar yang aneh (terutama putrinya), serta misteri tentang Puri ini yang masih membuatnya penasaran.

Dilihat dari sikap mereka yang selalu mengadakan permainan berdua—karena bosan, katanya, kedua anak kembar itu sepertinya tampak ingin sekali pergi dari Puri ini. Namun mengapa mereka tidak melakukannya? Rumor bahwa ada penyihir jahat yang telah mengurung sang Putri disini— semua itu masih belum dipecahkannya. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang lain, yang ganjil, di puri ini, tapi apakah itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Lamunan Kaito buyar seketika saat sebuah suara yang familiar menegurnya.

Itu suara Len.

Kaito menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan seorang anak, ehm, lelaki berambut kuning yang masih memakai gaun hitam merah sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya, perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju tempatnya duduk.

"Ah, hanya menenangkan diri. Saudara kembarmu membuat kepalaku sedikit kacau." ucapnya dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Len tersenyum, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang pangeran.

"Sama," katanya sambil menatap Kaito, "Punya saudara kembar seperti itu cukup sulit lho." ia tertawa kecil, tawa yang benar-benar manis. Kaito sempat terpesona selama beberapa saat karenanya—namun ia segera menyadarkan dirinya dengan menampar pipinya sendiri—.

"Ehm, dimana putri Rin?" tanya Kaito, mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Masih di atas, sedang membereskan sisa-sisa minum teh. Hari ini gilirannya bersih-bersih, kami sudah membuat daftar," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Kaito tersenyum gugup, memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Ia masih merasa agak takut kepada Len karena sikapnya saat minum teh tadi, dan sepertinya Len belum bisa memaafkannya karena telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak itu.

Sekarang, dari dekat, Kaito bisa melihat— kedua anak itu tentu saja jauh lebih muda daripadanya— mungkin tiga belas tahun. Itu berarti, Kaito telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak _lelaki_ di bawah umur? Tuhan, jika seseorang mengetahui hal ini— dia bukan saja bisa disangka homoseksual, tapi juga pedofil!

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat (dengan Kaito mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati), Len akhirnya unjuk bicara.

"Umm.. soal ketika minum teh tadi, maafkan aku ya.." ucapnya lirih, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kaito, "Aku sedang emosi tadi, karena teringat masa lalu. Jadi tanpa sadar aku membentakmu, padahal kau sudah minta maaf, dan sudah member penjelasan."

Kaito tercengang— kaget karena tiba-tiba Len meminta maaf seperti itu— aneh, kemana perginya Len yang tampak sangat mengerikan di meja teh tadi?

"Aah, ti-tidak apa-apa! Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku memang salah karena langsung—err, melakukan pelecehan—padamu. Pantas kok kalau kau jadi membenciku karena itu. M-maafkan aku!" –reflek, Kaito menundukkan kepalanya.

Len, di luar dugaan Kaito, tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah. Pada awalnya juga ini semua ide Rin. Toh dia terlihat senang melihat kejadian tadi, jadi tidak apa-apalah."

Kaito terdiam sesaat.

Tadi apa katanya?

'_Aku sedang emosi tadi, karena teringat masa lalu'_? – Masa lalu apa? Masa lalu macam apa yang membuatnya semarah tadi? Apa itu berhubungan dengan misteri Puri ini?

Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Emm.. pangeran Len, kalau aku boleh tahu—"

.

_PRANG!_

"KYAAAA!"

.

Kaito segera menghentikan ucapannya dan berdiri, begitu pula dengan Len. Teriakan tadi, teriakan melengking milik Rin! Ditambah bunyi seperti kaca pecah sebelumnya—

"Di atas terjadi sesuatu!" cetus Kaito.

"Aku tahu! Ayo cepat!" Len segera berlari menaiki tangga ke atas, secepat mungkin, diikuti oleh Kaito.

-o-o-

Pintu ruangan itu masih tertutup, dan suara Rin sudah tidak terdengar dari dalam. Namun, baik Kaito maupun Len masih merasa ada yang aneh. Ada _sesuatu_ di dalam sana, sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Len membuka pintu itu dengan cepat, menimbulkan suara debuman cukup keras saat batang pintu itu membuka dan membanting tembok dengan kencang.

Namun Kaito dan Len tidak mempedulikannya. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada sosok seorang lelaki berambut panjang di dekat jendela yang tengah menahan tubuh Rin yang tampak tidak sadar dengan satu tangannya.

Orang mencurigakan.

Putri berambut pirang itu tampaknya dibuat pingsan oleh orang mencurigakan tersebut. Jendela di belakang sang pria asing itu tidak terbuka, namun kacanya pecah, berserakan ke lantai. Dapat disimpulkan, pria asing itu masuk melalui jendela dengan cara memecahkan kacanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin?" pekik Len murka. Ia mencoba mendekati pria berambut panjang itu untuk melancarkan serangan—apapun bentuknya— padanya, namun sang pria segera mengambil langkah pencegahan.

Ia menodongkan pisau pada leher sang Putri yang tengah kehilangan kesadaran, membuat Len menghentikan langkahnya dan menggeram.

"Jangan mendekat. Kau tahu apa akibatnya." ucap pria itu dengan nada mengancam. Ia mundur ke belakang dan sempat menatap ke arah Kaito dan Len dengan pandangan tajam, sebelum melompat keluar jendela, membawa Rin bersamanya.

"Tunggu!" Len mencoba mengejar mereka dan berlari mendekati jendela, melihat kebawah. Mereka berada di lantai tertinggi puri, beratus-ratus kaki dari tanah, namun sosok pria tadi dan bahkan Rin, tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Mereka seolah lenyap di atas langit yang cerah tanpa awan.

Dan tidak mungkin bagi Len untuk melompat dari situ sekarang juga dan mengejar mereka, tentu saja.

"Sial! Siapa orang itu sebenarnya? Rin!" teriak Len geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke dinding, membuat dinding itu retak karena kekuatan sang pangeran berambut kuning.

Sementara Kaito, hanya tercengang. Daritadi, ia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak atau berkata-kata. Ia bahkan tidak percaya pada matanya, pada _apa_ yang dilihatnya barusan.

Lelaki tadi, lelaki yang membawa Rin pergi, lelaki yang memiliki pandangan mata yang sangat dikenalnya, dengan bola mata berwarna ungu lembut, serta warna rambut panjang yang senada dengan rambutnya. Suara yang terdengar tajam namun juga sangat oa rindukan.

Lelaki yang telah meninggalkan Ia, keluarga, dan Kerajaannya,

Kamui Gakupo.

-o-o-

_Putri bergaun putih kembali membuat permainan,_

_Dengan dirinya sebagai korban yang hilang._

_Dan sang gagak sebagai penyihir yang menghilangkan._

_._

_._

_Bersamaan dengan dimulainya permainan,_

_Sang pangeran kembali menemukan cintanya yang hilang_

.

.

-o-o-o-

* * *

**A/N :**

Yaaaay, that's it! :D

Pertama kali nulis adegan lime yang dipost /A/ *degdegkan* semoga aja hasilnya memuaskan :3 Nanti akan ada adegan macam itu lagi, tentu saja. Entah di chapter berapa, dan entah bakalan ada lime apa lemon, doakan saja author kuat bikinnya =/3/= (Yah, kalau fic ini bisa berlanjut sampai situ, ehehe ;;8D)

Kembali ke cerita (?), mungkin diantara readers tertjintah ada yang sempet bingung di adegan limenya 'KENAPA STRAIGHT? KATANYA YAOI!' karena memang awalnya saya buat seolah Kaito (hampir) ngeraep Rin, padahal aslinya Len gahahaha. :D secara pribadi, aku suka Fujoshi!Rin, dan sebenernya muka-mukanya Rin itu emang lumayan mesum kan =w=d *dilempar jeruk*

Daaaaan soal dua siluet jahat di gua itu, yap! Salah satunya Gakupo! w salah satunya? Guess who is it! Dia yang berperan jadi antagonis di seluruh cerita ini XD

Now that you've come this far, Review? :)


	3. The Cursed Twin

Okeee, akhirnya saya update juga ini story. Makasih banyak buat yang udah setia menunggu dan membaca fic gajelas ini yaa~ ini dia balasan reviewnya~

**Minamicchi** hohoho, gapapa kok, malah saya berterimakasih udah diingetin XD makasih juga pujiannya yaaa ehehe jadi malu owo *plak* ehm, yap! Rin sangat mencerminkan diriku~ XD Dan maaf soal limenyaaa, abis kalo langsung lemon ntar reader yang ga mesum (maksudnyaapa) keburu kabur lagi =3=;; chapter2 berikutnya, doakan saja author dapet ide buat nyisipin another hot scene lmao XD makasih udah ripiuuu~

**Hoshino Akira** Diaaaaaaaaaaan! ;;A;; *hagu* ah, aku kangen kamuuuu DXX makasih udah review ya cay X) dan AAAAH STOP SINGGUNG2 SOAL OA ITU LAGIII HAHAHA AKU NGAKAK INI HAHAHA *ditabok gita* ehm, di chapter ini typonya berkurang deh.. makasih udah ngingetin! :*

**eL-ch4n** penasaran? silakan baca chapter ini dan seterusnya! XD *ditabok gara2 promosi* soal lemon, tunggu saja sampai otak author jadi mesum lagi yaaaa huahahah *ditabok len* soal sosok jahat itu.. ufufu, silakan lihat sendiri disini. ;) makasih banyak udah ripiuuu~ love you too! XD

**Aninditahitsu** beli di mukrong bisakali OwO *ganyambung* Ih siapa yang suami kamuu =_=# *tabok* iya, oa, soalnya aui lagi asik mengintai mama dari 6 huakakakak *ditiban jamur* maaci udah ripiu nanas sayaaaaang XD eh, outbond kemaren seruloh 0w0 *OOT, dibuang*

**Asuka Nakamura** aaaaaaaaaaasukaaaaaaa! *haguhagukisubek* aah, tante makin kangen kamu nak ;_; apakabar? *sob* ih cuma kamunih yang tau =3= makasih pujiannya~ semoga di chapter ini typonya mengurang yak =w=; dan soal RP, aw, berarti bentar lagi aku harus nulis lemonnya nih?o/o *halah* ehm, okee.. sabtu kemaren aku outbond jadi gabisa, sabtu depan insya Allah ya, aku juga pengen ketemu kamu :;w;; makasih udah ripiuuuu~

Yak, makasih banyakbanyak buat semuanya! and now, without further ado, this is chapter 3! enjoy! XD

* * *

**Title**: Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating:** kembali ke T buat chapter ini =3=

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang Pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing – KaitoLen

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs.

* * *

"_Len.. maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

"_.. Apa itu?"_

"_Kumohon, apapun yang terjadi.. jangan pernah.."_

_._

_._

"_Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku lagi.."_

_._

_.

* * *

_

::

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 3**

**::**

**The Cursed Twin

* * *

**

Puri berwarna kuning yang terletak di tengah-tengah desa sederhana itu diterangi cahaya matahari yang remang-remang kembali, seperti biasanya, memasuki lorong-lorong puri yang gelap dengan perantara jendela kayu panjang yang rapuh.

Beberapa burung kecil mulai bertengger di atas dahan pohon dan bingkai jendela berwarna coklat muda itu, mengeluarkan sedikit kicauannya untuk menyambut pagi, sesekali melirik bagian dalam Puri yang tampak kosong seperti biasa.

Salah satu dari sekumpulan burung berwarna kuning cerah itu memberanikan diri memasuki bagian dalam puri yang masih terlihat gelap walaupun telah diterangi cahaya matahari, menjelajahi tangga besar yang menjulang sampai ke ruangan teratas puri tersebut, sampai kedua kaki mungilnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang berwarna biru—dan merasa sesuatu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kaito tersenyum mendapati seekor burung kecil hinggap di atas salah satu bahunya. Burung itu sempat berkicau pelan sebelum Kaito membelai kepalanya, menyebabkan burung itu terlihat kaget dan terbang dari puri gelap itu, kembali menuju alamnya yang bebas.

Kini, Kaito tersenyum miris. Pagi telah datang, setelah kejadian kemarin yang bahkan membuatnya terus gelisah sepanjang malam.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir, atau mungkin berharap bahwa kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk. Setelah mendesah pelan, Kaito melirik ke arah kamar yang berjarak tak jauh dari anak tangga tempatnya duduk.

Len terlihat duduk di kursi sebelah jendela, menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah ia merasa iri pada kawanan burung yang dapat mengepakkan sayap dengan bebasnya di luar sana.

Kaito menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

Sejak hilang—atau diculiknya saudara kembarnya, putri Rin, Pangeran Len terus-terusan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Tatapan yang kosong, dan mata yang sesekali memancarkan kesedihan. Pada awalnya, Kaito memang merasa kasihan, namun lama-kelamaan ia berubah kesal.

Kalau Len memang merasa sangat kehilangan Rin, kenapa Ia hanya termenung disitu? Kenapa dia hanya menyesal dan tidak mengambil tindakan, untuk menyelamatkan Rin, misalnya?

Kenapa ia hanya tercekat sementara orang yang disayanginya pergi?

Tidakkah ia berpikir ingin menyelamatkannya?

Dan Kaito tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya lagi. Dengan satu helaan nafas terakhir, dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya, berjalan menuju kamar teratas Puri itu, menghampiri Len yang tetap tidak bereaksi dengan kehadirannya.

"Emm.. Pangeran Len?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pangeran Len?" ulangnya.

Masih hening.

"Heei? Kau dengar aku?" katanya dengan lebih keras.

Len masih diam.

Kesal karena merasa diacuhkan, Kaito menghampiri lelaki kecil berambut kuning itu, sampai jarak yang sangat dekat, namun Len masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

Merasa makin kesal, Kaito memegang dagu Pangeran kecil itu dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sang Pangeran berambut biru, tepat ke matanya. Len tampak sedikit kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau?" sindir Len, merasa terganggu dengan tangan Kaito yang masih memegang dagunya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!" balas Kaito kesal. "Daritadi aku sudah memanggilmu, kau tidak juga menyahut! Apa begitu sikapmu terhadap seorang PANGERAN?"

".. Aku juga Pangeran!" kata Len sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kaito dari dagunya. "Dan ini puriku. Kau hanya tamu tidak diundang. Mau menyahut apa tidak, itu hakku sebagai pemilik puri ini kan?" lanjutnya. Ia kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada jendela, mengacuhkan wajah kesal Kaito di belakangnya.

Kaito menghela nafas,

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sejak Putri Rin diculik, kau jadi suka melamun seperti itu. Kenapa tidak kau coba selamatkan saja dia? Belum tentu penculik itu sudah jauh kan? Hanya melamun seperti ini tidak ada gunanya, kau tahu."

Tepat setelah Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terakhir, Len menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." bisiknya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ya, karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku!" balas Kaito. "Yang kutahu, saat orang yang kau sayangi hilang, harusnya kau berusaha mencarinya! Bukannya hanya menyesal dan terus melamun sepanjang waktu begi—"

_BRAK_

Ucapan Kaito terputus saat lelaki kecil di hadapannya meninju tembok dengan kesal, menyebabkan tembok di samping jendela itu sedikit retak karena kekuatannya.

Kaito terkesiap saat Len kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, yang juga dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Jangan banyak omong! Kau.. tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!" bentak sang Pangeran berambut kuning dengan wajah yang seakan ingin menangis.

"..A-apa—"

Kaito tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya lagi, karena dikagetkan dengan hal yang ditunjukkan Len berikutnya.

Ia mungkin hanya mengulurkan tangannya, dengan gerakan tangan biasa, keluar jendela. Namun belum sempat tangan kecil itu mencapai bagian luar dari jendela, dalam sekejap—sebuah kilatan cahaya bagaikan petir menyambar tangannya, membentuk sebuah bentuk seperti riakan air yang menolak dan membuat tangan itu tertarik kembali ke bagian dalam puri.

Len meringis, memegang tangannya yang tampak sedikit berasap—entah karena apa. Sementara Kaito masih terkesiap, sampai Len membuka bibirnya untuk memberi penjelasan pada sang Pangeran.

"_Barrier,_" katanya setengah berbisik.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi keluar sana untuk menyelamatkan Rin. Tepatnya, kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi keluar dari Puri ini, untuk _selamanya_."

-o-o-

_Sang Pangeran mulai mengetahui kebenaran_

_Nasib yang menimpa si kembar yang terkutuk_

_Dimana nasib mereka terkekang selamanya_

_Dalam puri dengan kegelapan tanpa henti_

-o-o-

"Ini tidak masuk akal." ucap sang Pangeran yang lebih tua sambil memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Seorang Pangeran yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan wajah dingin,

"Mau masuk di akal atau tidak, sayangnya, inilah kenyataannya." jawab si rambut kuning kesal.

"Tapi, barrier, atau apalah itu namanya, itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Barrier hanya bisa dibuat oleh penyihir, dan siapapun juga tahu kalau penyihir di seluruh Negeri sudah dimusnahkan sejak seratus tahun yang lalu!" ia maju ke arah jendela, tepat di tempat dimana Len menunjukkan adanya 'barrier' tadi, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya keluar.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tangan Kaito bisa dengan bebasnya melambai di luar kastil.

"Lihat! Tidak terjadi apa-apa! Ada barrier atau tidak, itu semua cuma sugestimu saja! Buktinya tadi ada orang yang masuk kesini, keluar lagi, dan dia baik baik sa—"

"Barrier itu cuma bereaksi denganku dan Rin, Pangeran bodoh." Len, entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Kaito, memotong ucapan Pangeran tersebut dan kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Kaito sedikit bergidik,

"Dan, memang benar. Penyihir sudah dimusnahkan, dan yang membuat barrier ini benar-benar penyihir, seratus tahun yang lalu."

Kaito mengernyitkan alis, "Bagaimana bisa barrier ini dibuat seratus tahun lalu dan hanya berefek pada kalian saja? Kalian bahkan belum lahir!"

Len menghela nafas, untuk kesekian kalinya, tampak sangat jengkel.

"Kau bahkan belum tanya umur kami, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami belum lahir saat itu?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Kaito masih tampak bingung, bingung, dan bingung.

Well, setua-tuanya umur kedua anak itu, masa' mereka sudah lahir seratus tahun yang lalu? Jelas-jelas mereka masih remaja! Lebih kecil darinya, malah. Lalu sebenarnya apa maksud lelaki kecil yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah 'kau-tidak-mengerti maksudnya?-dasar-Pangeran-bodoh' itu?

Len tampaknya mengerti bahwa Kaito terdiam karena bingung,

"Pernah dengar istilah immortal, Pangeran bodoh? Orang yang abadi, tidak bisa mati, tidak bisa bertambah tua atau sebagainya?"

Kaito mengangguk , masih bingung. "Ya, lalu?"

Len hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dingin.

Dan dengan senyuman itu, wajah Kaito berubah pucat, seolah tiba-tiba ia mengerti apa yang mau dikatakan sang Pangeran berambut kuning tersebut.

"Yah, itulah kami." akunya. Santai.

Dan Kaito merasa bagai disambar ratusan petir, sekali lagi.

Oh, Tuhan..

-o-o-

_Dan sang Pangeran kembali mengetahui kenyataan_

_Kenyataan mengenai kembar yang terkutuk_

_Kembar yang terkurung_

_Kembar yang abadi_

_Kembar yang takkan menua_

_Kembar yang menyimpan kesedihan_

_Di balik kesempurnaan yang mereka miliki_

-o-o-

"Gakupo.."

Sesosok wanita tampak terbangun dari tidurnya,

"Gakupo, dimana kau?"

Ia turun dari sesuatu berlapis kain merah muda (yang ia sebut singgasana untuk tidur), dan berjalan menelusuri ruangan bertatahkan batu yang gelap dan suram di sekitarnya,

"Gakupo…" –panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara lirih, seolah sudah putus asa. Ia mengacak—sedikit menjambak rambut merah mudanya dan mendesis, "Dimana kau..?"

".. Ratu.. "

Sebuah sosok lelaki berambut panjang kali ini memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sosok wanita di depannya kini tampak menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sang lelaki dengan wajah gembira.

"Gakupo!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Gakupo itu tersenyum, dan wanita itu memeluknya,

"Kau lama sekali. Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya selagi lelaki berambut ungu tersebut membelai rambutnya perlahan, "Apa kau bawa dia?"

Gakupo mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku menidurkannya di ruang persembahan, sesuai perintahmu, Ratuku."

Sang 'Ratu' melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadahkan wajahnya kembali untuk menatap sepasang warna berwarna ungu yang juga balas menatapnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum— senyum yang membuat Gakupo sedikit— takut.

"Kerja bagus, Gakupo." sepasang tangan berwarna pucat dengan akseseori cincin-cincin yang menghiasi jari-jari lentik itu menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya, mengisyaratkan sang lelaki untuk menundukkan kepalanya,

"Aku mencintaimu."

—Dan lelaki itu hanya menutup matanya saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang dalam.

".. Ratu Luka.."

-o-o-

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Pangeran bodoh!"

Len menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain selagi Kaito masih memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang— tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Daripada takut atau pucat, wajah itu seperti lebih mencerminkan— rasa penasaran. Dan Len benci itu.

"A-ah, maaf.. tapi aku— tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa—"

Len memotong ucapannya yang terdengar kesal, "—Apa? Soal tubuh kami? Well, yeah, kami memang _monster_. Terserah apa katamu, kami cukup puas dengan diriku sekarang ini, dan kami tidak peduli apa kata orang la—"

"Aku tidak bilang aku menganggap kalian monster!" bantah Kaito.

"Pandangan matamu mengatakan begitu, bodoh! Aku sudah muak dengan pandangan macam itu—! Kalau kau tidak menganggapku monster, lalu apa? Alien? Siluman?"

"Berhenti menganggapku orang seperti itu! Aku beda dengan orang-orang bodoh lain—"

"Kalian semua sama saja!"

"..Tak bisakah kau mendengarkanku_, sebentar_ saja?"

"Apa? Supaya kau bisa melepaskan semua perkiraanmu padaku? Tentang keanehan dalam diriku? Tentang kutukan sialan ini? Bahwa kau iba padaku? Heh, aku tidak butuh semua itu!"

"…."

"Ha! Sudah kuduga kau sama saja seperti orang-orang lain yang segera lari tunggang langgang setelah tahu bahwa kami immortal! Orang-orang bodoh yang akhirnya jadi mangsa mawar-mawar ganas itu dan mati dengan mengenaskan! Kau juga akan bernasib sama seperti mere—"

"DIAM!"

Len tersentak saat Kaito membentaknya. Dan belum habis rasa terkejutnya— pada menit berikutnya ia menemukan dirinya terjebak di antara tembok dan tubuh Kaito, dengan kedua tangan Pangeran berambut biru itu tepat mendarat di dinding di sebelah tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kaito menghela nafas kesal, "Soalnya kalau tidak kubeginikan, kau tidak akan mendengarkan omonganku."

" Sekarang, **tutup mulutmu** dan dengarkan aku— **sebentar saja**." lanjutnya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya— membuat Len sedikit bergidik dan mengangguk, namun tetap memasang wajah marah.

Lelaki berambut biru itu melepaskan Len, mengambil kursi, dan duduk di depan anak itu seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Pertama, seperti yang kukatakan— aku tidak menganggap kalian monster atau alien, atau siluman, atau apalah. Jadi berhenti menuduhku begitu."

Len mendengus.

Kaito melanjutkan, "Kedua, yang mau kukatakan adalah— banyak hal yang masih kurasa ganjil— mengenaimu, puri ini, dan lainnya. Karena itu, aku ingin menanyakannya padamu. Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya jika kau ingin menyimpannya pribadi, bagaimana? Bolehkah?"

Len berkedip, dua kali, wajah marahnya kini berubah bingung,

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan rahasiaku, atau Puri ini?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Sebab, aku ingin membantumu."

-o-o-

_Pangeran biru menemukan itu menarik :_

_Pangeran kembar yang risau_

_Rahasia Puri yang terkutuk_

_Kutukan yang menimpa kembar yang malang_

_Menarik._

_Ia ingin mengetahui kebenarannya_

_Ia ingin menolong sang Pangeran kuning_

_Pangeran yang telah menarik perhatiannya_

-o-o-

"Bagaimana caranya kau akan menolong kami?"

Kaito terdiam, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya selagi ia menolehkan wajahnya agar tidak berhadapan dengan wajah Pangeran kecil yang kini menatapnya— mata yang dipenuhi sesuatu bernama harapan.

"E-eehh.. Um, itu.. well, aku belum tahu tapi— siapa tahu aku bisa mencobanya! B-begini-begini aku punya banyak koneksi ke Kerajaan lain lho! Lagipula, aku— ehh— err…"

Benar, Kaito belum memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia akan membantu permasalahan yang penuh dengan 'kutukan' dan 'sihir' ini— namun niatnya untuk menolong sepasang kembar malang itu tidak bohong. Bagaimanapun, menjadi immortal— terkurung di kastil seumur hidup – tentu saja bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Itu menyakitkan, dan Kaito tahu itu.

Saat Len membuka mulutnya setelah mendengar jawaban Pangeran berambut biru tersebut, Kaito sudah mengira anak berambut pirang itu akan marah lagi dan mengatakan hal seperti 'Jangan banyak omong kalau kau tidak tahu caranya, Pangeran bodoh!' atau semacamnya. Namun— tidak.

Anak itu tertawa.

"E-emm, Pangeran Len?" panggilnya, sedikit takut. Apa Len semarah itu sampai dia tertawa paksa? Atau dia sudah mulai gila? Atau—

Len mencoba bicara di tengah-tengah tawanya, lalu ia menatap Kaito dengan senyum di wajah—Oh, senyum itu— senyum yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Kaito merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Dasar Pangeran bodoh, kalau belum tahu apa-apa tentang puri ini,jangan asal ngomong dong—puh!" dan Pangeran berambut pirang itu tertawa kembali— hanya tawa kecil, namun entah kenapa hanya melihatnya membuat senyum Kaito terkembang,

"Yap, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itu, beritahu aku, oke?"

Berhenti tertawa, lelaki kecil itu menatap Kaito lagi dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuatnya datar seperti biasa— namun Kaito masih dapat melihat wajah itu sebenarnya masih menahan senyum.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Dan kali ini, giliran wajah Kaito yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

-o-o-

"Hmm, oke. Pertama, siapa penyihir yang membuat kalian jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak mau jawab."

".. Er, oke. Kalau begitu, kenapa penyihir itu mengutuk kalian?"

"…. Tidak mau jawab lagi."

"…. Ciri-ciri penyihir itu?"

"Kurang kerjaan sekali kau bertanya hal seperti itu."

Kaito sweatrdop. " Er, kalau begitu.. Kemana anggota Puri ini, selain kau dan Putri Rin? Maksudku, tidak mungkin 'kan sejak awal cuma kalian yang tinggal dalam Puri sebesar ini?"

Len terdiam sebentar, "Mengenai itu, harusnya kau sudah tahu kan, Pangeran bodoh." Anak itu menolehkan kepalanya, sehingga Kaito tak bisa lagi melihat mata biru sejernih laut miliknya. "Mereka sudah lama mati. Kebanyakan sih, meninggalkan Puri ini dan mati setelah berbahagia di luar sana. Sedikit yang masih setia dan bersedia menemani kami disini sampai akhir hayatnya."

Len tersenyum getir. "Pada akhirnya, sebenarnya lebih baik dia pergi saja, daripada membuat kami melihat kematian mereka—berkali-kali, lalu repot mengurus mayat dan tulang belulang mereka—" suara anak itu seperti tercekat, mungkin mengingat masa lalu membuatnya sedih— bahkan Kaito merasa bersalah telah bertanya.

"Emm, cukup, Pangeran Len.." potong Kaito. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya lebih jauh. Boleh aku bertanya hal lain saja? Maafkan aku."

Len tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Er, oke.. Lalu, hal lain yang mengusikku.." Kaito berpikir sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya hal yang sejak tadi selalu mengusiknya, hal yang terasa ganjil jika disesuaikan dengan cerita Len.

"Kau bilang, kutukan itu membuatmu dan Rin tidak bisa keluar dari Puri ini, selamanya." ia melirik pecahan kaca jendela yang masih berserakan di lantai, flashback adegan pagi tadi kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa putri Rin _bisa_ keluar bersama Ga—em, penculik tadi?"

Len terdiam, lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. _Seharusnya_, ia tidak bisa…"

Len menghentikan perkataannya, bola matanya sedikit membesar— seolah dia baru saja menyadari satu kenyataan lagi. Kaito mengernyitkan alis,

"Apa?" tanyanya, "Apa ada.. semacam syarat khusus untukmu terbebas dari kutukan ini? Semacam— penghilang kutukan?"

Len menggeleng, "Tidak. Harusnya, tidak ada. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" suara Kaito terdengar lebih tinggi kali ini, walaupun yang bersangkutan tampak tidak menyadarinya.

"Beberapa saat setelah penyihir itu mengutuk kami dan menghilang," Len memulai, dengan wajah berpikir, "Seorang peramal datang kepada kami, lalu memberi ramalan tentang nasib yang akan menanti kami.."

-o-o-

_Lalu, Ia mendengarnya,_

::

"_Menghadapi ratusan tahun hanya berdua dalam puri berbalut mawar kuning_

_Takkan menua, takkan mati, terus menyaksikan orang yang kalian sayangi pergi_

_Mengulang dosa yang telah diperbuat_

_Terus, dan terus.._

_Teruslah menunggu.._

_Pangeran yang diterima oleh kumpulan mawar kuning_

_Akan membebaskan kutukan_

_Membawa keluar dari puri terkutuk_

_Menghancurkan sang gagak hitam_

_Menggerakkan kembali waktu yang terhenti_

_Membawa akhir yang bahagia untuk kembar dari puri kuning"_

_::_

_Itulah_

_Ramalan yang diberikan pada kembar terkutuk_

_Dan Pangeran biru mendengarnya._

-o-o-

Kaito terdiam di tempat saat Len memberitahunya ramalan tersebut. Ramalan dengan kata-kata susah yang bahkan sulit dimengerti oleh Pangeran seperti Kaito. (atau memang dia yang bodoh? Ah, tak tahulah.)

"Err.. jadi, singkatnya, kutukan kalian.." Kaito memulai, menatap Len dengan ragu-ragu, "Bisa dihancurkan oleh seorang.. Pangeran?"

Len mengangguk.

"Jadi itu alasannya kalian menyebarkan gosip itu? Agar Pangeran-Pangeran akan datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian? Untuk melihat supaya siapa tahu Pangeran yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu akan datang?"

Len mengangguk lagi.

"Berarti, omong kosong soal mawar yang mencerminkan sifat.. eh, apa namanya itu— fujoshi Rin, itu memang bohong?" wajah Kaito terlihat (jauh) lebih cerah, "Jadi, jadi, mawar itu memang menyeleksi agar cuma Pangeran yang dimaksud saja yang bisa masuk dan bertemu dengan kalian?"

Len mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, kalau begitu!" wajah Kaito mungkin sudah bisa disetarakan dengan anak kecil yang baru saja menerima lollipop kesayangannya kali ini, karena wajah over happy-nya memang terlihat seperti itu.

"Berarti, _AKU_LAH PANGERAN YANG DIMAKSUD! :D"

Len berwajah ilfil.

"Belum tentu juga, Pangeran bodoh." –ucapan Len membuat Kaito yang tadinya sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak nggak jelas di tengah ruangan (kembali berpikiran narsis) jatuh dengan bunyi _GUBRAK_ keras (yang terdengar jayus di telinga Len).

Pangeran berambut biru itu menatap Len memelas, "Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas mawar-mawar kuning itu membukakan jalan untukku! Atau kau mau bilang, sebelum aku, sudah ada Pangeran lain yang datang kesini tapi kalian tolak sebagai penyelamat kalian?"

Sang blonde menghela nafas dalam, "Kau bukan satu-satunya, Pangeran bodoh."

Tanpa merepotkan diri melihat ekspresi bingung Kaito, Len menolehkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah jendela selagi raut wajahnya terlihat geram kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan laki-laki berambut ungu yang menculik Rin tadi?" lanjutnya dengan suara tercekat.

Bola mata Kaito melebar, ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin kembali terulang di benaknya.

Benar juga, Gakupo..

Bagaimana dia bisa masuk dengan adanya mawar-mawar ganas yang menjaga sekeliling puri ini? Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dan menghilang dari jeratan mawar-mawar kuning yang melindungi tempat ini?

Bagaimana dia bisa membawa Rin keluar dari sini sementara gadis itu ditolak oleh barrier yang _seharusnya _mengurungnya selamanya disini?

-o-o-

_Pangeran biru,_

_Ataukah Pangeran ungu._

_Pangeran kecil yang kebingungan tidak mengerti jawabannya_

_Siapakah dari keduanya yang bisa_

_Menyelamatkan nasib yang menimpa dirinya dan saudara kembarnya?_

_._

_Siapakah..?_

_._

-o-o-

"Ratu Luka, apa yang akan anda lakukan kepada Putri ini?"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Gakupo, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan di tengah-tengah keheningan gua tersebut membuat wanita berambut merah muda di depannya menolehkan wajah untuk melihat lelaki tersebut.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius sebelum ia berkata,

"Kau sudah tahu _apa_ yang akan kulakukan, ksatriaku. Ini barulah awalnya."

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kembali, kepada gadis bergaun putih yang berbaring dengan tenang— tertidur dengan damainya, di atas batu besar yang dihiasi dengan goresan-goresan warna yang terlihat seperti simbol—atau mantera. Sosok anggun itu kembali tersenyum licik saat jemari tangannya mengelus pelan (namun tidak dengan rasa sayang) helaian rambut kuning milik sang gadis.

" Ini barulah awal dari balas dendam."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Ratu Luka tertawa.

Di belakangnya, Gakupo menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan sedih, lalu pada gadis kecil yang terbaring, dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf.

Luka terus tertawa, namun lelaki itu hanya terdiam, seolah pikirannya ada di tempat yang lain, dan terus memikirkan hal yang lain, hal yang sama, berulang kali.

Maaf.

.

-o-o-

.

"Kita harus mencobanya!"

Seruan semangat yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu saja di telinga Len membuat Pangeran kecil itu mengembalikan pandangannya kepada sang pembicara, Kaito, yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah percaya diri di hadapan Len.

Anak itu meliriknya malas,

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencoba keluar dari Puri ini!" seru Kaito lagi, "Aku tidak peduli soal Ga—em, lelaki asing yang membawa Putri Rin tadi," ia terlihat sedikit berpikir, ".. Dan aku juga tidak begitu percaya soal ramalan yang kau ceritakan tadi.. —Jadi! "

" Jadi..?"

"Jadi, ayo kita coba mengeluarkanmu dari sini! Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!" Kaito (tanpa sadar) memegang kedua tangan Len dengan penuh semangat, menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar, sekaligus semangat.

Len menatapnya kesal, melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar, "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Karena— karena aku seorang Pangeran!"

"Makanya, kutanya, kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin kaulah Pangeran yang _bisa_ membawa kami keluar dari labirin waktu tanpa henti ini?"

Kaito berpikir sejenak, "Karena itu.. disebutkan dalam ramalan?"

"Pangeran bodoh," Len menghela nafas, "Sudah kukatakan, bagaimana dengan laki-laki tadi? Bagaimana kalau _dia_lah yang ternyata Pangeran yang dimaksud— tapi ternyata ia menyelamatkan kami dengan cara yang tidak benar?" –suaranya masih terdengar tercekat tiap ia membicarakan soal penculikan Rin tadi, sepertinya hatinya benar-benar terluka karena itu. "..Plus, kau bilang, kau tidak percaya ramalan _bodoh_ itu."

"Soal itu— kita tidak tahu kalau lelaki asing itu Pangeran atau bukan 'kan? Ramalan menyebutkan, yang akan menyelamatkan kalian adalah seorang Pangeran! Sementara, kita tidak tahu soal status lelaki itu.. mungkin dia hanya penculik level atas yang bisa memberantas mawar-mawar dengan mudah— tapi, aku! Kau lihat, mawar-mawar itu membukakan jalan sendiri untukku!" Kaito menghela nafas sedikit setelah mengatakan hal sepanjang tadi, "Plus, aku hanya bilang _tidak peduli_, bukan berarti _tidak mempercayai_!"

Oke, Kaito berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia tahu pasti bagaimana status lelaki asing— ah, tidak, sama sekali tidak asing— tadi, Gakupo, yaitu sebagai seorang pelayan di kerajaannya, butler pribadi miliknya yang selalu ia anggap sahabat. Pelayan setia yang dulunya adalah.. Pangeran. Pangeran kerajaan yang dihancurkan.

"Ya, kita memang tidak tahu! Tapi bukan berarti kita mengetahui segalanya. Bagaimana jika ternyata dia juga adalah Pangeran dari suatu kerajaan?"

Well, benar. bagaimana jika ramalan itu memaksudkan status Gakupo sebagai Pangeran? Walaupun kerajaannya telah hancur, secara logika, ia masih seorang Pangeran di kerajaan Spade, namun juga pelayan di kerajaan Diamond.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau jadi begini ngotot? Kenapa kau ingin sekali jadi Pangeran yang dimaksud dalam ramalan?"

Namun, tidak, Kaito tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada pangeran kecil yang tengah menanti di depannya. Tidak, ia tidak mau kalau ternyata yang bisa menyelamatkan kembar malang itu bukanlah dia— melainkan orang yang (ingin) dibencinya, yang telah mengkhianatinya.

"Pangeran bodoh?"

Tunggu, mungkin bukan itu juga alasannya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Ia tidak mau mereka— tepatnya, Len, diselamatkan oleh orang lain selain ia seorang.

Eh?

Tunggu, bukankah.. itu namanya— cemburu? Posesif?

"Hei?"

Tunggu, tunggu!

Kenapa ia merasa cemburu untuk Len— seorang _lelaki_?

Kenapa ia lebih memikirkan Len daripada Rin? Jelas-jelas ia berminat untuk menjadikan Rin permaisurinya!

Lalu, lalu kenapa?

Kenapa—

"Kaito!"

Kaito tersentak keluar dari alam pikirannya saat suara Len terdengar sangat nyaring di telinganya. Ia memfokuskan penglihatannya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri—dan ke kanan,

Dan menemukan Len dengan wajah kesal di sebelahnya, dengan posisi wajah—bibir, tepatnya— yang sangat, sangat dekat dengan telinga kanan sang Pangeran.

Tanpa ia sadari pula, wajah Kaito memerah.

"Pangeran bodoh, kau tidak mendengarkan daritadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?" umpat Len kasar. Namun entah kenapa— entah kenapa, Kaito melihat wajah imutnya mencerminkan kekhawatiran— bukan hanya kemarahan. Wajah anak itu juga jadi sedikit memerah. Dan mau tidak mau, Kaito tersenyum melihat sosok super manis itu.

"Ahaha, maaf— tadi, aku sedikit berpikir." kata Kaito, mengeluarkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Kau kira aku kenapa?" lanjutnya dengan senyum jahil yang membuat Len menjauhkan badannya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Aku tidak khawatir padamu, P-pangeran bodoh! Aku kesal karena kau tidak menganggap omonganku dan tiba-tiba terdiam seperti orang bodoh yang kehabisan nafas dan tidak bisa hidup lagi atau seperti orang koma, orang sekarat dan— "

"Singkatnya, kau khawatir kan?" Kaito tertawa, membuat wajah Len makin memerah selagi ia mengucapkan kata 'TIDAK!' berulang kali seperti kaset rusak.

Ah, Len.

Manisnya.

Eh..

—Eh, tunggu. Apa?

…..

"E-eh, jadi—" sambung Kaito tiba-tiba, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang sepertinya mulai nggak penting lagi kembali ke topik. "Pokoknya, kau harus mencoba keluar bersamaku dulu, oke?"

Len yang juga akhirnya berhenti mengucapkan seuntaian kata-kata nggak jelas (yang terdengar sangat tsundere di telinga Kaito) sekarang mendengus kesal, "Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Pangeran bodoh. Nggak akan! Lagipula, kita belum selesai bica—"

Namun sebelum Len bisa menuntaskan kata-katanya, lagi-lagi Kaito (entah sadar atau tidak) , menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berbicara dengan wajah percaya diri,

"Kalu ternyata aku bukan orangnya," mulainya, tersenyum namun tetap terlihat serius, "Maka hanya akan ada dua pilihan untukku ; Meninggalkan Puri ini dan tidak mengusikmu lagi untuk selamanya," Ia menutup matanya, seolah benar-benar mengkhidmati janji yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini, "Atau, menemanimu selamanya di Puri ini menggantikan Rin, sampai akhir hayatku."

Len terdiam.

Samar-samar namun pasti, Kaito dapat melihat kedua pipi lelaki manis itu mulai merona merah, selagi ia menundukkan kepalanya— tidak melihat ke wajah Kaito dan mencoba memasang wajah kesal seperti biasa,

"Apa yang kau katakan, Pangeran bodoh. Janji tolol seperti itu—"

Namun, ah, gagal. Wajah Len malah terlihat semakin manis di mata sang Pangeran biru.

Manis.

Kaito tertawa, "Jadi, mau coba atau tidak? Aku sudah berjanji!"

Len tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menolehkan wajahnya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu,

"Jelas-jelas aku akan memilih yang pertama, bodoh."

Namun ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Kaito seperti sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat menyadari yang anak itu maksud adalah janjinya barusan,

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban Ya."

-o-o-

_Saat sang Pangeran kuning dilanda keresahan_

_Sang Pangeran biru menawarkan bantuan _

_Dan janji, pilihan untuk Pangeran kuning seandainya ia tidak bisa membantunya dengan bantuan yang ia tawarkan._

_Satu, untuk meninggalkan sang Pangeran kuning sendirian dan tak lagi mengusiknya._

_Dua, untuk menemani sang Pangeran kuning yang kesepian seumur hidupnya._

_Janji seperti itu._

_Dan Pangeran kuning menyetujuinya._

-o-o-

Kaito dan Len berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh, melindungi Puri tua itu dari dunia luar, pintu yang menjadi dinding untuk kedua anak yang tidak bisa keluar dari Puri untuk selamanya.

Dan sekarang, Kaito, menggenggam tangan Len, memposisikan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tua tersebut.

Sedikit berbisik dan menelan ludah, ia bertanya, "Siap?"

Len mengangguk. "Dari awal ini juga ide konyolmu. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai kau terkena medan barrier itu dan terluka— atau tewas, atau semacamnya, dan—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Pokoknya, kita coba dulu saja sekarang." keluh Kaito, melangkahkan kakinya satu senti lebih dekat dengan gerbang kayu itu. "Akan kubuka sekarang."

Len tidak berkata apapun, namun, cukup melihat wajahnya saja, kau bisa menebak bahwa anak itu juga tengah dalam kondisi tegang.

"Satu, dua—"

_KRIEEEEEET_

"Yak!"

Saat pintu itu terbuka dan cahaya mentari memasuki Puri yang diselimuti kegelapan selama beratus-ratus tahun, dengan satu aba-aba, Kaito mengayunkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Len, keluar dari zona dalam Puri gelap tersebut, keluar, menuju zona yang diterangi terangnya cahaya matahari.

Len menutup mata, terlihat sangat, sangat tegang.

Kaito bersiap untuk menahan rasa sakit seandainya barrier itu berfungsi.

Namun,

..?

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!" seru Kaito senang, mengayun-ayunkan tangannya (dan tangan Len) ke depan dan ke belakang dengan antusias, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mantera untuk tongkat sihir mainannya.

Len membuka matanya dengan takut-takut, dan matanya melebar saat melihat tangannya bisa bebas bergerak dengan diterangi cahaya matahari, di dalam zona yang biasanya selalu menolaknya, bersama tangan Kaito.

Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu, yang biasa kau sebut harapan.

"Ayo kita keluar, Pangeran Len!" kata Kaito dengan semangat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Len, ia menarik anak itu keluar dari dalam Puri, sehingga seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar diterangi cahaya mentari, tanpa ada satupun medan yang menolaknya.

Len tidak protes. Ia tertawa senang saat merasakan tubuhnya kembali menemukan sensasi dunia luar yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Ia membiarkan Kaito mengajaknya berputar dan menari gembira, tidak peduli jika itu membuatnya terlihat konyol.

Dan Kaito, menemukan pemandangan itu sangat melegakan.

"Kurasa janji itu tidak berlaku sekarang." katanya, terdengar bangga sekaligus geli.

"Jadi," ia menatap Len yang masih menunjukkan wajah (terlalu) senangnya,

"Kapan kita akan berangkat menyelamatkan Putrimu, Pangeran kecil yang sudah terbebas dari kutukan?"

-o-o-

.

.

_Pangeran biru melakukannya._

_Membawa sang Pangeran kuning keluar, menari di bawah hangatnya cahaya mentari_

_Pangeran kuning tak lagi berwajah masam_

_Ia berwajah ceria_

_Kutukan yang mengurungnya selama beratus-ratus tahun dalam Puri terkutuk_

_Telah dihancurkan_

_._

_Oleh orang yang __seharusnya__ sangat ia benci._

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-

* * *

**

**A/N :**

llOTL *terkapar*

Akhirnya saya bikin juga ini chapter 3 _ pas bikin plot awal sebelum sebelumnya, saya baru bikin plot sampe chapter 2 doang, jadi begitu bikin chapter ini, stuck di banyak tempat. *SOB* Maafkan kalo chapter ini aneh dan.. *liat keatas* WTF 20 HALAMAN, 4k WORDS! =A=;; lagi-lagi saya keterusan bikin sampe sebanyak ini, m-maaaafff! DDDDXX *kabur ke atlantika*

Ehem, *baliklagi* (gajeabisparah) ..di chapter ini udah ketauan kaaan tokoh antagonis yang sebenernya siapa? :D Yap! Sejak awal, saya emang udah pengen bikin dia jadi seorang wanita jahat yang dipanggil 'Ratu', karena mukanya Luka emang rada-rada antagonis gimanaaaa gitu lmao sekilas saya jadi inget sinetron indos*ar~ XD *ganyambung, ditabok*

Terus, Gakupo— apakah dia memang benar tokoh antagonis? TwT perkiraannya saya serahkan kepada readers tertjintah~ dan soal percakapan Len sama Rin di awal cerita— apa hubungannya dengan plot cerita ini? Silakan menebak! :D

Akhir kata, thanks for reading! And.. mind to **r e v i e w**? I really appreciate it! :)


	4. The Beginning

**Title**: Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating: **masih T lol

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang Pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing – KaitoLen

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs.

* * *

**A/N : **S-sorry for the long waaaait D':  
Finally, chapter 4 is here! Sekali lagi maaff sekali karena jarak update dari chapter 3 ke 4 lama banget bahkan udah kayak semi-hiatus.. OTL

Ehm, bicara soal alasan, author satu ini kena wb. Lalu disiksa makhluk2 sekolah dengan tugas dan urusan yang buanyak. Lalu lalu- saya jarang mampir ke fandom ini lagi, terus internet laptop mandek dan hape saya ilang QAQ #gaadayangnanya /shotdead

Ah, dan, Sebelum memulai, aku mau ngucapin banyaaak banyak terimakasih sama reviewers. Baik yang baru atau yang lama. Kalo bukan karena ngeliat review kalian, aku nggak bakal semangat lanjutin fanfic ini, juga gabakal dapet ide buat nulis chapter baru :') Mulai chapter ini, balesannya lewat PM yaa, buat **anonymous**-tachi, ini dia :D

**Hoshino Akira **Diaaan makasih yaa udah setia review :* Hahaha emang Kaito gaje -_- /shotdead by kaito -Masih ada typo ya? QAQ semoga di chapter ini ngurang deh orz. Es lemonnya nanti deh, aku lagi sakit perut -3- *ganyambung* *dibunuh* Makasih atas dukunganmu! Miss you so ;_;

**Aninditahitsu** -_- Jadi inget... gue terakhir apdet ini pas abis outbond ya orz lama bangeeet *OOT* Hahahaha sabar ya yang diselingkuhin :p sama Luka aja sana~ *luka yang mana* Makasi udah review jamurku sayaang :**

**tiaileengee** Mutiaaa! *BIGHUG* Hahaha makasih dibilang kocak~ Jadimalu :"D /plak Makasih udah review muutt, jadi kangen bikin cerita sama kamu -_- #random

**Cha Flowheart **fujoshi itu sebutan untuk cewek-cewek yang suka ngeliatin percintaan antar cowok aka yaoi XD Aku lupa nambahin artinya, maaf ==; Sudah jelaskah sekarang? :) Makasih reviewnya~ ini udah apdet :3

**cassie-HAIKU **... E-eh? Emang saya nulis apa di A/N chap 2? QAQ #plak lolol nggak papa kok~ Emang disini GakuKainya sedikit banget -_-" Maaf ya kalo nggak memuaskan ;w; Santaaai nggak saya anggap flame kok XD Malah makasih yaa udah mau ngereview~ ini udah apdet :D

**Nana** dan **ikhaosvz** Udah diapdet nih XD Makasih reviewnya yaaa~

Sekali lagi makasih! This chapter dedicated to you all. Semoga bisa memuaskan ^^

* * *

::

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 4**

**::**

**~Page 1~ The Beginning**

* * *

Gelap.

"μία ανειλικρινής καρδιά"

Cahaya remang dari lilin.

"ελλιπούς αγάπης"

Lingkaran bintang terkutuk tertoreh.

"Wahai makhluk yang bangkit dari kegelapan—"

Sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa berbaring.

"—Bangkitlah dan turuti perintahku."

Setitik darah kehidupan—

"Jawab panggilanku."

—diteteskan.

"Akulah Ratu barumu, mulai saat ini."

Sebuah senyuman, dan tubuh itu membuka matanya.

Menatap kosong wanita dengan surai hitam dan rambut merah muda di depannya, tubuh itu terduduk, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang tak ditutupi sehelai kain pun. Rambut panjang keemasannya terurai begitu saja, menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya, yang kini dielus pelan oleh sang Ratu yang telah membangunkannya.

"Nah, gadis kecil.." bisik sang Ratu dengan nada pelan yang terdengar lembut, namun juga dingin. "Bersumpahlah padaku bahwa kau akan menuruti apapun yang kuperintahkan." –menatap langsung kepada sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang tampak tidak berekspresi, ia melanjutkan. "Sebut namaku, Ratu baru yang akan kau puja selamanya."

Tubuh itu mengangguk.

"Aku.. bersumpah.." ujarnya, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat bibir pucatnya mengucapkan sebuah nama yang entah diketahuinya dari mana— begitu saja terucap saat Ratu itu menatapnya. "Ratu Luka.."

"Gadis pintar." puji Luka. "Beritahu aku siapa namamu."

Sosok lain, lelaki berambut ungu panjang yang mengintai mereka dari pojok ruangan, menggigit bibir atasnya, terlihat menahan rasa sakit, saat gadis berambut pirang itu menggerakkan bibirnya kembali,

".. Neru."

-o-o-

Kaito menunggu di depan gerbang, duduk begitu saja di lantai dengan wajah cemberut dan mulut yang bermisuh-misuh nggak jelas.

Lama.

Lama. Lama. Lama. Lama.

Lama sekali!

Ia melirik ke belakang untuk kesekian kalinya, ke arah tangga melingkar-lingkar yang terus tersambung sampai kamar sang penghuni Puri satu-satunya— Len dan Rin. Ditatapnya sekali lagi tangga bata yang tampak sudah rapuh dimakan usia itu. Ia kembali mengerutkan bibirnya kesal.

Len lama sekali!

Sejak beberapa puluh menit— ah, 30 menit lewat! – yang lalu, Pangeran biru itu disuruh menunggu sang Pangeran kecil menyebalkan yang katanya ingin bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu di kamarnya sebelum memulai perjalanan mereka di luar Puri. Entah bersiap-siap untuk apa, padahal sepertinya dia sudah cukup siap untuk segera keluar saja dari Puri tua ini dan mengikuti Kaito untuk menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya yang entah ada dimana. Tinggal pergi saja apa susahnya sih? Apa yang membuatnya terjebak selama itu di kamar tuanya yang sepenglihatan Kaito— tidak berisi apapun yang berharga untuk dibawa berpetualang?

Well , Kaito bukan termasuk orang yang sabar.

Menunggu selama lebih dari lima menit, di tempat yang jauh dari taraf layak untuk menjadi tempat menunggu, tentu saja adalah hal tabu bagi seorang Pangeran yang biasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tepat waktu— _saat itu juga._ Hei, waktu adalah uang! Kalau kau bilang 30 menit itu sebentar, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kaito!

"Si kecil sialan itu…" bisik Kaito dengan nada marah, "Jangan-jangan, dia sengaja berlama-lama di kamarnya untuk mengerjaiku?" tuduhnya dalam hati. Sekilas, terbayang di benaknya wajah Len (yang entah kenapa jadi terlihat seperti setan licik dengan tambahan dua tanduk di kepala) yang tertawa jahat selagi bersantai-santai di kamar, menunggu waktu untuk berlalu lebih lama lagi.

.. Sialan.

Didasarkan oleh pikiran (baca: tuduhan nggak beralasan) seperti itu, Kaito, dengan gaya nggak nyante persis sinetron, memutar badannya secepat mungkin, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga pertama di depan—

"Sedang apa kau, Pangeran bodoh?"

Sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Terkejut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang lelaki berpostur tubuh kecil, dengan mata biru langit (yang bertatapan dengan matanya), dengan baju, seperti baju perang yang sering dilihatnya di lukisan-lukisan lama yang terpajang di sepanjang lorong istana kebanggaan Ayahnya, berwarna kombinasi coklat dan kuning— seperti warna yang kebanyakan mewarnai inferior Puri ini— dan terbuat dari bahan kulit, sepertinya.

Rambut pirangnya dikuncir kecil ke belakang, membuatnya terlihat seperti memiliki ekor kelinci yang manis di belakang kepala. Di pinggangnya, sebuah pedang tersarung dengan rapi. Ia memakai boots coklat panjang yang sepenglihatan Kaito, sepertinya masih terlalu besar untuk dipakai lelaki bertubuh mungil sepertinya.

Wow.

Imutnya.

"Diam menunggu sebentar saja kau tak bisa ya?" ucap anak itu tiba-tiba, membuat Kaito tersadar dari alam pikirnya yang terus mengagumi penampilan anak itu. (Oh, duh, dan ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena hal ini!)

"Pikir dengan akal sehat, dong, Pangeran bodoh. Mana mungkin aku pergi menyelamatkan Rin dengan gaun hitam berenda-renda tanpa senjata apapun. Dan kau pikir menemukan baju yang cukup defensif seperti ini lengkap dengan pedangnya itu perkara gampang? Heh, cuci otakmu dengan sabun dan pikir lagi kalau kau benar-benar menganggap begitu."

_ZLEB._

Oke, imut atau tidak, anak ini _benar-benar_ menyebalkan.

Dan saat Kaito tersadar berikutnya, anak menyebalkan itu sudah berada di depannya, berhenti di depan pintu besar yang terbuka lebar, namun tidak berani menjejakkan kaki dalam batas cahaya tersebut.

"Jadi, kita mau pergi atau tidak?"

….

Menghela nafas dalam, Kaito mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati anak itu. Ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil darinya (yang terlihat setengah hati menggenggamya) itu, lalu mengajaknya keluar, sekali lagi.

Setidaknya, Len masih membutuhkannya.

Anak menyebalkan ini masih membutuhkannya.

-o-o-

_Dari tahanan menjadi ksatria_

_Dari pangeran menjadi pendamping_

_Pangeran biru dan kuning memulai perjalanan_

_Dengan tangan besar yang tergandeng dengan tangan kecil._

-o-o-

Sesosok bayangan bertubuh kecil terlihat menyusuri hutan. Melompati pohon demi pohon dengan gerakan yang tak terlihat oleh mata. Dengan rambut emas yang berkibar tiap kakinya melompat, gadis kecil itu menajamkan matanya baik-baik, mengawasi tiap makhluk hidup yang melintas di bawahnya. Mencari sosok yang terpahat di benaknya.

Kata-kata dari _Mistress_ harus dijalankan.

Dan itu adalah perintah absolut baginya.

-o-o-

Kaito menghela nafas lega saat tubuhnya dan Len sukses melewati gerbang, dengan selamat.

Walaupun sudah pernah mencoba satu kali, tetap saja mengingat kilatan cahaya yang menolak tangan Len waktu itu cukup membuat nyalinya ciut.

Bayangkan kalau ternyata efek penghilang-kutukan-dari-pangeran-dalam-ramalan-nya ternyata cuma berguna sekali, dan barrier mengerikan itu membakar tubuh Len segera setelah kakinya melangkah keluar dari Puri, yang berarti berefek membakar Kaito juga. Lalu tanpa sempat menyelamatkan Rin dan mencari Gaku—er, cinta sejatinya, mereka berdua sudah lenyap tak bersisa, atau mungkin hanya berupa mayat hitam yang terbaring di dalam Puri tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun? Bayangkan juga kalau—

Oke, Kaito, cukup sampai disitu. Khayalanmu sudah terlalu jauh.

Memutuskan untuk melupakan apapun yang dia pikir barusan, Kaito yang (baru) sadar bahwa tangan Len sudah tidak berada dalam genggamannya lagi, menolehkan kepala kesana kemari untuk menemukan keberadaan Pangeran mungil tersebut.

Dan—

Krik.

"Ehm.. Anu, Pangeran Len?"

"Ha?"

"Tak bisakah kau… turun dari situ?"

"Kau mau mengusirku, Pangeran bodoh?"

"…. Tapi itu kan kudaku.."

Len hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, sementara Kyte hanya meringkik senang, tidak menolak tubuh baru yang duduk di atas punggungnya dengan tenang, sementara pemilik asli kuda hitam tersebut sweatdrop, mengutuk kuda (pengkhianat) nya dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak punya kuda?"

Len melirik Kaito dengan wajah entah kesal entah malu.

"Apa kau pikir seekor kuda bisa bertahan di dalam puri tanpa makan, minum, atau latihan berlari selama 100 tahun lebih?"

Entah sadar atau tidak, bola matanya melirik sebuah bangunan kecil di sebelah purinya. Melihat dari wajahnya yang sesaat memancarkan kesedihan, entah kenapa Kaito yakin jika ia memeriksa gubuk itu, ia akan menemukan sebuah— mungkin dua atau tiga buah tulang belulang kuda.

Menghela nafas dalam, Kaito tidak mengatakan apapun saat Len mulai memacu kuda kesayangannya, hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang seperti seorang pengikut. Biasanya, dengan harga diri seorang Pangeran yang dimilikinya, Kaito akan menganggap perbuatan seperti ini sebagai penghinaan besar, tapi—

Entah kenapa, kali ini….

Kalau Len, tidak apa-apalah.

-o-o-

_Menelusuri hutan dengan kuda hitam_

_Menuju tujuan yang belum diketahui_

_Perasaan aneh yang semakin menjadi dalam hati_

_Tanpa mengetahui intaian gagak yang tengah mengincar._

-o-o-

.

.

"Pangeran Len!"

DAP. DAP.

"… Pangeran Len!"

DAP. DAP.

" … LEN!"

… DAP.

Suara ringkikan Kyte terdengar nyaring saat sang pengendara menghentikannya tiba-tiba. Len menengok dengan malas untuk menemukan Kaito— terlihat kesal dan ngos-ngosan, menggunakan satu tangan untuk bertumpu pada tubuh kuda kesayangannya selagi ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Jangan (men)jalan(kan Kyte) cepat-cepat, sialan!" –ia mencoba meluruskan badannya yang terasa pegal setelah lari-lari mengejar Kyte tadi. "Kita istirahat!"

Len memutar bola matanya, kemudian menghela nafas, "Dasar Pangeran lemah."

ZLEB

Dan selagi ia mengikuti Len yang mengendalikan Kyte untuk berbalik menuju pohon besar terdekat, lagi-lagi Kaito harus menahan nafsu untuk tidak menampar bocah menyebalkan di depannya ini.

-o-o-

"Ah, rasanya seperti hidup kembali!"

Kaito meneguk habis air yang semenit lalu masih memenuhi satu botol persediaan miliknya dengan wajah (terlalu) bahagia bak iklan minuman di TV*. Padahal itu cuma air. Iya, Kaito lebay.

Mengelap sisa keringat di dahinya, Pangeran berambut biru itu meletakkan botol kosong di sebelahnya, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Kyte berdiri tak jauh darinya, merumput dengan tenang sementara burung-burung kecil mulai iseng menghinggapinya— membuat kuda itu sesekali meringkik kesal.

Kaito tersenyum.

"Hei, Pangeran bodoh."

—Sebelum kembali merengut karena mendengar suara familiar memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh untuk menemukan sosok seorang blonde yang menatapnya dengan pandangan rendah. Masih kesal karena kejadian sebelumnya, ia mendengus, "Ada apa?"

Len menjawab dengan menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya seraya membalikkan badan. "Kemari."

Kaito mengikuti dengan ragu selagi Len membawanya semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, membuat Kaito khawatir bagaimana kalau ia melupakan jalan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana mereka meletakkan seluruh barang-barang dan Kyte. Sepertinya Len tidak terlalu peduli.

Tapi membayangkan tersesat di hutan begini dengan Len—

….

Entah kenapa wajah Kaito memerah. –Sampai Len menatapnya dengan wajah ilfil, tentu saja.

-o-o-

.

.

Len menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah tebing.

Sebuah pohon tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari tebing itu. Len menyenderkan sebelah tangannya disana, mengeluarkan benda yang terlihat seperti jam— kompas? – dari dalam kantung celananya.

"Utara. Arah jam satu." Ucapnya sambil memandang kompas itu. "Sepertinya, ada beberapa bangunan disana. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa itu desa yang bisa disinggahi atau bukan."

Kaito mengangguk-angguk bloon.

"Dengan ketinggian ini, kita tidak mungkin bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi."

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kepada Kaito.

"Tapi kita bisa menggunakan pohon ini. Cukup tinggi, dan cukup kuat untuk dinaiki. Sepertinya ranting bagian atasnya juga cukup kuat untuk dijadikan pijakan."

Melihat wajah Len yang sekarang menatapnya dengan—oh, bukan, bukan tatapan melas. Lebih seperti tatapan yang memerintah.— Kaito meneguk ludah.

"Jangan bilang kau mau aku—"

Len menghela nafas. "Iya, untuk naik ke atas sini, lalu memberitahukan padaku apa yang kau lihat di ujung sana."

KRIK.

Wajah Kaito memucat.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa mesti aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Selama bisa melihat kesana, siapa saja juga boleh ka—"

Protes Kaito terhenti setelah mengamati Len dari atas—sampai bawah. Membandingkannya dengan postur tubuhnya sendiri, mendadak, menyadari alasannya, Kaito menutup mulutnya. Entah untuk menahan gelak atau memang ingin muntah membayangkan benar-benar _dia_ yang harus naik ke atas sana.

Sementara, Len, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kaito, merasa wajahnya sendiri memanas.

"Badanku terlalu—" diam sesaat. "—kecil untuk melihat ada apa di ujung sana, sekalipun aku bisa memanjat sampai atas.."

Sekarang Kaito benar-benar menahan gelaknya. Bagaimanapun, sepertinya kata 'pendek' tidak akan pernah diakui oleh lelaki mungil di depannya. Hei, walau penampilannya begitu, apa kau lupa dia sudah berumur 100 tahun lebih? Tentu harga dirinya tidak serendah penampilannya yang seperti bocah umur 10 tahunan itu.

Len mengirim sebuah tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Tuan Muda_." Memberi sedikit penekanan pada dua kata terakhir tanpa melihat wajah Len (yang pasti terlihat makin melotot, ia jamin itu.) , Kaito melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon tinggi yang menjulang di ujung dataran curam.

Melihat ke atas, lalu ke bawah, Kaito meneguk ludah.

_' Oh, bukan waktunya merasa takut, Kai! Kau mau gantian diejek bocah itu? Ini waktunya menunjukkan kebolehanmu!'_

_'—lagipula, lumayan untuk membuatnya terpesona.'_"Hah?"

_'Ya ampun, lagi-lagi pikiranku melenceng. Salah kata! Salah kata! Harusnya, untuk membuatnya-er, terkagum! Demi Tuhan, Kaaii, tolong jangan gampang melupakan fakta bahwa dia laki-laki tulen, semanis apapun wajahnya!'_

"Cepatlah, Pangeran bodoh. Kau ini beneran laki-laki atau bukan sih. Manjat saja lama."

_'.. Oke, dan tolong tambahkan fakta bahwa dia masih sangat menyebalkan.'_

Tanpa menjawab, Kaito yang masih mengalami pergolakan batin (?) jauh di dalam hati, segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Len— memeluk batang pohon yang tidak terlalu besar di depannya, dan mulai melakukan gerakan memanjat ke arah puncak pohon tinggi tersebut.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, tangannya tidak lagi menemukan ranting untuk diraih, atau dedaunan penghalang indra penglihatan. Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat ia menyadari fakta bahwa ia telah sampai ke puncak tanaman berkambium itu.

Kaito nyengir lebar.

'Yeah! Aku berhasil! Pertama-eh, kedua, atau ketiga—kalinya aku memanjat pohon dan aku tidak menemui kesulitan! Kalau begitu buat apa tadi ya aku takut segala? Aah, aku memang he—'

"Hei, norak! Kalau kau sudah sampai di atas, nggak usah pake acara narsis lagi! Segera kabarkan padaku apa yang kau lihat dari sana!"

Kecut seketika.

Menghela nafas, Kaito berdusta, "Aah, iya! Siapa juga sih yang narsis! Aku baru saja sampai, lagipu-"

Terhenti.

Kaito kicep. Melihat ke bawah, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah memanjat pohon yang _cukup _tinggi. Begitu tingginya sampai melihat Len dan segala hal yang ada di bawahnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening.

Apalagi lihat ke bawah tebing.

"Pangeran bodoh? Hei— ada apa?" Teriak yang di bawahnya lagi.

Oh, dan sialnya. Sepertinya ranting yang ia— Kaito pegang sudah mulai rapuh. Ia dapat merasa kayu itu bergetar seolah akan rubuh. Begitu pula dengan batang di antara kedua kakinya— tunggu, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Batang pohon beneran maksudnya.

... Tunggu, sepertinya bukan ranting atau batang pohon ini yang bergetar.

Tangan dan tubuh manusia ini yang gemetar!

"Pangeran bodoh? K-kenapa mukamu biru begi—ah, HEI! Jangan lihat ke bawah terus! Pegangan yang benar, bo—"

_KRAK_

"He?"

_GRASAK_

"AAAH!"

_SRAK SRAK_

"W-waaa! Bodoh, cari pegang—"

_**BRUK**_

".. !"

-o-o-

"N-ngh.."

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan dua bola mata beriris biru safir di baliknya. Meringis kecil, empunya bola mata itu melirik ke sekeliling untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Dedaunan, baik yang masih hijau maupun kering bercampur dan bertebaran di sekeliling tubuhnya, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti Penebang Kayu daripada Pangeran dari Kerajaan terkenal.

Ah iya, dia baru saja memanjat pohon yang tinggi.

Lalu, tangannya geme—ah, bukan! Rantingnya patah, ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan –

Jatuh.

Dari pohon tinggi itu.

Begitu saja.

Tapi kenapa punggungnya tidak terasa sengilu kaki dan tangannya?

Lalu kenapa tanah di bawahnya begitu empuk? Apakah Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sampai-sampai ia dijatuhkan di tempat yang tidak membahayakan? Ataukah, bumi ini terlalu menyayangkan tubuh indahnya untuk hancur karena jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tidak berperikepangeranan? Ah, memang dirinya ini bagaikan permata berharga yang mudah hancur kapan saja dan harus senantiasa dijaga oleh siapa sa—

"OI!"

Terkesiap. Apa tanah di bawahnya, baru saja, bergerak?

Dan apakah ia baru saja mendengar suara yang familiar dari- tepat di bawah tubuhnya?

Menolehkan wajahnya secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa berpikir rasional lagi, Kaito menemukan dirinya sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Kuning.

Len berada tepat di bawahnya.

Oh, dan dia benar-benar berhadapan, langsung dengan sang pemilik tubuh kecil itu. Wajah dengan wajah, dalam jarak yang cukup, ralat—sangat dekat.

Kaito melihat wajah di depannya memerah.

"C-cepat turun dari atasku! Kau pikir siapa dirimu!" umpatnya, kasar. Namun rona merah yang manis di pipi itu justru membuat Len lebih terlihat seperti sedang tersipu daripada marah.

Mengagumi Len yang seperti itu, Kaito menemukan dirinya tersenyum.

" N-ngapain senyam-senyum segala! Turun! Kau berat!"

Kaito tertawa kecil, "Ah, maaf. Berat ya?" Ia membetulkan posisinya- mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi tetap memposisikan kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Len, dan sebelah kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Pangeran mungil itu. Ia tersenyum lagi mendapati wajah bingung dan terkejut blonde yang masih ditatapnya di bawah.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di bawahku, Len?" Ucapnya dengan senyum jahil sebelum Len protes macam-macam.

Anak itu memberinya hadiah sebuah tatapan membunuh.

"Pertanyaan apa itu! Jelas-jelas kau yang jatuh dari atas sana dan kebetulan jatuh di atasku!"

"Jangan bohong, Len." Kaito tersenyum geli, "Waktu aku di atas, jarak dari tempatmu berdiri dengan pohon itu cukup jauh. Tidak mungkin kalau cuma kebetulan aku jatuh di atasmu—"

"—Terima kasih karena sudah berusaha menolong— ah, maksudku, menangkapku."

Wajah anak itu makin seperti gurita yang baru saja direbus koki istana. Deja vu. Kaito sudah terbiasa dengan wajah tsundere ini, tapi dilihat kapanpun dimanapun, tetap saja ekspresi manis ini tidak pernah gagal membuat hati dan tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Ah, Len.

"Len..."

"H-hah?"

Dalam sekejap, Len mendapati pangeran di depannya tengah mendekatkan wajahnya— kedua iris berwarna biru cerah seperti batu permata, kulit berwarna cerah, bibir yang sangat dekat dengan bibir miliknya. Tentu ia juga tidak luput menyadari tubuh sang Pangeran Diamond yang terasa semakin mendekat, membuat bagian atas tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Di wajahnya, Kaito menunjukkan senyum, uh, seduktif, yang membuat Len merinding.

"P-Pangeran bodoh! Apa-apaan ini..! Menjauh dari tubuhku..!"

(Seolah) tidak mendengarkan sedikit pun kalimat protes dari Len, Kaito malah menutup matanya. Membuat hati kecil Len menjerit menyadari apa yang berniat dilakukan pangeran itu.

Saat jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti—sesuatu yang lain, selain suasana yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sesuatu yang mendekat.

"..KAITO—!"

Len mendorong wajah Kaito sekuat tenaga, wajah tetap memerah, namun terlihat.. Panik?

"—Belakangmu, bodoh! A-AWAS!"

Kaito tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa saat akhirnya tersadar. Yang dapat ditangkapnya hanyalah sebuah benda tajam seperti pisau yang mendadak melewati ujung kepalanya, memotong beberapa helai rambut birunya sebelum menancap dengan keras di batang pohon di belakang dengan bunyi keras.

Dan Kaito yakin, jika saja Len tidak cepat menarik tubuhnya ke bawah, atau, _memeluk_nya beberapa detik sebelumnya, pisau itu tidak akan berhenti melayang di batang sebuah pohon, melainkan _kepala_nya.

...

Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Len kali ini. Oh. Dan tentu saja tanpa mengubah posisi ini. Posisi yang ditemukannya sangat nyaman, berada tepat di atas tubuh mungil Len. Kedua tangan pangeran itu masih melingkar di bawah lengannya, seperti tidak ingin melepas selamanya. Kedua kakinya, secara kebetulan, berada di antara kedua kaki si mungil. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya dapat melihat wajah semerah tomat di depannya sekarang.

Tersenyum, " ...Len, kau—"

".. Jangan katakan apapun dan cepat berdiri sebelum _makhluk_ itu melempar pisau lain!" Potong Len. Menyadarkan Kaito akan kehadiran 'tamu' lain di hutan yang sama, tepatnya, di _belakang_ mereka.

Samar-samar, sebelum ia berdiri di atas kedua kaki dan menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang, suara parau seorang gadis terdengar.

" ... Pangeran—"

"Pangeran dari Kerajaan Diamond. Pangeran dari Puri terkutuk. Keduanya.."

"Bunuh."

"Perintah dari..."

"_Mistress."_

Suara seorang gadis berambut emas menyala, menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong bak boneka tak bernyawa.

-o-o-  
_  
Utusan sang gagak  
Boneka pertama menghadang  
Bertemu dengan Pangeran-Pangeran  
Bilah pembunuh di tangan_

_._

_Bisikan sang gagak terngiang  
"Lenyapkan musuh di depan mata"_

_Panggung boneka sang gagak_

_Dimainkan dengan helaian benang berdarah,_

_._

_Dimulai._

_._

_._

**-**o-o-o-

Jauh di kastil nun jauh disana, wanita berambut merah muda tertawa, menikmati pertunjukan dari dalam bola Kristal jernihnya.

**::TBC::**

* * *

**A/N:**

*** Di zaman ini emang sepertinya belom ada TV. 'Iklan di TV' yang disebutin di cerita cuma buat kiasan dari author's POV. Jadi… abaikan. (?)**

****Mantera Luka di awal, berdasarkan kata2 om gugel, bahasa yunani, penggalan lirik dari suatu lagu vocaloid. Ada yang bisa menebak lagu apa? :D #gapenting**

Halo saya nongol lagi :D *waves* /dibuang

_So, how was it_? Kepanjangan ya? Terlalu bertele-tele? Masih adakah typo? Apa gaya tulisanku bertambah jelek ? brb mojok. Q_Q

Dan, sebenernya inti cerita emang baru dimulai dari chapter ini, sebelum-sebelumnya masih tahap 'prolog' dimana Kaito baru bertemu Len. Petualangan yang jadi inti ceritanya baru aja dimulai. :D Musuhnya, udah jelaskah siapa? Kalo masih ada yang ganjil gitu (kalo ada yang ngerasa), bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Jadi.. doakan saja aku cepet dapet ide buat menuangkannya ke dalam bentuk word. -_-" /dikeroyok

Soal lemon, atau lime, atau blablabla lainnya yang berbau M-rated lagi, untuk saat ini, mungkin belom tau lagi kapan bakal kubikin. Soalnya Len sama Kaito masih malu malu kucing, malah masih saling sebel. Rasanya ganjil kalo tiba-tiba kubuat lemonan, jadi— mungkin, kalaupun ada M-rated things, bukan KaiLen.

Tapi aku juga pengen secepetnya bikin KaiLen kok, jadi, tunggu aja ya :D semua ada prosesnya~ (?)

.. btw aku sebenernya nggak tau genre yang kubikin ini apa lagi sebenernya. Adventure , fantasy, romance slash maupun straight, humor garing, sepertinya nyampur jadi satu. Maaf ya buat yang keganggu sama 'campuran' itu. ;_;

Last, lemme know your opinions for this chapter. Kritik dan saran diterima,_ just let it all out_. More reviews, faster update!

* * *

**To The Next Page..**


	5. Queen's Puppets

**Title**: Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating: **T

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang Pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing – KaitoLen

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs.

* * *

**A/N:**

Quick(er than before) update! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya! Aku bener-bener seneng banget banyak yang suka fic iseng yang kubuat ini ;_; Seperti sebelumnya, balasan review aku kirim lewat PM sekaligus pemberitahuan (?) chapter baru ini yaa. ;w;

Buat **anonymous** tachi, ini dia~

**Hanami** Arigatouu pujiannya XD Makasih juga udah baca dan review ^^

**lazytomakeanacc** wah aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan... *shot* Iyanih terganggu sama Neruu. Tapi di chapter ini ada lagi kok- ups. *nyebelin* Yeei ini udah update~ Makasih udah baca dan juga reviewnya yaaa XD

**Harry Makenzie** hehe makasiih XD dan makasih juga udah baca dan review yaa~ ini udah apdeet :D

**lululu-lululu** makasiiih XD Hahahaha iya tuh si Len jauh di lubuk hati pengen menyemei kaito ckck *disabet len* Okee ini udah apdet~ Makasih udah baca dan review yaa XD

**Hana-chan** kalo ga narsis bukan Kaito namanya =w= Udah apdet nih~ Makasih udah baca dan review yaaa XD

_Again, this chapter dedicated to you all, reader and reviewer! Happy reading~_

* * *

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 5**

**::**

**~Page 2~ Queen's Puppets**

* * *

"Siapa kau?"

Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Kaito setelah menyadari dan menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata kosong yang jelas baru saja melemparkan benda berbahaya—pisau, padanya dan Len.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau menyerang kami?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Melihat tepat ke dalam bola mata gadis itu— kosong, gelap, seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya, Kaito merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan gadis ini. Caranya menatap Kaito dan Len, dingin. Kulit yang putih pucat, rambut panjang yang hanya diikat satu ke samping. Ia hanya memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari kulit, dan mantel panjang yang seharusnya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Kalau dilihat sekilas saja, mungkin ia akan lebih terlihat seperti pengemis, seorang gadis malang yang kelaparan dan menginginkan sedikit belas kasihan daripada seorang— pembunuh.

Akan tetapi, kenyataannya, dia adalah pembunuh. Ia berniat membunuh Kaito dan Len. Ucapan sedingin es tadi tidak main-main.

"_Pangeran dari Kerajaan Diamond… Pangeran dari puri terkutuk, keduanya.. harus dibunuh—"_

Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam mantel.

"…_Perintah…"_

Bola mata Len melebar.

"—Kaito, menyingkir!"

"_Perintah dari.. Mistress._"

TRANG

Sekali lagi, Kaito tidak dapat bereaksi lebih dari sekedar terkejut saat matanya sesaat menangkap siluet dua buah pisau yang ditujukan tepat ke kedua bola matanya—sebelum benda berbahaya itu ditahan oleh benda lain, menimbulkan bunyi besi bersinggungan yang memekikkan telinga.

Len berdiri di hadapannya, menghalau pisau itu dengan pedang mengkilat bergagang emas. Kaito tidak dapat melihat sejak kapan anak itu mengambilnya dari dalam sarung yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Sejak kapan gerakan Len jadi.. secepat itu?

"Cepat pergi dari situ kalau tidak mau mati, Pangeran bodoh!" teriak Len, mengibaskan pedangnya sebagai isyarat agar Kaito segera menyingkir.

"_._. _Harus dibunuh."_

Gadis itu, entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Len. Melompat menerjangnya dengan pisau yang lebih besar ukurannya dibanding pisau-pisau yang ia lemparkan tadi, mengincar leher Len yang tidak terlindungi.

Len mendecih, "—Sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal selain itu ya?" –dan dengan sigap melompat ke belakang, menghalangi serangan lawannya. Dengan satu gerakan, ia mengayunkan pedangnya, melempar gadis itu ke arah yang berlawanan, sampai tubuhnya berbenturan dengan pohon. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, segera melompat ke arahnya dengan posisi pedang yang siap menusuk.

Kaito terdiam di tempat. Lututnya terasa bergetar, tidak bisa digerakkan. Walau Len sudah menyuruhnya menyingkir—dan ia tahu ia _harus_ segera menyingkir, ia tidak bisa.

Kakinya seolah memerintahkannya untuk tetap duduk, menyaksikan pertarungan yang berlangsung di depannya. Pertarungan.. sungguhan. Bukan seperti pertarungan di dalam Istana dimana ia akan berhadapan dengan prajurit-prajurit yang siap mengalah jika diserang, atau menarik kembali senjatanya setelah Kaito memerintahkan mereka. Bukan juga pertarungan fisik dalam turnamen yang sering diadakan Ayahnya. Tidak ada bendera putih atau garis batas arena disini. Tidak ada peraturan yang mengekangmu dari membunuh lawan. Ini pertarungan sungguhan, dimana kau akan membunuh atau dibunuh. Hidup atau mati.

Hanya itu peraturannya.

Dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan Len masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan yang membahayakan nyawanya— sendirian? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu menganggap ia lebih hebat daripada lelaki dengan sosok anak-anak itu?

Gadis itu berhasil menghindari setiap serangan Len, yang, padahal, sudah dinilai sangat cepat di mata Kaito. Keadaan terus berbalik, pedang dan pisau beradu seperti menunjukkan siapa yang bisa memotong lebih cepat. Hanya dengan melihat saja, Kaito tahu Len sedang terdesak, walaupun anak itu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

Dan, disini Kaito memiliki senjata. Pedang kesayangannya, yang belum pernah ia pakai, bahkan dalam pertandingan di istana sekalipun. Lalu, apakah pedang itu hanya akan berakhir sebagai hiasan tak terpakai di atas pinggangnya? Buat apa ia membawa senjata kalau tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk—

—untuk.. Len.

Kaito menggertakkan giginya. Memukul kesal kedua kakinya yang masih bergetar, ia mengerahkan seluruh nyalinya untuk berdiri, perlahan, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya menuju pedang bergagang hitam di pinggang, dan melepas senjata itu dari dalam sarungnya dalam satu gerakan.

"Hei, cewek aneh disana!"

Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hati, ia sedikit menyesal kenapa harus berteriak dengan suara sekeras itu kepada musuh yang akan membunuhnya, tanpa persiapan apapun kecuali senjata yang masih bergetar di tangan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, membiarkan Len menghadapi bahaya kematian seorang diri saja.

Dan, omong-omong, sekarang tatapan kedua orang, beberapa kaki di depannya itu, benar-benar teralihkan padanya. Satu tatapan kosong dan satu tatapan panik.

"Kau bilang kau ingin nyawa kami berdua, hah? Lalu kenapa kau hanya bermain-main dengan bocah disana? Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku tidak bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu balik selagi melihatmu bermain pisau-pisauan disana kan? Kemari dan hadapi aku!"

Raut wajah Len berubah. Horor, panik, kesal, bercampur menjadi satu. Satu tangannya masih menahan pisau yang ditujukan tepat ke dadanya.

"—Kaito, apa yang kau lakukan! Bodoh, sudah kubilang kau harus lari! Apa kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan—"

Namun sebelum Len sempat melanjutkan teriakannya, gadis lawannya bertindak lebih cepat. Teriakan kesalnya untuk Kaito tergantikan dengan rintih kesakitan ketika dirasakannya sesuatu menembus pundaknya, membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah, dan membuat kedua kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan—jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Gadis itu mencabut pisaunya dan menatap Len dengan pandangan dingin.

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, Kaito dapat merasakan hawa pembunuh tepat di belakangnya.

"—_Bunuh."_

Bertindak cepat dan menolehkan wajah, Kaito tetap tidak bisa bergerak saat matanya menangkap bayangan tangan pucat mengayunkan bilah tajam, tepat ke lehernya.

Ia dapat mendengar teriakan parau Len yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat dekat.

"KAITO!"

Aah—

Apakah sudah berakhir?

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

Sebuah cairan yang terasa hangat membasahi wajahnya. Cairan merah pekat yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan sedekat ini, menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sesaat pikiran Kaito melayang, mencoba menerka kenapa walaupun ia dapat merasakan _darah_ itu, ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Apakah ia mati secepat itu sehingga tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi? Apa ia sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya sekarang?

Lalu, kenapa? _Kenapa_ , ia masih dapat merasakan gemetar di lututnya, hembusan nafas seseorang di sisinya—yang terdengar tidak teratur, dan hawa pembunuh yang masih membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri?

Bagaikan tersadar, Kaito mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan dirinya dengan mata terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang _benar-benar_ terjadi di depan matanya.

"LEN!"

.

Pangeran berambut kuning, dengan wajah memerah yang menahan sakit, memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh kecil itu ke tanah. Darah mengalir dari pundak dan bagian perut hingga sebagian dadanya yang tampak mengalami luka sabet.

Entah bagaimana, anak itu telah menghalangi sabetan pisau sang gadis, membuatnya mengenai tubuhnya sendiri daripada leher Kaito. Sementara , walaupun terkena cipratan darah, pangeran biru itu tak terluka sedikit pun.

Menyadari hal ini, Kaito merasa matanya seketika gelap.

-o-o-

Yang terakhir kali ditangkap kedua iris biru gelapnya dalam keadaan sadar, hanya wajah sang gadis yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika tangannya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti bergetar— mengayunkan pedang hitam yang menebas kepala gadis itu dalam sekejap.

Menebasnya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi begitu kejam, membunuh seorang wanita, memenggal kepalanya, walaupun wanita itu memang berusaha membunuhnya sejak awal. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah atau terguncangketika mayat di depannya terjatuh, dan seketika menjadi abu yang perlahan hilang tersapu angin. Walaupun itu bukan kondisi yang wajar untuk seseorang yang baru saja mati, ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa setelah itu ia menemukan dirinya seolah ingin menangis, menyesal dan merasa ingin memukul keras-keras kepalanya mendapati sosok kecil yang terbaring di tanah, bersimbah darah, kehilangan kesadaran.

Selagi ia menggendong sosok itu, perlahan dan lembut, menuju tempat aman dimana ransel yang berisi obat-obatan miliknya terletak, Kaito hanya bisa terus berharap sosok itu masih akan membuka matanya. Tidak akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang _bodoh_ sendirian.

_Len, kumohon—_

.

.

-o-o-

_Boneka pertama kehilangan kepalanya_

_Tali berdarah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya_

_Lenyap menjadi abu, disaksikan oleh Pangeran Biru_

_._

_Pangeran Kuning kehilangan kesadaran_

_Pangeran Biru menyesali kesalahan_

_._

_Sang gagak melebarkan senyumnya_

-o-o-

Ringkikan Kyte sepanjang malam menjadi salah satu alasan Kaito tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Kyte, diikat di pohon tempat Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya, meringkik gelisah seraya menggerak-gerakkan moncongnya, ke arah Len yang masih belum membuka matanya. Kaito dapat merasakan hewan itu ikut khawatir mencium bau darah dari pangeran kecil tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Kyte adalah kuda terpintar di seluruh kerajaan Diamond yang sudah bertahun-tahun mendapat pengalaman bersama pemburu dan petarung kuat. Tentu instingnya terhadap keadaan manusia jauh lebih tajam dari teman-teman sejenisnya.

Mengelus pelan helaian rambut _blond_ milik anak tersebut yang terbaring di pahanya, Kaito menatap luka di tubuh Len. Sudah terlihat lebih baik, berkat pertolongan pertama yang dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu, degan berbekal pengetahuan yang pernah diajarkan dokter istana padanya dulu. Kaito bersyukur waktu itu yang diajarkan kepadanya adalah cara menolong korban perang yang tertusuk atau terkena sabetan pedang. Dan luka Len tidak begitu dalam, juga tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda adanya racun pada pisau yang digunakan untuk menebasnya.

"Kyte, menurutmu kapan Len akan sadar?"

Kyte menggerakkan kakinya gelisah.

"Dia sudah tidur lebih lama dari jatah seorang anak kecil tidur siang. Sepertinya dia lebih cocok disebut _Sleeping prince_ daripada Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Kuning, ya?"

Kyte meringkik kecil. Kaito tertawa.

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Dia pasti bangun sebentar lagi. Dia tidak segitu lemahnya sampai sekarat karena serangan begini, hm? Walaupun baru mengenalnya, aku tahu itu."

Kyte tidak meringkik lagi. Kuda itu mengubah posisinya jadi terduduk, dan menjulurkan kepalanya di tanah. Siap untuk tidur.

"… Kita harus menemukan tempat untuk singgah. Len butuh penanganan medis yang lebih lanjut. Lagipula, hutan terlalu berbahaya—"

Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat jutaan bintang, dan bulan, yang belum menampakkan sosok bulat sempurnanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk ikut beristirahat, tapi tidak bisa.

"..Kalau aku jalan-jalan, bakal ada harimau yang memakanku, nggak ya?" gerutunya. "Tapi mau jalan-jalan ke mana di tempat seperti ini. Kau mikir apa sih, Kaito."

Mendadak, ia teringat kejadian tadi siang. Sebelum gadis aneh itu menyerang mereka— bagaimana dengan desa di seberang bukit yang gagal ia lihat dari atas pohon? Benarkah ada desa di sana?

…

"… Kalau bawa obor dan pedang, pasti tidak apa-apa, kan."

Dengan hati-hati, membetulkan posisi kepala Len agar bersandar di atas kain selimut yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, Kaito berdiri. Dengan hati-hati, diambilnya salah satu kayu bakar yang cukup tebal dan panjang yang telah terbakar oleh api unggun.

Ia melirik Len di belakangnya.

".. Tunggu disini sebentar, oke?"

Meskipun tahu yang ia lakukan benar-benar konyol, Kaito masih menemukan dirinya tersenyum menatap wajah tertidur anak itu, dan membisikkan hal-hal yang dipastikannya akan membuat bocah ini marah kalau ia mendengarnya dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kalau ada musuh, aku akan kembali untuk melindungimu, bocah. Jadi, istirahat saja dan jangan khawatir."

—Dan tanpa sadar sepenuhnya, ia mencium kening yang tertutup rambut kuning itu lembut, sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke dalam hutan.

.

.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang di dalam hutan, sepasang kelopak mata terbuka, menampakkan iris biru laut yang melihat sosok pangeran itu dengan wajah memerah. Tangan kecil perlahan meraih kening yang terasa panas, selagi bibirnya berbisik,

"Dasar pangeran super idiot."

Namun bibir itu juga tersenyum.

.

.

-o-o-

"Neru kalah, _huh_?"

Bibir merah itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Di depannya, lingkaran bintang sihir bersinar redup di kegelapan gua. Lilin-lilin satu persatu kehilangan nyala apinya, tertiup angin dingin yang entah berasal dari mana. Boneka kertas di tengah lingkaran itu tersobek. Boneka pertamanya telah mati.

"Ternyata dua bocah itu tidak bisa diremehkan juga, ya?" ia tertawa kecil, mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai seseorang di sisinya. "Apa pangeran Kaito-_mu_ itu memang sekuat itu?"

Gakupo terdiam sesaat. ".. Tidak, Ratu. Sepertinya ia berhasil mengalahkan Neru karena.. keberuntungan—"

"Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?"

Nada suara Luka meninggi. Senyuman licik tergambar di wajahnya, menatap Gakupo lekat-lekat.

"—Ataukah kau hanya berkata seperti itu supaya aku tidak mengirim utusan yang lebih hebat—yang bisa membunuh mereka berdua?"

Terdiam sesaat, Gakupo menyingkirkan perlahan jemari lentik sang Ratu yang tengah membelai pipinya.

"Tidak, Ratu." Menatap sang Ratu dengan ekspresi yang tak tentu, "Tidak ada perasaan seperti itu."

Luka terkikik kecil— Mendekatkan wajahnya kepada pelayan satu-satunya, dan mengecup bibirnya. Selagi salah satu tangannya membentuk gerakan menggenggam, dan ketika dibukanya kembali, sebuah boneka kertas berwarna merah melayang keluar, mendarat di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir, menggantikan boneka sebelumnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucapnya, mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka. "Karena aku _benar-benar_ akan membunuh mereka."

Dalam hitungan detik, keduanya tengah melihat kepada sebuah sosok lain di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Seorang gadis, membungkuk kepada wanita di depannya seolah telah mengetahui siapa yang berkuasa atas dirinya saat itu.

"_Tolong berikan saya perintah Anda, Ratu Luka."_

Luka tersenyum, kemudian melirik bola Kristal di sebelahnya. Bayangan sebuah tempat terlihat disana.

"Tempat ini—"

-o-o-

.

.

"ADA!"

Walaupun dikelilingi kegelapan dan keheningan malam, Kaito tidak dapat menahan pekikan senangnya ketika sampai di tepi tebing. Tanpa perlu naik ke atas pohon-pun, terlihat cahaya-cahaya yang membentuk figur sebuah desa, di antara dua bukit yang menjulang tak berapa jauh dari sana.

Walaupun cahaya itu hanya berupa titik-titik kecil, dengan mata telanjang saja sudah dapat dipastikan, desa yang mereka cari ada di ujung sana.

"Syukurlah aku tidak perlu sampai naik ke atas pohon lagi." Desahnya lega, sebelum berbalik menuju ke dalam hutan kembali.

.

-o-o-

"Jadi, kau menemukan desa, tidak?"

…..

Kaito hampir mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi ketika ia mendapati seorang anak berambut pirang, dalam posisi duduk, bicara dengannya di belakang api unggun, segera setelah ia kembali ke tempat semula.

"Wajah macam apa itu?" Anak itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Kaito, seolah tersadar dari alam mimpi, menatap Len yang terlihat segar bugar, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"…. Ha- Hanya tidak menyangka kau akan sadar secepat ini. _Erh_, lukamu—"

"_Heh_. Kau kira aku selemah itu sampai koma berhari-hari hanya karena luka seperti ini? Maaf saja, aku tidak selemah kau."

_KREK_

Sepertinya urat kesabaran Kaito baru putus satu barusan.

"Daripada itu, tadi kau pergi untuk mencari keberadaan tempat yang bisa disinggahi 'kan? _Well_, duduk dan cepat beritahu apa yang kau temukan. Dilihat dari wajahmu— kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Walaupun sempat ingin bertanya dari mana Len tahu ia pergi untuk mencari desa atau tempat yang bisa disinggahi, Kaito memilih diam (menahan marah), melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang anak itu katakan. Bukannya ia menyerahkan harga dirinya begitu saja. 'Toh dia mau ngomong apapun, hanya akan berakhir dengan kata-kata _nyolot_ lain dari bocah ini.

Lagipula, sejujurnya, melihat Len tetap sehat seperti ini, entah kenapa sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya lega.

Kaito berdehem.

"Di seberang bukit yang kita lihat kemarin memang ada desa. Di antara dua bukit. Aku pernah mendengar tentang desa itu. Kalau dilihat dari jaraknya, dari sini, kira-kira tidak sampai dua hari penuh untuk sampai ke sana."

Len terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, besok pagi kita mulai berangkat. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur dan siapkan tenaga. Sebelum matahari berada di puncak, kita akan mulai perjalanan ke desa itu." putusnya.

"Eh? Tapi lukamu—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak selemah itu."

Hening.

Kaito menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di balik pohon tempatmu bersandar sekarang. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau terlalu dekat dengan api."

Len mengangguk, memperhatikan lawan bicaranya selagi pangeran itu mengambil selimut dan mengambil posisi di belakang pohon— di belakang_nya_.

.

Hening lagi, sesaat.

.

".. Gadis tadi siang.. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Len yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

'_Pasti dia tidak bisa tidur.' _pikir Kaito sesaat sebelum menjawab. _'Yah, dia memang sudah tidur hampir delapan jam penuh sih. Wajar saja kalau nggak ngantuk.'_

"Sudah mati."

"—Kau yang membunuhnya?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bersama denganmu waktu itu?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kaito menahan gelak. "_Aku juga tidak selemah yang kau kira_."

Len tidak menjawab lagi.

Jauh di lubuk hati, Kaito merasakan kemenangan setelah akhirnya bisa berbalik mengatakan hal yang sudah dua kali dikatakan Len padanya hari ini. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia menang dalam adu _ngomong_ dengan bocah _nyolot_ itu!

Dan sekarang kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat.

Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia belum mengatakannya pada Len.

"Len."

"Hah?"

Tersenyum,

"Makasih bantuannya tadi siang."

Dan ia terlelap.

.

.

Di balik pohon itu, Len menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan.

Ia— Len tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya jadi terasa sangat panas karena satu ucapan 'Terima kasih' dari Kaito. Si bodoh itu bahkan langsung tertidur setelah mengatakannya! Kenapa jantungnya harus berdebar sekeras ini?

"—Kenapa harus kau yang bilang 'Makasih' duluan 'sih. Pangeran bodoh." bisiknya pelan.

Len tahu ia juga harus berterima kasih kepada Kaito. Karena telah berniat membantunya siang tadi, karena telah merawatnya sampai ia tidak merasakan perih di tubuhnya lagi, _karena telah berada di sisinya_. Tapi—

Ia harus mengutuk mulutnya karena justru mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan setiap lubuk hatinya ingin mengatakan dua kata itu.

Terdiam, dan mendadak teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, Len menyentuh dahinya kembali. Tidak akan ada bekas kecupan disana, tapi ia masih bisa merasakannya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang setiap mengingatnya. Wajahnya masih terasa panas—entah karena dekat dengan api unggun atau karena masalah _lain_.

Kenapa? Padahal ia tak merasakan apa-apa saat pangeran mesum itu menyentuhnya pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kenapa sekarang—

"P- Pangeran bodoh sialan!"

.

.

-o-o-

"Desa _Ace_ di antara dua bukit—"

Jemari lentik itu menyentuh bola kristalnya. Membawanya ke depan sehingga yang berada di depannya bisa melihat yang terpantul di dalamnya dengan jelas.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke sana. Sebelum matahari terbit."

Sosok berambut merah di depannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Akan kuberikan kekuatan padamu. Kau tidak boleh gagal seperti utusanku sebelumnya."

Bayangan di bola Kristal itu melebur, perlahan berubah menjadi bayangan lain. Seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning.

Sosok di depan Luka melebarkan bola matanya.

"Kau kenal anak ini, bukan?"

Ia menggertakkan giginya. Mengepalkan tangannya, keras, sampai darah menetes dari dalamnya. Aura tak mengenakkan keluar dari seluruh tubuh gadis bermata merah itu dalam sekejap, Gakupo yang sekarang merasa seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, bisa merasakannya.

Luka hanya tersenyum,

"Bunuh anak ini. Dan orang yang ada bersamanya. Misi yang sangat memuaskan untukmu, bukan?"

Berbeda dari boneka tanpa ekspresi sebelumnya, _boneka_ itu tersenyum lebar, mengikuti mimik wajah sang Ratu, membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"_Dengan senang hati akan saya laksanakan._"

.

.

"_Kembar dari Kerajaan Kuning. Akan kubunuh."_

-o-o-

.

.

_Boneka kedua dilepaskan_

_Sosok penuh darah, dendam lama yang terpendam_

_Tirai yang tertutup kembali dimainkan_

_._

_Bersamaan dengan dimulainya pertunjukan kedua_

_Perasaan berubah_

_Perasaan pangeran-pangeran, mencari titik terang_

_._

.

**-o-o-o-**

**::TBC::**

* * *

**A/N : **.. Maaf kalo di chapter ini nggak banyak perkembangan. Uhh— aku buat ini dalam satu hari, lalu dipikir seperti apapun, aku nggak bisa menemukan alur dan dialog yang pas buat beberapa _scene. _Maaf kalau ada beberapa scene yang terlihat dipaksakan atau semacamnya. (OTL)

Disini, _finally_, perasaan Kaito dan Len udah berkembang. Tapi masih malu-malu. Tentunya. _Pride_ mereka berdua sama-sama tinggi 'sih. Jadi entah kapan lemonannya bisa dimulai. -_- *ditusuk Len*

Ah, dan aku akan sangat menghargai kalau ada yang bisa memberitahu letak kesalahan dan kekuranganku pada chapter ini. ^^ Makasih sudah membacaaa~ XD *waves*

* * *

_**To The Next Page**_


	6. Blood Stained Village

**Title**: Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating:** masih T

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang Pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing – KaitoLen

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs.

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya! D': *sujud nangis* Aku nggak tau mesti mulai nulis darimana walaupun plotnya udah kebayang. Terus setting dan cara penulisan. Aku sempet lupa cara nulisku begitu ngetik ini kemarin, jadi maaf kalo cara penulisannya agak beda -_- Ada beberapa kalimat tanpa spasi, karena akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa kalimat semacam itu menarik. Just that simple. Tapi maaf kalo ada reader yang jadi terganggu sama itu ;A;

Untuk balasan review, silakan cek PM inbox :D Untuk **anonymous**, ini dia~

**harry makenzie** w-wha =A=;; jangan dahulukan fic laknat ini daripada ulangan nak. Kalo nilaimu jelek saya gamau disalahin. *dibunuh* Merahnya siapa yaaa :33 baca chapter ini dan kau akan mengerti~ Makasih review dan pujiannya! :*

**hana-chan** adegan yang bikin penasaran? Ahmasa XD *nyebelin* Author juga pengen peluk Len~ tapi ntar dibunuh Kaito, jadi mendingan jangan Ini udah apdeett~ makasih reviewnyaaa!

**Hoshino Akira** Kyaaa wb pal~ :* Makasih banyak reviewnya uuuu cinipelukdulupeluk :** /plak Aaa yokatta kalo udah memuaskan :D Luka emang kayak tante girang banget kok disini ketawa mulu liat shota dan cowok ganteng ckck *disiram Luka* Dan over all juga, ini udah appudetto~ XD

**lululu** dan **lizzie** Makasiiih banyakbanyak pujian dan reviewnya! :') Ini udah apdeeet~ Selamat menikmati dan semoga menikmati XD (?)

**Aliciela P.M** Makasiih XD Ehe soal lemoon, masih belom tau kapan bakal dibikin =w=;; sabar aja ya~ pasti ada kok di kemudian hari. Makasih pujian dan reviewnyaaa~ ini udah apdet :p

* * *

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 6**

**::**

**~Page 3~**

**Blood Stained Heaven **

* * *

Len memperhatikan kain kulit lusuh berwarna kecoklatan yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Alisnya tampak berkerut, selagi ia berjongkok dan menginspeksi kain itu dengan mengangkatnya hati-hati, perlahan. Mengamati dari satu sisi ke sisi sebaliknya, meraba-raba tanah tempatnya tergeletak, mengendus hati-hati—

Alisnya makin berkerut.

"Len! Sedang apa kau disana? Kenapa tidak kau _setidaknya _bantu aku mengangkat semua barang ini ke atas Kyte daripada— Ng? Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Len menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara, _Pangeran _Kaito yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"… Ini yang dipakai gadis yang kemarin, kan?"

_Soal itu lagi._

Kaito menghembuskan nafas, sebelum kepalanya mengangguk kecil, "Yah, begitulah."

".. Kau bilang, kau yang mengalahkan— membunuhnya, saat aku tak sadarkan diri, kemarin?"

Kaito mengangguk lagi.

".. Apa kau _benar-benar_ membunuhnya?"

Dahi Kaito berkerut.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja! _Aku memenggal kepalanya_, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa kejadian sehebat itu! _Segitunya_kahkau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak, tapi—" Len berdiri, menyejajarkan tingginya yang hanya mencapai pundak Kaito, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Kalau begitu, dimana tubuh—maksudku, _mayat_nya?"

".. _Hah_?"

"Kalau kau benar membunuhnya, seharusnya mayatnya masih ada disini."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kain yang ia letakkan kembali di tanah barusan,

"Sekalipun ia ternyata belum mati, dan kau benar menebasnya, seharusnya di pakaian yang dikenakannya waktu itu, tertinggal bercak darah. Soalnya tidak mungkin bekas tebasan yang sampai membuatnya sekarat tidak meninggalkan noda apapun, bahkan di tanah."

Len mengambil nafas sejenak, "Bahkan bau darah yang tercium di kain yang paling dekat dengan tubuh, hanya samar-samar, seperti bukan tubuhnya yang terluka— Hei? Kau mendengarku? "

Kaito bengong.

_Tunggu, benar juga. Ia terlalu, uhh— khawatir, dengan keadaan Len, sampai melupakan hal penting seperti itu. _

_Apa ia membunuh gadis itu, hanya ilusinya saja? Tidak! Ia ingat jelas saat tangannya bergerak begitu saja, didukung oleh kemarahan karena melihat Len tumbang, yang kemudian menyebabkan pedangnya bergerak menebas tubuh gadis itu dalam tempo sekian detik._

_Lalu, setelah itu—_

_Setelah itu— Apa yang terjadi dengan—?_

Berusaha mengorek ingatannya dalam-dalam, Kaito memasang wajah 'Eh-sebentar-aku-juga-tidak-memikirkannya-tuh' , yang dibalas dengan Len, memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menghela nafas dalam.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak ingat. Tidak memikirkannya, malahan. Aku tidak mengharapkan banyak sih, tapi kuharap kau bisa sedikit—"

"AH!"

Ucapan Len dipotong dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Kaito dengan wajah berseri-seri, yang sukses membuat Len mundur dua langkah dengan wajah ilfil.

"AKU INGAT! Setelah itu, setelah itu—! Tubuh gadis itu berubah jadi debu dan menghilang begitu saja!"

….

_Krik._

Hanya— ".. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu." —yang keluar dari mulut Len setelah Kaito mengatakan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri plus pede seratus persen. (Dan akibat kata-katanya, menyebabkan _sound effect_ DOONG plus kaca pecah di belakang Kaito, yang entah kenapa bisa terdengar jelas oleh Len setelahnya).

"Benar kok! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, dia menghilang seperti sihir begitu sa— Aaah! Len, mau kemana kau? Dengarkan dulu ceritaku! HEEEI!"

Setelah itu, yang dilakukan Kaito hanya berusaha mengejar Len yang (entah sejak kapan) sudah menunggangi Kyte dan melenggang menjauh dengan membawa barang-barang begitu saja.

Kalau begini, lama-lama statusnya bisa turun drastis jadi 'Pengikut Tuan Muda yang Egois', sepertinya.

.

.

-o-o-

.

_Menuju perhentian berikutnya_

_Desa merah di antara dua bukit_

.

-o-o-

.

Selama perjalanan menuju 'desa di antara dua bukit', Kaito yang frustasi setengah mati mengikuti 'Tuan Muda'nya beserta kuda yang berkhianat, sebenarnya sudah mengimajinasikan surga yang akan ditemuinya di tempat yang merupakan populasi manusia seperti desa. Surga dimana ia bisa bersantai di atas kasur yang empuk, dengan meja penuh makanan di sebelahnya, dan wanita-wanita secantik bidadari yang melayaninya.

Lalu, ia akan melupakan apapun yang memberatkan hatinya dan menikmati hidup sebagai seorang terpandang kembali-

TAPITENTUSAJATIDAKMUNGKIN**HAHAHA**.

Len sudah turun dari punggung Kyte ketika ia melirik ke arah Kaito dan segera menoleh ke arah lain lagi dengan wajah ilfil saat lelaki berambut biru itu mulai bergulingan frustasi— ( Di. Tengah. Jalan. ) _Oh, fine._

"—Pangeran sinting,"

Oh, bagus, namanya berganti lagi. Entah jadi lebih bagus atau lebih parah. Yang pasti , (dengan bodohnya) Kaito tetap menyahut.

"Di depan sana sudah terlihat bangunan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Jadi—"

_SERIUS?_

Tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Len sampai selesai, atau setidaknya memperdengarkan jeritan hatinya segera setelah anak itu mengucap kata harapan, Kaito langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, lurus ke depan, dengan wajah yang biasa disebut 'wajah super bodoh' oleh Len.

_Setidaknya_, walaupun nggak ada surga seperti di bayangannya, ia masih bisa mendapatkan perwujudan impian ceteknya. _Setidaknya_, ada manusia-manusia normal dan makanan enak yang bisa dimakan.

_Setidaknya_.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG, TUAN!"

.

Kaito bengong. Segera setelah membuka pintu rumah pertama (penginapan) yang dijumpainya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Di depannya, wanita-wanita berambut merah (mungkin sekitar sepuluh orang) yang memakai pakaian maid, membungkukkan badannya secara serentak, menyerukan ucapan selamat datang dengan nada ramah yang tidak familiar di telinga Kaito. Memberikan senyum semanis madu setelahnya.

Dan, oh Tuhan, mereka semua **secantik bidadari**!

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang terlihat paling dewasa dengan rambut digelung dua, mendekati Kaito (yang masih bengong) perlahan. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat jarak telapak kakinya dengan Kaito hanya tersisa beberapa senti.

"Selamat datang di desa Ace, Tuan. Anda seorang pengembara, benar? Selamat datang di penginapan kami."

CANTIK.

Sekejap, _inner_ Kaito menampar pipinya sendiri sekeras yang ia bisa.

"... Oh, um! Ya! .. Aku, ingin kamar yang ada kalia—maksudku, kamar yang paling nyaman! Untuk satu orang! "

Di belakang, Len mendehem.

_(S-sejakkapandiadisana.)_

Keringat dingin, ".. Maksudku, dua orang." Deheman lagi. "Ah, atau— dua kamar untuk dua orang! Dan satu kandang kuda. Bisa?"

Wanita berambut merah di depannya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Anda bisa langsung ke atas sekarang, akan saya antar." Ia menggandeng lengan Kaito dengan lembut. Seiring langkahnya yang dituntun menuju tangga, maid-maid cantik lain menghampiri mereka dengan antusias.

"Biar aku yang antar!"

"Eeh? Aku saja!"

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

"Aku mau mengantar tuan yang ini!"

Diperebutkan.

_Sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini!_

"Kalian," wanita berambut gulung itu berbicara lagi. Nada bicara yang tegas namun lembut, membuat gadis-gadis lain berhenti berdebat dan menatapnya seolah ia adalah Zeus yang turun dari langit.

"Berhenti meributkan siapa yang akan mengantar tuan ini ke kamarnya. Aku akan memanggil kalian jika diperlukan nanti, oke?" Tersenyum sehangat matahari. "Sekarang, kalian bisa memperhatikan anak manis di belakang sana. Sepertinya ia cemburu dengan kakak berambut biru ini."

Wajah gadis-gadis itu terlihat cerah, diwarnai semburat merah. "Baik, Teto - neesama!" Sebelum berbalik menuju Len (yang tidak berani dilihat wajahnya oleh Kaito).

"Baiklah. Haruskah kita menuju kamar Anda sekarang, tuan?"

.

-o-o-

.

Sejak pertama datang ke desa- tepatnya, penginapan ini, Kaito memang tidak banyak berkata-kata. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa. Dan itu membuat harga diri pangerannya sedikit tergores karena takjub oleh hal-hal yang di Istananya dulu merupakan hal yang dianggap _kecil_.

Jadi, ia berniat untuk menyikapi apapun yang akan dilihatnya setelah ini dengan dewasa, seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Tapi apa _melihat surga yang ia damba-dambakan selama ini_ bisa dianggap hal yang biasa?

TIDAK!

"..."

" Ah, Len! "

Dengan kaki di atas meja, tangan berkeliaran, entah di atas sofa merah empuk tempat tubuhnya bersandar atau bagian tubuh gadis-gadis berambut merah yang mengelilinginya dengan jarak yang tak lepas dari kuota 'sangat dekat', Kaito mengayunkan sebelah tangannya dan membuat isyarat 'kemari' pada anak berambut kuning yang menatapnya dengan wajah horor di depan pintu.

"... Ini baru satu jam sejak kita datang ke sini, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Meneguk anggurnya yang berwadah gelas emas, wajah Kaito yang mulai memerah menjawab, "Oh, ayolah. Apa yang kau harapkan dari pangeran yang mendambakan kesenangan? Bukankah kau kemari karena ingin bergabung bersama kami?"

"Kau mabuk."

"Tiiiidak. Tunggu, apa itu di tanganmu?"

"Peta. Aku menemukannya di resepsionis. Segera setelah aku menemukan jalan menuju kemanapun tempat yang kita tuju, kita pergi dari desa ini."

"Apaaa? Tidak! Kau tidak bisa! Kita bisa selamanya tinggal di sini! Desa ini surga, Len!"

"Surga untuk pikiran menjijikkanmu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kalau kau tidak mau."

Tersinggung.

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau yang tidak normal? Kau ini laki-laki! Masa' tidak tertarik dengan kepuasan seperti ini!"

Len tidak menjawab lagi, membanting daun pintu sekeras yang ia bisa dan pergi keluar sebelum bisa melihat wajah Kaito saat menyerukan kalimat terakhirnya,

" Baiklah, pergi saja sendiri kalau kau bisa bertahan di luar dan kembali hidup-hidup dengan tubuh bocahmu itu! Booodooh!"

...

_( Pangeran __**bodoh**__._ )

.

.

-o-o-

"Tuan Len, Anda belum tidur?"

Ketukan ringan di daun pintu kamarnya, sebelum Len menjawab 'belum' dan pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan gadis berambut merah, rambut digelung dua, dan mengenakan baju maid yang mulai terbiasa di penglihatan Len. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Len yang terduduk di atas kasur. Keranjang anyaman di lengannya.

"Aku membawakan kudapan untuk malam ini. Buah-buahan dan anggur desa kami adalah yang terbaik. Saya harap Anda menyukainya."

Len mengangguk, memperlihatkan senyum kecut. "Letakkan saja di atas meja."

"Tuan Len sedang apa?"

"Melihat peta."

"Memang Anda ingin pergi kemana?"

"... Tidak tahu."

Maid itu memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. "Anda mengembara tanpa tujuan?"

Menyingkirkan fakta bahwa maid itu ingin tahu terlalu jauh tentangnya, Len mendesah kecil. "Aku mencari jejak seorang kerabat yang pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak kuketahui. Dan, ya, sejauh ini belum ada tujuan yang pasti karena aku tidak tahu kemana orang yang membawanya pergi."

"_Kau ingin tahu_?"

Mengernyitkan alis. "Tentu saja."

Dan di luar dugaan, maid itu tersenyum. Misterius seperti menyembunyikan harta karun di balik tawa kecilnya saat ia berbicara lagi.

"Aku tahu cara agar kau bisa mengetahuinya."

Ekspresi bingung Len membuat maid itu tergerak untuk menjelaskan lagi.

" -Jejak seseorang yang ingin kau temui, namun _tak tahu_ ada dimana."

.

-o-o-

_Desa merah adalah surga sesaat_

_Melupakan keharusan duniawi, Pangeran biru bersenang-senang_

_Pangeran kuning tersesat dalam labirin menuju ingatan_

_Bola Kristal memantulkan kebenaran_

_Mengawasi putri-putri Hawa berambut merah_

-o-o-

.

.

Pagi itu, Kaito menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan sakit yang saaaangat di kepalanya.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menguap, dan menutup mulutnya kembali dengan tangan setelah mengendus bau alkohol yang pekat dari anggota tubuh tersebut.

"... Aku minum terlalu banyak ya semalam? Tch."

Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, kasur empuk di bawahnya seharusnya membuatnya tidur nyenyak semalam dan bangun dengan tubuh yang segar. Namun, entah kenapa punggungnya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti tidur di atas kayu berduri. Mimpi apa yang ia dapat semalam?

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kaito."

Tanpa mengetuk, seorang maid yang tidak bisa ia ingat namanya, (walaupun malam sebelumnya ia ingat menanyakan nama mereka yang menemaninya satu per satu) masuk ke dalam, membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan satu keranjang yang sepertinya berisi handuk dan baju ganti.

"Pagi." Balas Kaito, tersenyum walaupun penglihatannya sendiri masih berkunang-kunang.

Seraya menghampirinya, maid itu meletakkan nampannya di atas meja di sebelah tempat Kaito berbaring. "Apa Anda mau sarapan? Atau mandi dulu?"

"Sarapan saja. Tolong siapkan air hangat setelah aku selesai."

Maid itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kaito terdiam seolah mengingat apa yang ingin ia tanyakan sebelum gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"...Len sudah bangun?"

_(..Kenapa juga dia harus menanyakan Len.)_

"Tuan Len sedang sarapan bersama Teto-neesama di ruang makan."

.

.

_Hah?_

.

.

_Kalau dia tidak salah, 'Teto' itu, kepala maid penginapan 'kan?_

_Kenapa Len yang judes itu mau sarapan dengan orang yang tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya?_

_Terus, __**KENAPA **__mereka terlihat __**SANGAT AKRAB **__di meja makan?_

"Ah, selamat pagi, tuan Kaito."

Menghentikan obrolannya dengan Len yang terlihat sangat seru sebelumnya, maid Teto berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya ketika Kaito memasuki ruangan, dengan maid yang membawakan sarapan di belakangnya.

".. Ah, pagi." Melirik ke arah Len yang tidak melirik ke arahnya, "Pagi, Len."

Tidak ada jawaban sampai Kaito duduk di sampingnya, dengan mangkuk berisi makanan yang terlihat lezat di depannya.

_Kenapadiajadidinginbegini._

Masih mencoba terlihat ramah, "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak kan?"

Dan akhirnya Len menatapnya. Reaksi yang hampir memberikan parade di dalam benak Kaito ketika melihat wajah (manis) nya, sebelum—

"Kau bau. Jangan dekat-dekat."

..**JDER**

Maid-maid, termasuk yang ada di depan dan belakangnya terdengar menahan tawa, sementara Kaito sendiri, masih mempertahankan senyumnya dan membatu, walaupun ia yakin satu atau dua uratnya (entah kemarahan, entah malu) telah putus lagi, barusan.

Tidak mempedulikan Kaito yang begitu, Len berdiri dari kursinya, "Teto-san, kalau sudah selesai makan, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di tempat lain?"

Maid Teto mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sekali lagi ke arah Kaito sebelum mengikuti Len keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

(Dan setelahnya, Kaito menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan meja.)

-o-o-

"Apa Tuan Len membenci Tuan Kaito?"

Pertanyaan polos. Terlintas pikiran itu sejenak di benak Len, sebelum ia terdiam dan kemudian menjawab "Ya." selagi kakinya masih melangkah mengikuti Teto, di atas tanah, di luar penginapan.

Teto tertawa kecil, "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa melihatnya saja kau sudah tahu."

_Karena dia bodoh. Bodoh. __**Bodoh**__. Sesaat membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti mau mati, lalu sesaat kemudian membuat urat marahnya tak bisa tertahan, atau membuat kelenjar air matanya seperti memohon untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya, dan wajah yang memanas seperti akan meledak. Hanya dengan satu-dua kata atau tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya._

Tidak bisa ditebak. Seenaknya. Dan Len benci orang seperti itu.

"Kurasa dia sangat memperhatikan Anda."

"Hanya pintar mencari muka. Kapan kita sampai?"

Tertawa karena pengalihan pembicaraan yang sangat buruk dari Len.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Len mengerjapkan mata. Entah sejak kapan di depannya sudah berdiri sebuah gubuk kayu dan jerami yang sepertinya sudah lama tak dihuni. Gadis di depannya tersenyum dan membuka pintunya yang hanya terbuat dari kain lusuh, mempersilakan Len untuk masuk.

".. Aku tidak melihat gubuk ini saat berjalan-jalan kemarin."

"Karena terletak di pinggir desa dan tersembunyi di balik rerumputan." Teto mengamati Len yang masuk dengan hati-hati dan menginspeksi interiornya dengan cermat, "Hanya digunakan untuk kegiatan yang sakral. Karena itu, walaupun bersifat umum, tidak ada penduduk awam yang berani mengusiknya."

"Dan kau?"

"Ibuku adalah seorang peramal. Kemampuannya menurun padaku. Aku sering membantu penduduk yang ingin mengetahui peruntungan spiritualnya di sini."

Senyum terakhir, dan Teto mengisyaratkan Len untuk duduk di depannya. Dengan meja kecil di antara mereka, sebuah mangkuk berisi air dan batu oval yang terlihat berkilau di atasnya.

"Yang akan kulakukan setelah ini akan membantu Anda melihat penerawangan, dimana orang yang Anda cari berada."

Len mengangguk.

Seharusnya ia tidak mempercayai orang asing semudah ini, tapi—

_Rin.._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Membawa tangan Len ke atas meja, menggenggamnya dengan batu oval di antara mereka, gadis berambut merah itu menghela nafas dalam dan tersenyum.

"Cukup tutup mata Anda."

Dan Len menutup matanya.

-o-o-

"—**LEN!**"

.

.

Detak jantung lebih cepat dari seharusnya, keringat yang berjatuhan dari kening, walaupun ia tidak melakukan olahraga yang berat, nafas yang terengah-engah dan kegelapan pekat adalah yang pertama dijumpai Rin ketika ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk _panjang_ nya.

Mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan, ia mencoba melihat sekeliling, hanya untuk menemui kegelapan. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan hitam pekat. Ia mengerjapkannya dan merintih,

"... Dimana ini?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggerakkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring, yang terasa sangat lembab, tapi terhenti ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang berbunyi 'CRING' menahan kakinya untuk bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

Meraba-raba dalam gelap, ia menemukannya. Rantai besi yang entah tersambung ke mana, menyegel sebelah pergelangan kakinya dengan sukses.

"Siapa— yang melakukan ini?" rintihnya, setengah berteriak. "Len! Dimana Len?"

"_Saudaramu tidak ada di sini._"

Terkesiap, Rin menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Masih gelap, namun sedikit banyak ia bisa melihat jeruji besi satu meter di depannya, dan sosok seorang berambut panjang di baliknya. Suara rendah seorang wanita yang tak familiar di telinganya. Menggunakan akal sehat, Rin bisa menduga dialah yang membawanya ke balik jeruji ini.

Ia yakin suaranya masih bergetar. Namun tetap dicobanya untuk berseru sekeras yang ia bisa, setidaknya agar terdengar oleh— siapapun yang ada di sana, yang memperhatikannya dengan senyum sedingin es.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Jeda.

"Kepuasan, putri kecil. Sedikit hiburan untuk jiwa yang menginginkan pembalasan."

Terdengar tawa wanita yang panjang.

"Kau bisa mengingat mimpimu kalau kau tidak mengerti."

Suaranya menjauh.

"—Atau melihat ke atas, tunggulah sampai bulan purnama mencapai masanya."

"...!"

Dan sekejap itu, baik aura maupun sosok orang tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan Rin yang berteriak hingga ujung tenggorokan. Mengingat mimpi buruk yang selalu ia harapkan untuk menghilang— memanggil nama saudara satu-satunya dengan suara lirih seperti kaset rusak.

.

-o-o-

.

Tiga malam dan empat siang sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka menjejakkan kaki ke dalam desa ini.

Saat ini, matahari sudah menggantung di ujung horizon. Langit diwarnai warna lembayung yang mengingatkan Kaito akan pemandangan senja di istananya. Jam dinding berdetik berkali-kali membuat Kaito muak berada di kamar sepi tanpa orang selain dirinya.

Sisa-sisa anggur dan makanan semalam masih menunggu untuk dibereskan di atas meja. Sebenarnya ia bisa mengetuk lonceng di depan pintu kamar untuk memanggil salah satu maid ke dalam, tapi, tidak. Rasanya ia mulai muak dengan bau parfum yang menyengat setiap salah seorang dari mereka mendekatinya dengan senyum semanis gula-gula kapas.

Dan ia tidak percaya ia benar-benar merasa _muak_. Mengingat _Pangeran Kaito _yang menghabiskan tiap malam dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda di masa lalu. Bagaimana ia bisa merasa muak sekarang?

_Bahkan surganya pun bisa membosankan._

Dan, omong-omong, sejak insiden di meja makan waktu itu, ia belum berbicara, atau bahkan bertegur sapa dengan Len lagi. Melihatnya di dalam penginapan saja rasanya sudah jarang.

Seperti, terus menghilang bersama kepala maid itu ke luar penginapan dan tidak kembali sampai tengah malam.

...Menghilang **bersama wanita** sampai **tengah malam**, huh?

Bukankah dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan sikap tertarik sedikitpun melihat wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya?

Bahkan sampai membuat Kaito mengatakan hal (yang tidak begitu jelas diingatnya, tapi sepertinya itu ) yang memicu kemarahan Len sampai sekarang.

…..._Menyebalkan._

.

.

"Tuan Kaito mau pergi kemana?"

Yang dipanggil berhenti tepat saat ia akan membuka pintu depan.

"Eh, jalan-jalan sore?" Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum paksa, "Dipikir-pikir, aku belum pernah berjalan-jalan keliling desa ini sejak pertama datang. Jadi aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar, haha."

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Lebih baik Anda tetap di penginapan kalau tidak mau tersesat di luar sana."

Salah seorang maid menghampirinya, menutup kembali pintu yang telah terbuka sedikit oleh Kaito sebelumnya.

Sedikit jengkel, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa Len diperbolehkan pergi hingga malam sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Karena Len bersama Teto-neesama."

"Apa bedanya? Dia juga cewek!"

"Kalau Anda tetap ingin pergi keluar, salah satu dari kami harus menemani Anda. Itu perintah dari oneesama."

Mendesah panjang, menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, 'Apa sih Teto oneesama itu? Dewa?' sebelum membuka kembali pintu itu dengan tenaganya dan menatap maid yang masih memasang wajah tersenyum yang mulai terlihat memuakkan.

"Baiklah, kau temani aku."

Lama-lama, berada di desa ini terasa seperti pengasuhan anak.

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

"Apa Anda melihatnya?"

Hembusan angin, menyusup masuk lebih dari seharusnya dan menggelitik dua pasang telinga milik mereka yang duduk berhadapan dengan mata terpejam.

Jeda sebentar, yang berambut pirang mengeluarkan desahan frustasi.

"..Tidak. Sama seperti kemarin, hanya warna yang berganti. Kuning ke hitam. Hitam ke merah. Dan merah ke hitam tak berdasar."

"Sebentar lagi." Yang berambut merah tersenyum dengan bibir berpoles ceri.

"Anda bisa merasakan badan Anda menjadi lebih rileks. Sebentar lagi, Anda akan melihat apa yang ingin Anda lihat. Dan melepas segala yang tidak bermanfaat. Lihatlah, _cahaya terang ada di ujung kegelapan_."

"...?"

.

_'LEN!'_

_._

Len tersentak. Wajahnya terlihat cerah.

"Aku mendengar suaranya!"

.

_'__—_Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini.'

_._

"Eh..?"

.

_Isakan tangis._

_'__—_Ini kewajibanku. Dosa yang harus kutebus. Desa ini tidak bisa jadi penggantinya_—_'

_Mantra menyesakkan. Kegelapan samar, cahaya remang yang berjejer menampakkan jalan dengan tulang dan bau darah yang pekat._

_'Kumohon, pergilah! Lupakan aku dan kau bisa berbahagia! Jangan__—_"

_Raungan sesuatu yang besar. _

'_Tolong! Kau bisa ambil suaraku, nyawaku, apa saja! Tapi tolong hentikan semua ini!'_

' _TOLONG HENTIKAN!'_

_Merah pekat. Bau darah._

_Kobaran api._

_'LEEEN!'_

_Jerit keputusasaan._

"___—__**AAGH**_!"

Melebarkan bola matanya dengan spontan, Len mencoba membuka kelopak matanya ketika dirasanya peluhnya bercucuran. Penampakan pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat, terulang di benaknya. Membuatnya ingin menjerit sampai suaranya tak bersisa lagi.

_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!_

_Keluarkan aku dari sini!_

Tapi kelopak matanya tidak bisa terbuka. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan sosok berambut merah di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Dan Anda akan merasa tubuh anda lebih _rileks_. Melihat apa yang (tidak) ingin Anda lihat."

Melepas genggaman tangan Len yang bergetar di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangan,

"Melepas apa yang tidak bermanfaat- ( seperti _kemampuan untuk melawan _). Bukankah aku bilang begitu, tuan?"

Jeritan Len menjadi jawaban. Tentu, ia mendengar jelas ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memerintahkan mulutnya untuk menjawab. Seolah tubuhnya juga berada di dimensi lain, mengejar bayangan mengerikan dari masa lalu.

"Sebelum menuju menu utama balas dendam, bukankah lebih baik kita berikan makanan pembuka dulu, hm?" Mengayunkan kakinya, memposisikannya di bawah dagu Len sehingga wajah kecil itu bersentuhan dengan sepatu _boots_ favoritnya.

"Seperti, mengingatkan dosamu, dan saudara busukmu, di masa lalu?"

.

"Kepada Meiko. Dan diriku."

.

-o-o-

.

"Kenapa wanita di desa ini semuanya berambut merah?"

Setelah berjalan dalam keheningan dengan maid yang tersenyum tanpa akhir, akhirnya Kaito memulai topik itu. Topik yang aneh untuk permulaan, memang. Tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih penasaran di desa ini selain itu, setelah berkeliling melihat wanita berambut merah, semuanya menjalankan aktifitasnya, tanpa coretan warna lain kecuali laki-laki yang populasinya _jauh_ lebih sedikit.

Maid (yang lagi-lagi dilupakan namanya) menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahnya,

"Garis keturunan di desa ini. Sejak dulu, warna merah dianggap sebagai warna suci pemberian dewa yang menjaga kerajaan dan desa turun temurun."

"Kerajaan? Bukannya desa ini lepas dari pengaruh istana manapun?"

Setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dalam pelajaran sosial membosankan di dalam istananya.

"Sampai beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, ya. Ace adalah nama kerajaan yang berkuasa atas desa ini. Tadinya, desa ini bahkan tidak punya nama kecuali sebagai pengikut keturunan kerajaan."

"—Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang kerajaan itu."

Terus berjalan, Kaito bahkan tidak lagi memperhatikan kemana kaki mereka melangkah.

"Tentu saja. Kerajaan itu dimusnahkan dari sejarah karena sesuatu yang dianggap aib bagi desa ini."

"... Aib?"

"Karena keturunan terakhir yang didapat setelah Raja dan Ratu terakhir akan wafat, ternyata _perempuan yang_ _memiliki rambut coklat_. "

"Eh? Lalu—? Bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

Maid itu tidak menjawab. Malah, memberikan senyum (yang sekarang terlihat sangat palsu) seolah menyadarkan Kaito bahwa jawaban yang diterkanya sendiri di dalam benaknya adalah kebenaran.

_Tradisi—_

"La-lalu, kalau di antara penduduk desa ini ada yang memiliki anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut selain merah—"

"Tuan Kaito, untuk apa menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas?" Senyuum. "Tentu saja dibunuh."

Merinding.

Apa barusan Kaito mendengar kata-kata mengerikan keluar dari bibir gadis yang tersenyum dengan manis?

Berusaha mencari topik lain yang lebih manis untuk dibicarakan dengan seorang gadis, Kaito sempat terpikir untuk mengajaknya kembali ke penginapan, tapi itu sebelum matanya menangkap sosok gubuk yang tampak menyendiri di pinggir desa, dekat dengan hutan.

Entah kenapa gubuk itu membuatnya penasaran. Bangunan sederhana yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Gubuk apa itu? Rumah kosong?"

"Tempat upacara ritual yang tidak boleh dimasuki, tuan."

Sosok maid berambut merah itu menghalangi pandangan Kaito. Membuat gubuk itu tak terlihat dari sudut pandangnya.

"Mari kita kembali ke penginapan saja."

Senyum yang terus diberikan maid itu membuat Kaito menggertakkan giginya sekarang, "Kau memblokir pandanganku, nona. Minggir."

"Tidak bisa. Di dalam sedang dijalankan upacara sakral. Oneesama bilang, tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun melihatnya."

Sebelum sempat berargumen tentang 'oneesama' yang lagi-lagi disebut dengan suara yang seolah menyebut nama dewa, suara teriakan yang **familiar** terdengar samar di telinganya.

.

Sosok Len terbayang di benaknya untuk sesaat, dan semua potongan _puzzle_ tergabung menjadi satu.

.

"_Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu pada Len_?"

.

Kalau dipikirkan sekarang, mungkin Kaito mengambil pilihan yang salah dengan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung waktu itu, walaupun ia tidak membawa satu pun senjata. Mungkin ia bisa mengambil pilihan yang lebih baik kalau saja mengingat pertarungannya dengan gadis berambut pirang dan bermata kosong waktu itu. Bagaimana seharusnya ia tidak meremehkan seorang gadis.

"Semua yang dilakukan oneesama adalah benar," dan wajah senyum itu menghilang. Mata yang kosong terbuka, dan maid itu menaikkan rok panjangnya. Sebuah jarum tebal dan panjang ada di genggamannya beberapa detik kemudian, terarah pada Kaito. "_Tidak bisa kubiarkan siapapun mengusiknya, tuan. Tolong, mundurlah._"

Suara dingin yang familiar.

"Oh,_ shit-_"

Mengingatkannya pada fakta yang menampar pipinya keras, bahwa musuh besar yang mereka hadapi di ujung sana bukan musuh yang mudah menyerah.

-o-o-

_Surga berubah menjadi Neraka_

_Darah merah mewarnai memori yang terlupakan_

_Ironi dan dendam membentuk untaian tali berdarah yang tak terputus_

_Di atasnya, dua orang gadis berjalan gembira_

_Menangis ketika salah seorang jatuh_

_._

_._

_Ke dalam jurang merah tak berujung_

.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. G-gimana? Kayaknya lebih singkat dan konfliknya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, ya? Aku pingin cepet-cepet ngepost ini, jadi kalau ada beberapa adegan yang sekali lagi, keliatan dipaksakan, tolong jangan ragu buat ngasitau ke aku supaya aku bisa memperbaiki buat selanjutnya, oke? :')

Ah, dan PS: Raut wajah Kaito yang nggak bisa kugambarin dalam fanfic karena keterbatasan huruf dan icon - (´▽`) pffft at least waktu dia membayangkan surga itu, raut wajahnya kayak Italia dia APH. Love the emoticon so much~

**Reviews Make Perfect!**

(bohong ._.)


	7. Blood Stained Memories

**Title**: Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating:** masih T

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Very Slight shoujou ai. Don't like? Don't read, sorry :D

**Summary:** AU. Seorang Pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing – KaitoLen

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs.

**A/N :** ..Chapter yang terburu-buru. Maaf baru update sekarang :'(

* * *

_Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaan kami._

_"Meiko!"_

_Wanita dengan rambut coklat yang indah. Panutan semua orang. Bahkan aku, ingin menjadi sepertinya._

_"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Anak-anak mencarimu untuk bermain."_

_Lebih dari 'ingin menjadi sepertinya'. Aku menyayanginya._

_"... Aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh."_

_Lebih dari seharusnya._

_"Firasatku buruk. Seperti, sebentar lagi, akan ada yang membuatku terpisah dengan desa ini, dan.. Kau."_

.

.

_"Aku pasti akan kembali ke sini."_

.

.

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu. Selama apapun. Di sini. Karena kau berjanji."_

* * *

**-o-o-**

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 7**

**::**

**Blood Stained Memories **

**(Part 1)**

* * *

"Menyingkir dari sana, nona."

"Tidak bisa. Teto-_neesama_ sedang melakukan ritual penting."

Kaito menggeram.

"Ritual? Dia berbahaya! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada Len, menyingkir!"

"Tidak."

Oh, dan ini pertamakalinya ia sangat ingin memukul seorang wanita sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Sepertinya tidak ada jalan selain kekerasan."

_Masalahnya, kau tidak membawa senjata apapun sekarang, Kaito!_

Memutar otak dan melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata (dan nihil sebagai hasil) , Kaito menghela nafas dalam dan memfokuskan pandangan pada gadis berbaju maid di depannya. Dan gubuk mencurigakan di belakangnya.

_Len, semoga kau baik-baik saja._

-o-o-

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?"

Kilasan senyum bibir merah, terakhir dilihat Len sebelum tubuhnya terlempar ke tanah. Hentakan sepatu Teto sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya terasa perih. Pikirannya sudah terasa lebih jernih, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan.

Dan dengan kesadaran yang samar, ia masih bisa menyadari pemandangan nyata di sekelilingnya berubah. Ia yakin beberapa saat yang lalu, ruangan ini hanya terdiri dari beberapa petak tanah di dalam gubuk yang sempit. Sekarang, seperti ruangan tanpa dimensi, warna putih mendominasi. Benda-benda seperti tak memiliki gravitasi, melayang begitu saja di sekitar gadis yang sekarang mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, tuan?"

Tetap bertanya meskipun ia tahu Len tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Hari itu, saudara busukmu mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga untukku. Membuat orang itu tidak bisa menepati janji sampai akhir hayatnya."

Menginjak tubuh yang terkulai di bawahnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau ingat siapa dia? Siapa aku? Dan siapa yang menyebabkan dendam ini? Hah?"

Tendangan tepat ke wajah. Len meringis.

_Kasane Teto._

Nama itu terngiang begitu saja di benaknya. Nama yang diingatnya, sering diucapkan oleh seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

_'Dia orang yang paling berharga buatku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.'_

_'Lebih dari kau menyayangi kami, Meiko-nee?'_

_Senyuman._

_._

_'Lebih dari aku menyayangi kalian. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian.'_

_._

" ... Kasane Teto ... Meiko."

Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat kaget selama beberapa saat, ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Len, yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat ciuman dari sepatu _boots_-nya berkali-kali.

Namun tak lama berubah menjadi wajah yang geram.

"Jangan ucapkan namanya seolah **kau** mengenalnya!"

Kali ini bukan anggota tubuh, atau apapun pernik yang dipakai Teto yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh Len. Sebuah benda keras melayang dari suatu tempat di belakang lelaki berambut pirang itu, dan menabraknya tepat di samping tubuh. Ia menemukan dirinya terlempar akibat kontak kasar barusan. Tubuh bagian sampingnya terasa perih.

Sebuah meja kayu, Len menyadari. Namun rasanya saat bersentuhan lebih dari seperti ditabrak kayu biasa. Sekeras apapun kayunya. Lebih terasa seperti batang besi yang kuat.

" ... Aku akan membunuhmu perlahan, sebelum aku menemukan tempat saudara busukmu bersembunyi. Lalu membunuhnya dengan cara yang sama."

Len tidak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya.

_Sial_.

-o-o-

Luka tertawa.

Di hadapannya, boneka kertas menari-nari di atas lingkaran sihir. Memberikannya kode yang hanya dimengerti sang penyihir. _Teto melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik_, adalah isi pesan yang diterka Gakupo, yang melihat Ratunya di balik singgasana dalam kegelapan gua.

"Sepertinya kali ini, aku tidak gagal membangkitkan kemampuannya di masa lalu, huh?"

"Anda_ membuatnya jadi lebih kuat_." Gakupo mengoreksi. Luka tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arah sang pengawal setia.

"_Dendam_ membuatnya jadi lebih kuat." Putusnya.

Gakupo tidak memberi komentar apapun.

"Dan sepertinya kali ini mereka akan benar-benar terbunuh. Kau senang, Gakupo?" Menoleh ke arah Gakupo, "Tuan Muda-mu akan mati."

.

"Apapun yang membuat Ratu senang, akan membuatku turut senang."

.

Hening beberapa saat, dan Luka lagi-lagi tertawa keras.

Sangat keras.

"Kau berbohong."

Dan sesaat setelah wajahnya berubah seram, segera mengunci bibirnya dengan Gakupo dalam ciuman yang dalam.

.

-o-o-

.

Pertarungan Kaito dengan maid bawahan Teto tidak berlangsung lama.

Awalnya Kaito sedikit ragu ketika mengingat gadis pembunuh pertama yang mengeluarkan pisau dan mengayunkannya tanpa pamrih, tapi melihat pergerakan maid yang ini, Kaito, entah kenapa bisa mengatakan dalam satu gerakan, bahwa gadis ini tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung.

Selain gerakannya yang kaku, walaupun ia mengacungkan jarum panjang sebagai senjatanya dengan mantap, tangannya masih gemetar ketika ia harus mengayunkan atau menusukkannya kepada Kaito. Hal yang benar-benar memberi sang pangeran kesempatan untuk lompat ke belakang sang gadis, mengunci tangannya dalam gerakan yang membuatnya harus menjatuhkan senjata, dan melancarkan pukulan pada bagian belakang lehernya.

Pada akhirnya, Kaito berdiri di samping gadis berbaju maid yang tak sadarkan diri, terkulai lemas di tanah dengan mata tertutup. Seperti pahlawan. ( Oh, dan karena dia seorang narsis, sesaat ia sempat meninggikan dagunya beberapa senti selagi membayangkan sesuatu yang- erh, kau tahulah. )

Kaito menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" ... Seorang gadis bertarung dengan laki-laki dan orang desa yang lewat sekitar sini _bahkan seperti tidak melihat_? Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi, ha."

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil senjata maid tersebut dan beranjak lari menuju gubuk yang mulai terlihat seperti fatamorgana semata.

.

-o-o-

.

Dan, oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi di dalam sini!

Ia yakin, seratus persen, ia masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil! Lebih kecil dari kandang Kyte, malah. Tapi apa yang ada di dalamnya? Galaksi? Dimensi lain? Kenapa putih dan banyak benda beterbangan begini?

Dan lagi, bau yang menyesakkan. Lebih buruk dari dupa. Seperti ramuan yang dipanaskan terlalu lama. Tapi tak terlihat ada asap dimana-mana.

"Sepertinya pahlawanmu sudah datang, tuan Len."

Suara yang mengejek. Kaito cepat memutar kepala untuk mencari sumbernya.

"Pahlawan yang kau benci, kan?"

Dan disanalah dia. Wanita berambut merah, digelung dua. Mata _crimson_ menyala. Baju hitam-putih yang tak lagi terlihat seperti seragam maid yang manis ( dengan corak merah yang mulai menghitam, darah? ). Duduk di atas sesuatu-

Tunggu, bukan sesuatu!

Itu...

Len?

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Tanpa perlu bertanya, sebenarnya Kaito sudah tahu. Tubuh kecil itu terluka. Dan lebih dari satu. Lebam dan darah, bercampur menjadi satu dan terlihat menyakitkan di atas kulit yang tak tertutupi kain. Wajahnya seperti campuran antara kemarahan, kesakitan, kesedihan, dan- ketidakberdayaan.

Melihat Len seperti itu, lagi-lagi, sesuatu dalam diri Kaito terasa seperti terbakar.

"Bertindak seperti lelaki yang baik sekarang, tuan Kaito?" Teto berdiri, menunjukkan mimik mendekati Kaito. Bunyi sepatu bergema dalam ruangan hampa, mengintimidasi.

" Kukira kau menikmati surgamu di penginapan. Anak-anak manis itu harus kuhukum nanti karena membiarkanmu keluar dan menemuiku begini."

"Aku menidurkan salah satu budakmu di luar sana."

"Budak? Kejam sekali. Mereka hanya menuruti perintahku sebagai gadis yang manis."

"Kau mengendalikan mereka."

"Sok tahu sekali."

Namun ia tersenyum sarkastik.

"Kau menjebak kami dari awal. Siapa yang memerintahmu?"

"Aku tidak menjebak kalian. Aku memberikan kalian surga dunia."

"Kau bukan dewa. Jawab pertanyaanku."

Seringai.

Bukannya jawaban, Kaito merasa sesuatu di udara bergerak dengan cepat menuju punggungnya. ( Ia cukup beruntung bisa menghindarinya dengan spontan. ) Sebuah pisau menancap di tanah tempatnya berdiri barusan.

"...Senjata yang sama dengan sebelumnya? Bos kalian nggak kreatif."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin punyaku lebih berseni."

Senyum sekilas di wajah Kaito tergantikan oleh [gasp] ketika benda tajam itu menggores pipinya dalam sekejap. Sebenarnya, mungkin seharusnya diarahkan pada wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia cukup beruntung untuk bisa menyadari, dan menghindar sekian detik sebelum benda itu mencapai kulit wajahnya.

"... Apa pisau itu baru saja bergerak sesuai keinginanmu? "

"Dia anak buah yang penurut."

"Jadi, benda mati juga budakmu."

.

.

_Sebenarnya bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, sih._

Kaito tertawa kecut, menyesali kalimat terakhirnya. Mungkin ia bisa mengatakan hal yang lebih keren atau bersemangat kalau tahu setelah itu serangan barang-barang _random_ yang beterbangan akan mencoba menghantamnya berturut-turut.

Sesuatu yang tampak seperti boneka berukuran manusia melayang ke arahnya dengan topi berbentuk kerucut yang tajam- dan sepertinya keras. (Pasti sakit kalau kena. )

Setelah menghindarinya, sebuah meja mengincar kepalanya.

Dan dengan beruntungnya ia terpeleset, terhindar dari satu serangan menyakitkan itu. Tapi itu sebelum ia merasa sakit di lengannya dan menemukan pisau menancap di sana. Dalam.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menghindari tiga serangan berturut-turut, ya?"

Meringis, mencabut benda menyakitkan itu perlahan dari kulitnya.

_Perempuan ini gila!_

Sementara Kaito berlari di tengah dimensi putih tak berujung, gadis berambut merah itu masih dalam posisi nyaman di atas tubuh Len. Menginjak atau menggores luka baru di atas tubuh yang tak berdaya, seolah menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Len, dan seruan geram pemuda berambut biru yang mencoba mencapai tempatnya berada.

"Sial, hei! Berhenti jadi seorang pengecut dan hadapi aku satu lawan satu, tinggalkan Len! Sebenarnya benda-benda ini apa, bergerak sendiri seperti _poltergeist_?"

"Permintaanmu terlalu banyak, tuan. Sayangnya aku sedang bersenang-senang disini, jadi lebih baik tuan yang kemari kalau ingin kukabulkan."

Senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Aku akan ke sana, kalau saja kau bisa membuat benda-benda berhantu ini berhenti bergerak seperti mereka seharusnya!"

"Mereka tidak mau, tuh. Bagaimana ya."

**_DUAK_**

Mendadak punggung Kaito terasa ngilu.

Dan ia menyadari sebuah benda keras baru saja menabraknya saat ia tengah berargumen dengan gadis menyebalkan itu. Sebuah lemari, sepertinya. Cara yang licik, menyerang orang dengan benda ajaib selagi mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengajak berbicara, huh?

Dan ngomong-ngomong, serangan barusan membuatnya terperosok ke tanah (kalau bagian yang bisa diinjak di bawahnya bisa disebut tanah, sih. ) dan sepertinya ia seratus persen yakin akan ada lebam besar di punggungnya besok.

_Bagaimana dia membuat benda-benda itu bergerak?_

_Bagaimana dia membuat satu ruang gubuk jadi dimensi tanpa batas?_

"Sihir?" Gumamnya. Cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Teto.

"Ah, kau berusaha menebak," balasnya sarkastik, "Sayangnya, bukan. Kalau aku bisa sihir, kau bisa kuubah jadi kodok sekarang juga."

_LALU APAAAA?  
_

Lengan dan punggungnya berdenyut. _Sakit_. Ia tak pernah terluka sebanyak ini sebelumnya. ( Hei, apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pangeran? )

Rasanya, _serius_, rasanya ingin pura-pura mati saja, sekarang, di sini. Dengan begitu, tidak akan diserang lagi kan? Tidak akan terluka lagi. Beruntung kalau begitu ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di tempat yang aman karena gadis itu bosan dengannya.

Iya, Kaito berpikiran begitu. Tapi..

_Tapi.._

"Sudah menyerah? Kesakitan ya?" Suara itu bergerak mendekatinya. Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Dasar cengeng. Untungnya aku tidak punya dendam apa-apa padamu. Temanmu disana sepertinya sudah siap kukirim ke neraka kapan saja, lho."

_JanganSakitiLen. JanganSentuhLen. AkuTidakPeduliSiapaKau. JanganSentuh__**Dia**__!_

Kata-kata yang seperti mantra berputar di dalam kepalanya, memaksa Kaito untuk mengurungkan niat pengecutnya. Jantung yang berdebar lebih cepat, memaksa otaknya berpikir lebih keras. Membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit. Atau rasa takut karena gadis itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang.

_Kau ingin menolong Len, kan?_

"Yah, aku tidak punya dendam padamu sih. Bertemu juga baru sekarang. Apalagi tuan Kaito lumayan tampan." Suara itu tepat ada di depannya sekarang. "Tapi perintah_nya,_ bunuh keduanya, sih. Jadi.."

Sebuah jeda. "Kita akhiri saja?"

_ZLEB_

.

-o-o-

.

Tidak ada darah yang menetes.

.

Sejujurnya, Kaito bingung.

Padahal ia yakin pisau di tangannya sudah _menembus salah satu titik vital Teto_ dengan sangat dalam.

.

Tapi ekspresi terbelalak (dan kesakitan) Teto sepertinya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau serangannya berefek. Dan Kaito mengasumsikan _sesuatu seperti asap_ yang menguap dari luka akibat pedangnya sebagai pengganti darah. _Well_, dia benar-benar **bukan** manusia.

.

"Kau- bagaimana-?" rintih gadis itu di tengah ringisan dan umpatan. Matanya tidak bisa melihat wajah Kaito yang menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya, tapi ia yakin lelaki itu tersenyum.

_Tidak_, ia terlihat sangat rapuh beberapa menit sebelumnya! Bagaimana ia bisa menusuk Teto dengan begitu cepat? Sejak kapan pisau itu ada di tangannya?

Bagaimana ia tahu-

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya menebak." ucap Kaito setelah hening beberapa saat. "Trikmu. Tadinya kukira itu sihir, jadi aku nggak mungkin menang. Untung kau menyangkalnya, jadi aku punya waktu cukup untuk menebak triknya."

Jeda.

"Hipnotis, kan?"

Di belakang sana, Len melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan mata terbelalak.

_Pangeran bodoh itu.._

"Saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam sini, aku mencium bau yang aneh. Seperti ramuan yang terlalu lama dipanaskan. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba pemandangan di sekitar berubah jadi putih-putih aneh. Itu pertama kali aku masuk ke dalam jebakan hipnotismu."

Teto mendecih di baliknya. Sebenarnya, Kaito sedikit iba mendengar rintihan gadis itu. Tapi, hei, dia musuh kan? Dan lagi, bukan manusia. ( Manusia biasa mana mungkin tidak mengeluarkan darah kalau ditusuk sedalam itu! )

"Lalu, pertama aku menyadari benda-benda itu bergerak adalah saat aku melihat kepadamu. Matamu, tepatnya. Jadi kupikir, kalau kau tidak benar-benar mengendalikan semua benda itu, kau mengendalikanku dengan hipnotis."

_Tepat_. Ekspresi itu terlihat di wajah Teto.

"Membuatku melihat seolah benda itu yang menabrakku, padahal aku yang menabraknya. Membuatku berhalusinasi seolah aku sedang berlari, padahal aku hanya jalan di tempat. Dan sebenarnya dimensi ini juga hanya sebesar gubuk itu kan?"

_Tepat lagi._

"Dan ternyata, benar, waktu aku menutup mataku, aku tidak lagi merasakan hawa benda-benda yang beterbangan, atau ruang yang luas. Saat kau mendekat kepadaku, aku sudah mengincar kesempatan untuk melakukan ini,_ tanpa membuka mataku_."

Menganalisis masalah dalam waktu singkat, dalam posisi dan keadaan seperti itu?

_Sejak kapan Pangeran bodoh itu jadi sepintar ini._

Len menutup matanya. Mencoba mengosongkan pikiran, dan membukanya kembali tanpa melihat ke arah Teto.

Badannya bisa digerakkan!

".. Tebakan yang bagus, pangeran bodoh." Ia sedikit tersenyum, sebelum mencoba berdiri di atas dua kakinya. Jatuh sekali, ia mencoba lagi. Melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba membuktikan analisa Kaito yang satu lagi.

Dan ia menemukannya! Sumber bau aneh yang menyebabkan ruangan ini berubah bentuk. Dengan pedang yang ( untungnya ) masih bertengger di pinggangnya, ia menebas pot kecil yang mengeluarkan asap itu hingga pecah tak berbentuk.

Ia dapat mendengar Teto berdesis, ".. Kurang ajar ..!" saat serbuk seperti abu di dalamnya tersebar. Bau aneh itu perlahan menghilang, dan dimensi putih mulai berubah menjadi cahaya tampak.

Di tengah-tengah tanah berbentuk bundar, Kaito masih menyambungkan senjata tajamnya dengan bagian samping perut Teto.

Len sempat menahan tawa saat pangeran bodoh itu masih sempat-sempatnya menunjukkan wajah 'Yeah!-kita-berhasil!' saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Namun pandangan itu dialihkan kembali pada gadis yang tengah sekarat (harapan mereka, sih begitu ) ketika Kaito menarik pedangnya, membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur, _masih tanpa darah_.

Asap yang menguap dari luka yang lebih terlihat seperti lubang di atas tanah liat itu sudah mulai berhenti. Namun sepertinya itu bukan pertanda baik untuk sang penderita luka. Kaito dapat melihat nafas gadis itu tersengal-sengal, bahkan tidak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk membetulkan posisi tersungkurnya, sepertinya.

Mengantisipasi, Kaito mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan leher gadis itu. Tanpa melihat mata rubinya. Hei, siapa tahu dia masih punya sisa tenaga untuk menjebaknya dalam hipnotis _lagi_, kan?

"Bagaimana, nona? Mau memberitahu kami siapa nama master yang memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh kami?"

Tersenyum dingin.

"Kalau kubilang tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Kalau kubilang pedang ini akan menusuk lehermu?"

"Kalau kubilang, 'lakukan saja'?"

Teto tertawa lagi saat Kaito terdiam beberapa saat setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia serius mengucapkannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membunuh seekor semut dengan tangan gemetar begitu. Ancaman begitu tidak mempan buatku, bodoh."

"Apa?" Kaito, untuk pertama kalinya, melihat mata gadis itu. Merah kosong. Dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu," desis Kaito, merasa disulut kemarahannya, "Sekarang juga, kalau aku mau."

Dan dibalas dengan ekspresi yang sama merendahkannya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, tuan pengecut."

_That's it_.

Kaito mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang, lalu ke depan lagi, siap menebas leher wanita di depannya dalam satu tebasan. Dan dipastikan pedang itu akan benar-benar memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya, kalau saja-

Kalau saja Len tidak menahan tangannya dari belakang.

"Hentikan, Kaito."

Dengan suara lembut yang, (oh, Kaito tidak tahu kenapa) menenangkan, membuat pangeran berambut biru menurunkan pedangnya dan menatap Len dengan wajah bingung. Namun tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Len telah lebih dulu menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan, kepada gadis berambut merah.

"Aku ingat siapa kau," ucapnya, pelan. Tidak ragu melihat ke dalam iris berwarna darah di depannya. "Dan aku punya beberapa kata-kata untuk kusampaikan padamu."

"Kalau cuma kata 'maaf', tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, pangeran busuk." Sela sang gadis, sarkastik dan penuh kebencian, sebelum bahkan Len mengucap kata itu. Kaito mendelik karena ini, tapi Len hanya menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"Kalau kau mau menawarkan diri untuk membunuhmu agar dendamku bisa terbalaskan, juga tidak. Tidak akan menyenangkan melihat musuh yang paling kau benci menyerahkan nyawanya dengan sukarela." Ia mendecih. "Kecuali kalau kematianmu bisa membawa_nya_ kembali."

"Rohnya- benar-benar tidak akan bisa kembali?"

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa?"

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Len menundukkan kepala untuk suatu alasan. Gadis di depannya memalingkan wajah, tak lagi tersenyum menyebalkan. Kaito, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tepatnya, meneriakkan _apa yang terjadi di sini, sebenarnya, hei?_ dalam hati.

"Aku tahu semua ini karena keegoisan kami- keegoisanku," ucap blonde itu beberapa saat kemudian, hampir berbisik, "Meiko memang menemui akhir yang tidak kau- yang sangat menyayanginya - inginkan."

"Berhenti bicara kalau kau sudah tahu-"

Len tahu apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan digubris dengan baik oleh Teto. Tapi bukankah ia masih bisa mendengarkan?

Karena itu, ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengubah sorot matanya.

"_Tapi_ bukan berarti itu akhir yang tidak Meiko inginkan."

Mata gadis itu membulat.

Len mengambil satu langkah ke depan, sampai kakinya bisa menjangkau helaian kain yang dipakai Teto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia mendesis.

Tak terlihat terguncang lagi, blonde itu membuka mulutnya,

"Meiko yang memilih untuk mati di dalam kastil itu, di sisi kami."

"Itu karena kalian! Kalian memaksanya!"

"Dia bisa membunuh- _ah, bukan, tidak bisa_- melumpuhkan kami, dua anak kecil tidak berdaya yang tak akan tumbuh dewasa, dan pergi jika ia mau. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya."

"Ia hanya iba pada kalian, bodoh!"

Kaito memperhatikan adu mulut di depannya dengan mata melebar, pikiran yang berusaha menerka apa- _serius, APA? _-yang sebenarnya dua orang ini sedang debatkan? Tadi Len terlihat begitu frustasi dan gadis ini terlihat begitu dingin. Sekarang, _terbalik_? Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini jadi terlihat begitu depresi?

"Ia sendiri yang memilih, Teto." Len mengucapkan namanya seolah itu adalah kertas tipis yang akan hancur kalau dikatakan lebih kasar. "Meiko yang memilih untuk berada di sisiku dan Rin sampai saat terakhir, dan bukan kau."

'_Bukan kau._'

Dan itu terakhir kali Kaito melihat gadis berambut merah itu tersungkur.

Pangeran berambut biru itu tidak bisa bereaksi lebih cepat, ketika detik setelah ia mengedipkan mata, jemari pucat Teto yang menggenggam bilah tajam telah diarahkan tepat ke dada lelaki berambut _blond_ di depannya.

Dalam teriakan spontannya- menyerukan nama pangeran berambut kuning selagi badannya bergerak untuk menghadang serangan mendadak itu, samar-samar Kaito menangkap satu sosok, berdiri di belakang gadis berambut merah, dengan senyum bibir semerah mawar.

Tembus pandang. Berambut panjang, berwarna samar.

.

_'Cukup, Teto. Kembalilah.'_

_._

Dan Teto menghilang, begitu saja. Bersama sosok wanita yang, Kaito bersumpah, akan terus terbayang di benaknya selama, Tuhan-tahu-berapa-lama.

Meninggalkan Len yang membeku di tempat, lalu terduduk. Butiran air mata mengalir dari iris biru mudanya.

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

"Aku datang pada saat yang tepat, ya, Teto?"

Luka mengeluarkan tawa khas, jemari bermain dengan untaian merah mudanya. Matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah yang tersungkur di lantai berlukiskan bintang, dengan lilin di tiap sudut. Situasi yang sama seperti ketika ia mengendus aroma dunia sekali lagi, di depan Ratu yang membangkitkannya dari kegelapan.

"Kau belum bisa bergerak? Pangeran itu bisa kejam juga rupanya." ia tertawa sarkastik, "Kalau kau punya darah, pasti aku sudah melihat genangan merah di hadapanku. Cantik sih padahal. Sayang sekali kau tidak punya."

Teto mendelikkan matanya atas ini.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, sayang?"

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

Adalah jawaban yang diberikan, diucapkan di sela nafas yang tersendat, melupakan bahasa sopan yang seharusnya dikatakan pada wanita yang menjadi ratunya. Luka tersenyum.

"Karena kau bertindak bodoh."

"Aku mencoba membunuhnya, sesuai perintahmu!"

"Kau tidak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau tidak memberiku kesempatan?"

"Oh, gadis kecil- aku sudah memberimu kesempatan." Luka mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, di tengah-tengah tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan padanya, "Dan kau melepasnya. Bahkan hampir dibunuh."

Sebelum Teto sempat menjawab, Luka sudah berdiri dari singgasananya dan mendelik.

"Bahkan mencoba bunuh diri. Itu tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kulihat, sebagai penciptamu."

"Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri!"

"Kau mencoba membunuh satu orang dengan tubuh yang tak akan bertahan, dengan mengabaikan kehadiran satu orang lagi yang siap menusukkan pedangnya kapan saja."

Wanita itu berdiri di depan bonekanya yang hampir rusak.

"Kau kira aku bodoh, gadis kecil? Kau sempat mengabaikan perintahku dan hanya berpikir untuk menghentikan rasa sakit di hatimu, kan?"

Dengan dagu yang diangkat paksa, Teto meringis melihat senyuman di depannya. Mengintimidasi. Membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi.

"Tidakkah kau, seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang, hm?"

"... Maafkan aku, Ratu Luka."

"Anak baik."

Luka tersenyum lagi.

"Karena kau anak yang baik, aku tidak jadi membunuhmu. Tidurlah sampai lukamu sembuh, bonekaku."

Dan dengan satu belaian di dahi, dunia Kasane Teto berubah kembali menjadi gelap.

.

-o-o-

_Di dalam jurang merah yang tak berujung_

_Di atas mawar kuning berduri_

_Gadis itu menari_

_.  
_

_Kecemburuan, dendam_

_Membawanya kembali kepada dunia_

_Dengan bantuan sang gagak hitam_

_.  
_

_Walaupun hanya kehidupan semu yang menantinya_

-o-o-

.

"...Jadi, mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kaito menghela nafas. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Ayolah, aku penasaran sampai ingin mati."

"Kalau begitu mati saja, sana."

Muncul lagi.

Lagi, pangeran berambut biru menghela nafas, mulai terbiasa dengan sifat teman seperjalanannya. Ia hanya menatap punggung kecil itu berjalan dengan ritme yang sama dengan kakinya, beriringan dengan Kyte.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka meninggalkan desa ilusi- ya, ilusi. Begitu mereka kembali dari gubuk Teto, tidak ada apa-apa selain puing-puing rumah, kumpulan kerangka manusia di dalam tempat yang masih berbentuk seperti penginapan yang mereka singgahi sebelumnya. Hipnotis Teto benar-benar multifungsi.

_Desa itu sudah lama hancur._ Kaito mengatakannya dalam hati, akhirnya mengingat cerita yang sama dengan yang diceritakan Ibundanya ketika ia masih seorang penggemar dongeng sebelum tidur. Walaupun itu membuatnya makin dan makin penasaran, karena yakin sebab hancurnya pasti berhubungan dengan Teto dan- Len.

Tapi dengan sifat narasumber yang seperti itu, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui ceritanya? Jangankan cerita, menjelaskan sedikit petunjuk saja belum tentu dia mau!

Setelah merawat luka mereka di dalam penginapan dengan pertolongan pertama yang dibawa Kaito di tasnya, dan dengan sedikit kemampuan merawat kedua pangeran, luka fisik mereka telah dibalut dengan baik.

Tapi tidak dengan mentalnya.

Mengingat kembali wajah Len saat berhadapan dengan Teto tak lama sebelumnya, dan saat dia menangis tapi langsung pergi saat Kaito menghampirinya, Kaito kembali menghela nafas daaalam.

_Mungkin itu kenangan yang begitu buruk sampai dia tidak ingin mengingatnya, atau salah satu dari kutukan ; untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun._ Pikir Kaito._ Apa boleh buat kalau begitu._

Apa boleh buat, dia menyerah—

—tapi itu sebelum dia terbangun di tengah malam karena suara jeritan parau Len yang membuatnya menghampiri lelaki itu dalam sekejap.

"Len! Ada apa?"

Pangeran berambut kuning itu masih menutup matanya, bersandar pada pohon besar dan berbaring di atas rumput sebagai alas tidur. Keringatnya mengucur dari dahi. Ekspresinya seperti campuran antara kesedihan dan ketakutan. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara parau yang membuat Kaito semakin panik.

"Len, sadarlah! Hei!"

" ... Jangan ... Tolong, hentikan ..! "

"Heei! Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, ayo kembali kesini!"

Air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya. Kaito menjerit dalam hati. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau anak ini tidak bangun-bangun?

"Len! Kau mendengarku? Len!"

Kaito mulai menggoyangkan kedua bahu Len. Sekeras yang ia bisa.

"LEN!"

Dan mata itu terbuka lebar. Sebelum Kaito sempat bersuka cita, pemilik mata sebiru laut itu segera menepis tangan Kaito dengan cepat dan kasar. Terengah-engah setelahnya.

"... Kaito ..?"

Kaito berkedip.

"... Maaf, aku mendorongmu?" Untuk kesempatan yang seperti hanya akan datang seribu tahun sekali, anak itu meminta maaf dengan wajah seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dimarahi majikannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan menatap Kaito kembali, "... Dan apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"... Ya."

_Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja._

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

"... Ya, kurasa.."

Pangeran berambut biru itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali. Menatap wajah di depannya, yang benar-benar terlihat seperti bencana. Dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah yang pucat. Walaupun hanya dengan cahaya samar bulan, Kaito tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak mengernyitkan alis melihat pemandangan itu.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi siang?"

Len tidak menjawab.

"Biasanya kau akan menjawab 'bukan urusanmu'." Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Apa ini berarti sekarang kau berniat menceritakannya padaku?"

" ... Bukan urusanmu."

"Telat." Ia mendengus ketika Len membuang mukanya. "Ayolah, sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup diri padaku? Hei, lihat mataku!"

Tanpa disadari yang bersangkutan, Kaito menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah dagu Len dan memutarnya sehingga wajah kecil itu berhadapan langsung dengan kedua matanya.

"Ceritakan, Len."

**_Blush!_**

Terima kasih malam, Kaito tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Len saat ini. Sementara yang menyadari ; mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bereaksi hanya karena melihat wajah Kaito yang kelewat dekat.

"... Buat apa kau tahu? Ini kan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

" Buat apa juga aku melihatmu terus menderita tanpa tahu penyebabnya? Kalau aku sampai berpikir begitu, apa kau pikir itu bukan 'hubungan' namanya?"

Mata Len melebar.

_'Kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, aku tidak akan merasa apa-apa saat melihat kalian terus menderita.'_

Sedikit lama menahan sesak di dadanya saat kenangan itu terungkit kembali, Len berbisik, namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Kaito.

"... Kau bisa membiarkanku saja, kan. Kita cuma teman seperjalanan-"

"Mana bisa!" Bantahnya dengan suara keras. Sebelum sempat berpikir lagi, kata-kata berikutnya keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kaito,

"Kau- kau lebih dari itu. Lebih dari teman seperjalanan- dan.. Itu yang membuatku peduli."

_'Bukan hanya pelayan dan majikan. Aku peduli karena aku menganggap kalian lebih dari itu.'_

Len menutup matanya setelah kata-kata itu. Setelah sebelumnya merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Kenapa sekarang pangeran bodoh itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu?

—Sementara Kaito sibuk mengalami pergolakan batin dalam hati.

_Apa yang barusan kau katakan, haaaah? Memangnya kau anggap Len itu APA selain teman seperjalanan!_

Well, mungkin, sebagai.. 'Orang yang ingin dilindungi'? 'Orang yang bisa dilindungi'?

_Dia itu cowok, bodoh! Cowok bisa melindungi diri sendiri!_

Tapi dia terlalu manis. Terlihat terlalu rapuh untuk seorang cowok-

_Tapi dia bukan putri yang harus kau lindungi dan kau jaga setengah mati!_

Tapi dia manis!

_Tapi dia menyebalkan! Sadarlah!_

—walaupun menyebalkan, tapi dia manis kalau sedang malu-malu kucing..

_**DIA COWOK, SADARLAH.**_

"Meiko."

Perdebatan sendirian di dalam hati Kaito berhenti setelah suara yang familiar memecah keheningan di dunia nyata. Sekarang, Kaito mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sampai berdebat tentang LEN di dalam hati sendiri. Tuhan, kenapa makhluk yang satu ini jadi membuatnya makin seperti orang sinting?

"... Meiko? Sepertinya pernah dengar-" respon Kaito setelah beberapa lama kepada kata-kata Len barusan. Bodoh. Len menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Dia, pelayanku." Ucapnya lagi, lalu terdiam sesaat setelah Kaito membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya. "Dan sahabat Teto."

Seperti sebuah siraman air, kalimat itu membuat Kaito sadar sepenuhnya dan mulai memasang mata dan telinga baik-baik pada Len yang memandang jauh ke langit, bernostalgia.

_Akhirnya, akhirnya!_

".. Dan seperti yang kau sudah lihat, pertemuannya dengan Rin dan aku, adalah yang menciptakan rantai dendam Teto. Dan segelintir takdirku bersama Rin. Karena dia adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang ada bersama kami di dalam kastil sampai ajal menjemputnya."

.

.

**-o-o-**

_Keluar dari neraka dengan aroma menyesakkan kepala_

_Pangeran biru dan Pangeran kuning melanjutkan perjalanan_

_._

_Hawa berambut merah tanpa merah dalam tubuh_

_Tersesat kembali dalam sarang gagak hitam_

_._

_Kepingan memori_

_Satu demi satu tersusun_

_Jatuh di atas telinga Pangeran berambut biru  
_

_._

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**::TBC::**

* * *

**A/N:**

Maaf baru update ;_; aku merasa gagal sekali jadi author, menelantarkan banyak fic… Impian jadi writer bahkan udah ga keliatan lagi ujungnya, dadah~ -_- *sulks* Sekali lagi, maaf! DX

Umm, dan selanjutnya kenangan masa lalu LenRin akan terungkap. Kata-kata yang bergaris miring di awal? Itu salah satu kepingan memori, ketebak kan punya siapa? XD Karena masih harus nyusun beberapa events, kayaknya chapter berikutnya bakal agak lama, tapi saya akan usahain secepatnya! :') Aku agak stuck memilih mana yang harus ditulis duluan, memorinya Teto atau LenRin -_- biarkan aku bermeditasi selama beberapa hari setelah ujian tanggal 15 nanti~

Aku berpikir buat bikin _English version_ buat fic ini buat dipost entah disini atau di livejournal ^^ tapi.. entahlah karena ngetranslate satu chapter aja kayaknya butuh seharian penuh.. orz. But I already planned it, hope will turn out good :D

Terakhir, banyak banyak makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemaren dan masih mau setia menunggu dan membaca cerita ini. Thankyou! Arigato! Gomawo! Xie xie! Merci! Saranghae~~ (3 *salah fandom*

**Forgive the flaws, comments and critiques accepted**_~ :)_

* * *

_**R E V I E W ?  
**_


	8. The Loss

**Title**: Adevãrata Dragoste

**Rating:** masih T

**WARNING:** mengandung Shonen ai/yaoi, shotacon. Bagi yang gasuka, tombol back masih siap menanti~ *nunjuk keatas* XD

**Summary:** AU. Seorang Pangeran, dengan keinginannya mencari cinta sejati dalam hidupnya. Akankah dia menemukan wanita— atau mungkin, pria yang Ia cari-cari? :: Main pairing – KaitoLen

**Disclaimer :** Karakter Vocaloid © Yamaha Music, I own nothing but plot of this story and OCs.

**Note :** Changed the main rating karena sepertinya nggak akan ada smut di fic ini dalam waktu dekat. Just to avoid any misunderstandings haha dan sebenernya setelah dilihat-lihat, 'lime' di chapter 2 sebelumnya itu nggak termasuk 'M' deh kayaknya ._.) *author udah kebanyakan baca NC-17* /plak

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, seorang wanita melarikan diri dari kehidupan royalnya. Membawa dua benih di dalam tubuhnya, hanya berbekal sesuatu dan dalam pakaian yang tak seharusnya seorang Ratu pakai.

Kakinya membawanya terus berlari, menjauhi istana, menjauhi laki-laki yang memanfaatkannya. Ia dapat merasakan air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya, helaian pirang yang terkadang memutuskan untuk menghalangi pandangannya, dan tentu ia sadar akan nafasnya yang kian terengah-engah. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ketika akhirnya ia melihat tempat tujuan yang redup, jauh dari ramai obor penduduk Kerajaan dan tawa dalam bar di tengah heningnya malam. Ia terduduk, lega dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengelus perutnya lembut.

"_Aku pasti akan melindungi kalian._"

.

* * *

**::**

_Dan dongeng ini pun berlanjut.._

::

-o-o-o-o-

**Adevãrata Dragoste**

**::**

**Chapter 8**

**::**

**"The Loss"**

**.  
**

* * *

_".. Dan seperti yang kau sudah lihat, pertemuannya dengan Rin dan aku, adalah yang menciptakan rantai dendam Teto. Dan segelintir takdirku bersama Rin. Karena dia adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang ada bersama kami di dalam kastil sampai ajal menjemputnya."_

".. Kau percaya pada ramalan?"

Kaito berkedip setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Len. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah bertanya? Bukannya dia mau bercerita?

"Tidak. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah percaya yang seperti itu. Tapi-" ia melirik Len, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Setelah bertemu dengan seseorang, sepertinya aku- mau tidak mau harus mempercayai."

Bibir Len membentuk lengkungan tipis. Senyum yang manis.

_Ahem._

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Uh, yah-" pangeran berambut kuning menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Sejak kecil, ramalan selalu menjadi hal yang mengaitkan takdirku. Dari sejak aku lahir- sampai sekarang.."

Kaito dapat melihat sebersit kepahitan dalam suaranya. Ia ingin mengatakan 'Hei, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau itu membawa kenangan buruk, aku sudah cukup senang karena kau sudah berniat untuk terbuka kepadaku.' seperti seorang _gentleman_ seharusnya.

Tapi, Kaito adalah Pangeran dan bukan _gentleman_. Pangeran selalu egois. Dan Len bukan _lady_ yang biasa dihadapi _gentleman_. Jadi, mengikuti insting kepangeranannya, Kaito hanya diam. Menunggu Len melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

-o-o-

.

"Len, tunggu!"

Gadis kecil dengan rambut blond, diikat dua dengan pita putih, dengan gaun simpel yang sama putihnya, melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa selagi mencoba mengikuti langkah anak laki-laki yang sama blond-nya.

"Kalau aku menunggumu, namanya bukan 'main kejar-kejaran', Rin! Coba tangkap aku!"

"Larimu lebih cepat dariku! Mana bisa!"

"Tapi kamu yang kalah suit, jadi harus bisa~"

Anak laki-laki itu menghindar saat tangan saudaranya hampir mengenainya. Membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, memperlambat langkahnya.

"Len menyebalkan! Curang!"

Tertawa melihat saudarinya tak lagi melangkahkan kaki- menyerah, anak laki-laki itu masih berlari. Malahan, baru saja akan mempercepat larinya- kalau saja sebuah suara familiar tidak memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Len, Rin! Waktunya makan siang!"

.

.

Makan siang buatan mama memang tak pantas untuk dilewatkan.

Adalah yang terlintas di kepala Len saat ia menyendok sup lembut ke mulutnya. Cita rasa berbeda menyerbak di dalam mulut, membuat anak itu bergumam dengan wajah puas.

"Ih, Len. Waktu makan nggak boleh ngomong!" Protes Rin, yang menghabiskan bagiannya dengan gestur yang lebih sopan. Len mencibir, tetap melahap makanan di depannya, sengaja menimbulkan bunyi setiap ia menyeruput supnya- membuat Rin mengalihkan mata dengan wajah jijik.

Wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di tengah-tengah kursi mereka tertawa.

"Mama tidak masalah kalian mau makan seperti apa, yang penting dihabiskan saja." Ucapnya santai- menimbulkan senyum lebar di wajah Len dan cemberut di wajah Rin.

.

-o-o-

.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya apa hubungannya semua itu dengan ramalan yang kuceritakan."

Satu kalimat dari Len membuat Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya (dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah bodoh). Setelah sadar ia belum menjawab apa-apa sejak Len mengucap kalimat itu, Kaito menggaruk belakang kepalanya, awkward.

"Tidak penting, ya?"

Kali ini Kaito menemukan suaranya ketika menyadari yang Len maksud adalah ceritanya tadi.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Kaito menggeleng, "Maksudku- tidak kok, itu tidak tidak penting. Lanjutkan saja!"

Malahan sebenarnya, melihat wajah Len yang mencerah saat ia bercerita tentang mamanya, mengirim rasa hangat ke dalam hati Kaito. Len benar-benar menyayangi mamanya, eh?

Tanpa sadar, pikiran terakhir itu terucap dari mulutnya.

Len terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun segera mengangguk, menyunggingkan salah satu dari senyum termanis yang pernah Kaito lihat.

"Tentu saja."

Kaito balas tersenyum. Rasanya Len ini sangat berbeda dengan Len yang pertama kali ia temui. Hangat, penyayang, rapuh. Ia berpikir apa yang membuat Len berubah, menjadi laki-laki dengan tatapan mata penuh benci- overprotektif kepada saudara kembarnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu mereka yang bahagia?

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Mendengar ini, Len menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat ragu.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara angin malam yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, sebelum Len menemukan suaranya.

"Besoknya..."

.

.

-o-o-

.

Hari itu, musim semi saat sisa salju musim dingin mencair, bunga-bunga di ladang bermekaran, angin hangat berhembus, dan hewan-hewan keluar dari sangkarnya, beberapa terbangun dari tidur panjang untuk mencari kehangatan. Burung-burung bercicit, melayang-layang memberi kabar gembira kepada alam dan makhluknya.

Awal musim yang baik untuk mengawali hari dan memberi kejutan kepada ibu yang berulang tahun.

Terkikik satu sama lain, saudara kembar itu berlari keluar dari rumah kayu mereka dengan keranjang kecil di masing-masing tangan.

"Kumpulkan bunga dan buah sebanyak-banyaknya, Len! Kita hias rumah sebelum mama bangun!"

Saudara laki-lakinya mengangguk, mempercepat larinya untuk menemukan segala bunga yang akan ia petik. Merah, kuning, biru. Ladang bunga mereka memang yang terbaik, menghiasi lahan dengan berbagai warna segera setelah musim dingin berakhir.

Membuat mahkota-mahkota bunga itu membentuk gradasi warna, dan mengikat tangkainya dengan pita putih- warna kesukaan mama, Len tersenyum puas melihat buket bunga sederhana buatan tangannya. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan wajah tersenyum wanita yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini ketika Len menyerahkan hadiah kecil itu.

"Rin pasti sudah selesai mengambil buah, mungkin lebih baik aku kembali sekarang." pikirnya.

Ia berlari-lari menuruni bukit kecil, menuju rumah kecil yang terletak di dataran di bawahnya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Rin sudah berlari ke pintu belakang. Len tersenyum melihat keranjang yang penuh buah-buahan yang terlihat lezat. Ah, hari ini pasti makan enak.

Rin membuka pintu belakang rumah itu dengan hati-hati, mengintip ke dalam dan segera masuk dan menutupnya lagi.

Tidak mau kalah, Len mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

"MAMAAA!"

Ia tersentak. Sesaat berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

.

Dan saat itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

.

Pintu depan rumahnya terbuka, lebar sekali. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda mamanya sudah keluar. Tidak, kalau mama keluar, dia pasti akan segera memanggil Len dan Rin dengan suara lembutnya. Pintu itu terbuka ke arah yang salah, menandakan seseorang memaksa membukanya dari arah yang tidak memiliki kunci- dari luar.

Dan suara tadi, sudah jelas teriakan Rin.

.

.

Saat itu pula, Len menjatuhkan keranjang bunganya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa- tidak peduli alas kakinya terlepas karena tidak berhati-hati, tidak peduli kakinya tergores tumbuhan berduri, atau menginjak batu tajam. Tidak, saat ini yang ia pedulikan hanya keluarganya. Mama dan saudara kesayangannya.

.

Ia masuk dari pintu depan yang terbuka lebar, dengan nafas terengah-engah dan kaki yang bergetar.

"_Kau anak dari wanita ini?_"

Jantung Len terasa seperti akan berhenti.

Suara itu datang dari arah dapur. Ruangan tempat Len berdiri mematung saat ini hanya terpisahkan oleh dinding kayu, pintu yang tertutup, dan jendela kecil. Seluruh badannya bergetar. Perlahan, jemari kecilnya menelusuri tirai putih yang menghalangi jendela kecil tersebut, membiarkan iris birunya melihat [scene] di baliknya.

Dua orang bertubuh besar, berdiri membelakangi jendela tempat ia mengintip. Di depannya, Rin berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetar. Keranjangnya jatuh ke lantai dan isinya berserakan, beberapa terinjak oleh sepatu besi dua orang tersebut- tapi pemilknya tidak terlihat peduli.

"Kau punya mulut tidak?"

Rin memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat orang itu berjongkok dan berteriak di depan wajahnya. Len dapat melihatnya menahan tangis.

_**Kau harus menolongnya.**_

_**Tapi bagaimana?**_

_**Bahkan kakimu tidak mau bergerak.**_

"Oi, dia tidak bisa bicara."

"Bodoh, siapa yang mau bicara kalau ditakuti begitu?" Temannya mendecih, "Lagipula sepertinya sudah jelas. Tadi dia memanggil wanita ini, 'mama'." Temannya ikut berjongkok, mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat seperti- helaian rambut berwarna pirang, dan menariknya. Suara rintihan yang familiar terdengar di telinga Len, membuat matanya berair.

"Mereka bahkan punya warna rambut yang sama."

_Apa yang bedebah-bedebah itu lakukan dengan mamanya..?_

Tapi selain air mata yang menetes, tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang ikut mengambil tindakan.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti mama!" Suara parau Rin akhirnya terdengar. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Oh, ternyata punya suara juga, gadis kecil. Jadi dia benar-benar mamamu?"

"Sudah diputuskan. Hei, ayo."

Salah satu dari orang berbaju besi itu menarik pergelangan tangan Rin kasar. "Kau akan ikut dengan kami."

Bola mata Rin melebar. Begitu pula dengan Len.

"Tidak! Jangan dia! Bawa saja aku, kumohon!"

Suara parau mamanya lagi-lagi terdengar. Menyuarakan apa yang ingin Len katakan, namun tidak bisa keluar.

Salah satu dari orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesuatu yang tidak bisa Len lihat dengan jelas dari sudutnya di balik jendela, tapi masih bisa ditangkapnya sebagai sosok mamanya yang terkapar dari helaian rambut pirang yang dinodai warna merah- yang tidak ingin Len tafsirkan sebagai darah. Walaupun otaknya meneriakkan hal itu.

"Maaf, _Yang Mulia Ratu_. Permohonanmu bukan lagi perintah untuk kami."

"Kalian brengsek! Kalian semua! Beritahukan ini pada laki-laki itu juga, brengsek!"

"Oi, tutup mulutnya."

Sebuah suara keras- yang tidak ingin Len bayangkan berasal dari apa terdengar. Dan Rin menjerit lagi.

"Andai saja kau tidak melakukan apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih bisa hidup bahagia bersama anakmu untuk waktu yang lebih lama, di kastil."

.

Len bersumpah dapat melihat Rin menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, dengan mata yang tergenang air- sebagian sudah tumpah, namun ia tetap menahannya. Entah keberuntungan atau tidak, dua orang itu keluar membawa Rin lewat pintu belakang- tidak menyadari kehadiran Len sama sekali.

Ia dapat melihat keseluruhan baju besi dua orang yang menyeret Rin pergi. Emblem berwarna kuning terpatri di jubah keduanya. Juga di dalam otak Len dalam seketika, yang ia sumpahi tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Pandangan penuh derita Rin yang menatapnya, menjadi tamparan besar terakhir yang membuat kaki Len menyerah menjadi penopang dan membiarkan tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai. Gemetar hebat. Air mata masih mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya.

_**Apa yang kulakukan?**_

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia berdiri dengan dinding sebagai penopang, menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan tempatnya melihat Rin untuk terakhir kali. Sosok wanita yang terbaring di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, untaian pirang panjang yang terjuntai di atas bercak-bercak merah, lautan darah yang banyak disebabkan oleh luka yang masih terbuka di kepala wanita tersebut, membuat suara Len yang tertahan sejak tadi keluar menjadi isakan parau.

"..Mama.."

Ia benci menjadi seorang laki-laki yang cengeng.

"... Mama. Mama.."

_Hei_, apa yang harusnya dilakukan laki-laki pada saat seperti ini, melihat sosok yang ia cintai tergeletak penuh darah, tanpa nafas dan wajah yang pucat?

Len tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, dan memecahkannya menjadi tangisan. Memeluk tubuh rapuh itu seerat mungkin, menggumamkan nama mamanya dan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan wanita itu untuk membangunkannya di pagi hari, berkali-kali.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat mamanya membuka mata lagi. Atau tersenyum pada wajah anaknya pada hari ulang tahunnya, sekali lagi.

.

.

-o-o-

.

.

"Len.."

Kaito merasakan indra penglihatannya menghangat. Anak laki-laki di depannya kehilangan suara saat menceritakan bagian dimana ia kehilangan Ibunya- dan saudara perempuannya, untuk pertama kali.

Len dengan posisi kaki yang ditekuk rapat dan menyentuh dadanya, menutup mulut dan tersenyum getir tanpa melihat kepada teman seperjalanannya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku menceritakan itu pada orang lain," ia menghela nafas. "Topik soal 'mama' bahkan selalu menjadi hal yang kami hindari ketika sedang berbicara. Biasanya Rin akan selalu menangis mengingat kenangan itu. Dan aku-"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak, aku merasa harus menceritakannya padamu." Len membantah. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tahu setengah lalu meninggalkanmu dengan cerita saat aku menangis dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai seorang lelaki, kan?"

Senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya- yang sejujurnya membuat Kaito lega.

"Aku tidak masalah tahu sampai bagian itu saja. Lagipula, kau masih kecil saat itu." Kaito memandang Len, menginspeksi ukuran tubuhnya. "Sekarang juga masih kecil, sih." -dan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menjahilinya sedikit, hitung-hitung sedikit mencerahkan _mood_.

Len memberikan pelototan yang membuat Kaito merasa seperti sebuah lubang baru terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku akan melanjutkan. Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran, pangeran bodoh. Lagipula kalau aku mencoba tidur sekarang, aku hanya akan mimpi buruk karena mengenang sampai bagian yang paling tidak ingin kukenang."

Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"... Baiklah, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Len mendengus. Tapi tetap saja menjawab.

.

".. Penduduk desa yang tinggal di bawah bukit datang, dan menemukanku.. Dan mama." Ia membasahi bibir sejenak, "Mereka bilang dua orang tentara kerajaan baru saja melewati desa dan pergi- dengan gadis yang terlihat seperti Rin. Mereka khawatir dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan rumah kami beramai-ramai."

"Tentara kerajaan? Jadi, emblem yang kau lihat?"

"Ya, emblem kerajaan Clover."

"... Tunggu, bukannya itu-"

"Kastilku sekarang. Makanya dengarkan dulu sampai selesai."

Kaito merapatkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga merasa aneh, mendengar dua orang itu menyebut- mamaku, dengan 'Yang Mulia Ratu'. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan kastil besar dan orang-orangnya yang sering datang meminta uang- pajak, katanya. Setelah kejadian itu, kepala desa baru memberitahuku."

_- Delapan tahun yang lalu, di hari yang bersalju, dingin yang menusuk kulit dimana penduduk desa yang terletak di kaki gunung lebih memilih berdiam di rumahnya, menyalakan tungku dan menghangatkan diri, seorang wanita dengan pakaian sutra dan rambut pirang yang indah, hampir membeku dengan wajah yang pucat dan kaki yang terluka, terjatuh tepat di depan rumah Kepala Desa._

_"_Kepala desa menolongnya. Lalu menanyakan dari mana ia berasal. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng."

'_Apa disini ada rumah yang bisa kujadikan tempat tinggal?_'

_'Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal? Apa kau pelarian dari suatu tempat? Pengungsi? Apa yang terjadi dengan kampung halamanmu?'_

"Tapi wanita itu menggeleng lagi. Katanya, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya selain fakta bahwa dia tengah mengandung lima bulan dan membutuhkan bantuan untuk menghidupi janinnya dan persalinannya di kemudian hari."

"Mamamu misterius sekali." komentar Kaito tidak sadar.

Len tersenyum kecil, di luar dugaan.

"Setelah itu, aku dan Rin lahir. Kami hidup sederhana dan berhubungan baik dengan penduduk desa sampai usia kami sepuluh tahun, dan-"

Dan kejadian itu terjadi. Kaito melengkapi dalam hati.

"Setelah mengetahui hubungan kerajaan itu dengan kematian Ibuku dan dibawanya Rin..ke istana, aku berlatih pedang dengan penduduk desa yang ahli bela diri. Aku tinggal di rumah Kepala Desa dan terus mengumpulkan informasi. Dua tahun kemudian, aku berhasil menyusup ke istana dengan diterima menjadi salah satu pengawal."

"Tunggu! Pengawal? Usiamu-?"

"Saat itu, dua belas." Len tersenyum, mengabaikan mulut Kaito yang terbuka lebar, tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan mengajukan permohonan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi putri, yang saat itu.. terkenal dengan kejahatannya."

"Kejahatan?"

"Aku yakin pasti kau pernah mendengar dari buku sejarah, tentang 'Aku no Musume'."

Kaito mengucap 'oooh' saat teringat salah satu topik sejarah yang paling ia sukai di kastil. Jadi Len pernah menjadi pengawal di kerajaan tempat putri jahat itu tinggal. Untuk menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya— eh, oh. Tunggu.

"Saat kau menjadi pengawal di kerajaan itu— dimana Rin saat itu?"

Len menatap Kaito dengan pandangan seperti baru saja menerima pertanyaan terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Buat apa aku melamar jadi pengawal pribadi putri kalau aku tidak kenal baik dengan putrinya, pangeran bodoh?"

Kaito membuat huruf O besar dengan mulutnya.

Oh, jadi putrinya Rin.

Jadi Rin putri di kerajaannya Aku no Musume.

Oh, begitu.

EH?

"RIN ITU AKU NO MUSUME?"

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?" Len mengeluarkan erangan kesal. Pangeran di depannya ini benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa menganggapnya keren beberapa jam yang lalu?

Tapi sejujurnya, sikap bodoh itu membuatnya nyaman. Bahkan saat menceritakan bagian terkelam dari hidupnya. Keberadaan pangeran itu seolah memberi cahaya baru yang hangat dan mengisi tiap kekosongan hati Len saat teringat kenangan pahit. Tapi tentu saja, fakta kecil ini belum boleh diketahui oleh Kaito.

Senyum kecil terlintas di wajah Len sebelum ia menyuruh Kaito diam agar bisa melanjutkan ceritanya.

.

.

-o-o-

.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!_"

Pekikan keras di tengah malam itu segera membangunkan Gakupo. Dengan refleks cepat, ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlari ke dalam ruangan tempat suara itu berasal.

Wanita berambut merah muda yang acak-acakan, dengan gaun malam di atas singgasana untuk tidurnya. Tangannya ada di atas kepala, mengacak-acak helaian merah muda itu lebih jauh lagi. Wajahnya histeris. Bola matanya melebar seperti setan. Mulutnya masih terbuka, mengeluarkan teriakan tak bersuara.

"MONSTER!" pekiknya lagi. "JAUHKAN MONSTER ITU DARIKU!"

"Ratu Luka!" Gakupo memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu, menghentikannya melukai kulit kepalanya lebih jauh lagi. "Ratu Luka, sadarlah!"

"TIDAK! PERGI! PERGI, MONSTER!" seperti kerasukan, ia tidak menggubris perkataan pelayannya. Wajah histerisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Butir air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya. "KEMBAR TERKUTUK! MONSTER!"

"LUKA!"

Gakupo masih menahan kedua tangan Luka, menggunakan satu tangan lagi untuk mendekap tubuh kecil wanita itu ke pelukannya. Dengan suara lirih, ia berbisik di telinga sang ratu yang tak tertutupi helaian rambut. "Kau hanya mimpi buruk, Luka. Aku ada disini, tenanglah."

Tangannya yang menegang kemudian melemas. Bola matanya kembali seperti semula dan wanita itu membalas pelukan laki-laki di depannya. Butir air mata makin deras mengalir, membasahi baju yang dipakai Gakupo. Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada di antara mereka yang peduli.

"Gakupo…" bisiknya lirih di antara tangis, "_Gackt_.. Gackt.."

Mendengar nama itu, Gakupo tersenyum kecil, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Luka dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku ada disini, Luka."

-o-o-

**_::TBC_**

* * *

**A/N**: ASTAGA UDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU NGGAK LANJUTIN FIC INI?

Astaga, terakhir updated 09-10-11… kok angkanya bagus ya ._. ( *plak* ) eeh sekarang udah 15-04-12 haha…. *dilempar pisang dan eskrim*

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kemaren udah kayak hiatus ==; mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha update lebih sering, sampe fic ini selesai. Same goes to my other fanfics. Guess I havta stop being such a lazyass..

Oh, aku nggak lupa sama narasi bentuk puisi yang biasanya selalu nongol di tiap chapter. Cuma, dia bakal nyampah kalo ditaro di chapter yang isinya full masa lalu. Jadi, dia akan nongol setelah Past Arc ini selesai. Chapter berikutnya masih berkutat sama masa lalu~ baru move on ke present time, FYI. :)

Stay tuned, readers. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya biar author makin semangat menepati janji :* silakan dicek lagi dari chapter 1 kalo udah lupa jalan ceritanya sampe bisa jadi kayak gini hahahaha ==; *diinjek massa*

**_Thank you so much for the previous reviews!_ Love you all readers and reviewers (3**

**~AiNeko**

* * *

_**R E V I E W ?**_


End file.
